El príncipe de los espías
by esmeraldamr
Summary: <html><head></head>un espía decide rescatar a una princesa de las garras de un rey loco... continuación de dragón de hielo</html>
1. prologo

**Aclaraciones: la pareja del libro anterior serán Jasper y Alice a partir de algunas peticiones de algunas lectoras eh decidido continuar la saga con la pareja de Edward y Bella.**

**Respondiendo a algunas dudas la saga se llama caballeros dragón este es el cuarto libro espero que les guste gracias por leer!**

* * *

><p><strong>Aclaración<strong>**: nada me pertenece yo solo juego con los personajes de twilight y la historia con fines de entretenimiento**

* * *

><p>Prologo<p>

Bajo el amparo de la oscuridad, el dragón negro cruzó la frontera hacia Skithdron, con su piel negra mezclándose con la noche. Edward verdaderamente era el Príncipe de los espías y estaba en una noble misión. La Bruja Victroia del Norte le había dicho a Alice que su hermana estaba en Skithdron, pero los agentes de Edward habían sido aún más específicos.

Aparte de la joven, Edward tenía algunas cosas que investigar sobre el rey Skithdronian y sus tropas. Las cosas no estaban todavía resueltas entre los dos reinos, y aunque se habían detenido hasta la fecha, Edward sabía más de la violencia que se avecinaba. Tal era el destino de los tiranos.

Jasper se había ocupado del tirano del norte y ahora celebraba con su nueva reina. Correspondería a Edward reunir suficiente información de inteligencia para derrotar al tirano del este.

Con la misión en mente, el príncipe Edward aterrizó a las afueras de la capital horas más tarde, cambiando con rapidez y en secreto de dragón a forma humana. Su contacto se encontraría con él en breve, esperaba que con la información que necesitaba, o al menos con otra pieza del rompecabezas que poco a poco iba tomando forma.

Edward estaba ansioso, pero no era estúpido. Había comprobado el área desde arriba mientras todavía había estado envuelto en la oscuridad de su forma de dragón. El área inmediata a la cita parecía clara, pero Edward se acercó con cautelosos y vigilantes ojos en caso de cualquier señal de problemas.

Cuando estos llegaron sin embargo, le tomaron por sorpresa. Un grupo de guardias reales lo rodearon antes de que pudiera reaccionar. No se atrevía a cambiar a la forma de dragón delante de tantos testigos. Había posibilidades de que no pudiera matar a todos antes de escapar, y el secreto de los dragones negros reales era demasiado valioso para revelarlo con tanta torpeza. Lo mantendría en reserva.

Por el momento, Edward se dejaría esposar y ser conducido hacia el palacio. Quería echar un vistazo dentro del palacio del rey James de todos modos, aunque habría elegido otro método para hacerlo. Sin embargo, esto conseguiría introducirlo, una vez que estuviese allí, había pocas dudas de que podría liberarse. No había cadenas o grilletes que pudiesen contener a un dragón negro.

Con una ansiosa zancada, Edward fue a enfrentar lo que le esperaba. Había más en este juego, que sólo su propia seguridad. No, la misma Draconia estaba en juego aquí, y la seguridad de su tierra y de su gente eran más importantes que cualquier cosa.


	2. Chapter 1

**La historia ni los personajes me pertenecen yo solo juego con ellos con fines de entretenimiento.**

**Es una adaptación! **

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo Uno<strong>

Guardias del Rey James metieron a Edward en la adornada habitación. Le habían maltratado desde la calle a la casa de guardia, y ahora aquí y a la mazmorra, a las cámaras privadas Rey James. Edward sabía porque le llevaran tan rápidamente ante el rey de Skithdron, significaba que una de sus redes de espía había sido descubierta o se había vendido. Edward se prometió descubrirlo a la primera oportunidad y castigarlo. Era necesario. Vender al espía real de Draconia era motivo de muerte, segura y rápida, si era lo que había ocurrido.

Edward observaba la habitación mientras los guardias lo empujaban dentro. No pudo controlar una expresión de sorpresa cuando vio a una pobre criatura encadenada a los pies de James. Una niña vestida con harapos, con claros círculos oscuros bajos los brillantes ojos Chocolate, inquietantemente familiares. Era sólo piel y huesos, aferrándose desesperadamente a la vida, él aún no podía estar absolutamente seguro de su identidad, pero empezaba a sospecharla.

"¿Te gusta mi pequeña bruja?" Dijo James perdido en la penumbra de la sala. Edward se maldijo interiormente, dándose cuenta de que había mirado demasiado tiempo a la niña abandonada, desaliñada, traicionando su interés. "Puedes mirar", James se movió hacia la luz, " pero no se toca".

Edward cambió su mirada y al Rey se sorprendió por lo que vio. Siempre había sido un hombre ascético, pero ahora el rey James parecía una serpiente, oscuro y escamoso en la pequeña porción de piel que se vía. James usaban túnicas adornadas que cubrían la mayor parte de su cuerpo, colgando de su delgado cuerpo mientras seguía despotricando.

"El poder de la bruja se perdería si no fuese virgen."

Edward no trato de esconder el inicio de una carcajada. Si James realmente creía esa tontería, ¡estaba más loco de lo que creía!

Pero entonces se dio cuenta, tal vez esa creencia era lo único que salvaba a chica de un trato aún peor. La Violación estaba por encima de James. La red de espionaje de Edward le mantenía bien informado acerca de los entretenimientos pervertidos de James. Era bien sabido que encontraba placer en formas horribles de tortura que todos los países civilizados desde hacía mucho tiempo habían prohibido.

Edward trato de no parecer demasiado interesado en la niña, pero sus ojos chocolates desesperados los llamaban. No dudaba de su sufrimiento, encadenada y maltratada por el déspota que estaba a sólo unos pasos de la locura.

"He oído que tu Rey Jasper fornica con los dragones. Incluso hay rumores de que bebe su sangre, obteniendo parte de su poder." Los ojos enloquecidos de James se deslizaron a lo largo de la forma de Edward, haciendo

que su piel picara. Que pretendía. Este cabrón estaba completamente loco y mal informado, o estaba jugando un juego. Tal vez Edward podría utilizarlo en su beneficio.

¿Es eso lo que has hecho, James? ¿Has estado follando skiths y después bebías su sangre? "

Durante un momento, James fue dominado por una ira combativa. Sus ojos… cambiaban. Oscilaron de un marrón humano hasta un color dorado, entrecerrándose con un siseo.

"Yo hago las preguntas! ¡Tú no! ¡Tú no! "

James respiró profundamente, dominado su respiración sibilante, cuando se giró. Edward no podía dejar de mirar a la niña, mientras James le daba la espalda. Algo en ella le atrajo. Estaba en mal estado, el pelo enmarañado de un largo indeterminado. Tenía la piel pálida, pálida más allá de lo normal, estaba cubierta de quemaduras, como si hubiera sido torturada con veneno de Skith.

Interiormente Edward se dio cuenta de que lo más probable es que la criatura hubiese sufrido realmente muchas torturas inhumanas. No podía hacer nada contra lo que James le hubiera hecho en el pasado.

Sólo sus ojos parecían reflejar la vida, todavía se aferraban a su patético cuerpo delgado. Desnutrido y débil, encadenado de pies y manos. Un saco manchado como vestido, estaba quemado y en varios lugares: un subproducto de veneno Skith, la torturaron, sin duda.

El fuego que se alzaba en su interior amenazada su control. Su lado dragón quería más que nada quemar a todo el mundo de la habitación, liberar a la chica, lavarla, vestirla y hacerla comer hasta que estuviese llena. Quería cuidar de ella y hacer que nadie volviera a lastimarla. Quería mantenerla entre sus brazos y acariciarle los hombros protegiéndola de todo mal.

Era una idea sorprendente.

Normalmente Edward no era un hombre sentimental. En algunas personas venden a sus propias madres por unas monedas. Se había desilusionado cuando comenzó su trabajo y los sentimentalismos no lo atormentaban desde entonces.

Hasta ahora.

Hasta esta pobre niña abandonada, de ojos chocolates.

James se volvió hacia él, al parecer bajo control una vez más. Sus ojos se habían vuelto marrón humano, pero había un brillo salvaje lo que le dijo a Edward que este hombre estaba bajo la influencia maléfica de lo que fuera que había hecho.

"Vamos a probar de nuevo. ¿Qué estás haciendo en mi tierra? "

Edward miró los ojos del Rey inestable, desafiante. "Pasear".

James asintió con la cabeza a uno de sus fornidos guardias un momento después el guardia golpeó con su enorme puño el estómago de Edward. Llevó mucho tiempo dañar a alguien con sus dones, pero finalmente lo habían conseguido. Edward sabía que iba a ser una noche muy larga.

"Tendrás que hacerlo mejor que eso. Sé que eres un espía para el bastardo draconiano. Es un hecho." James arrastraba fuerte, sus uñas descoloridas en la mandíbula de Edward mientras sus guardias lo sostenían firmemente por el antebrazo" sé que eres uno de los agentes de alto nivel. "

Edward se preguntó si James no estaba solo jugando con él. Si realmente no se había dado cuenta quién era, sin embargo, James podría vivir a través de tipo de sesiones. Aún mejor, si James no sabía quién era en realidad, era una excelente oportunidad para reunir información de primera mano sobre el rey canalla.

Lástima que no pudiese matar a James, simplemente y poner fin sus problemas. Pero Edward sabía muy bien que deshacerse de James ahora sólo causaría más problemas. Primero, las escaramuzas en las frontera había sido rechazada y la paz era precaria, ambos lados de la frontera estaban preparados para una explosión que podía darse en cualquier momento. En segundo lugar, no había un claro sucesor, se podría eliminar a James y tener a alguien aún peor en el trono.

Aquello continúo durante horas. James hacía preguntas cada vez más erráticas y Edward se negó a responder una sola. Cada negativa le valió un golpe de algún tipo y la noche avanzaba, James trajo viales de veneno Skith para añadir a la tortura. Mientras, la delgada chica observaba en silencio, su única expresión mostraba la simpatía, cuando se volvió a James. Edward intentó no mirarla, pero se encontró robando miradas cuando James no podía verlo, su cara luminosa lo mantenía con los pies en la tierra cuando el dolor amenazada con desbordarlo.

Edward aprendido mucho acerca de James, en esas horas, y de hecho hizo algunos auto-descubrimientos también. Se enteró de cuánto dolor podía soportar y lo que podrían hacer para acabar con él. Afortunadamente, no llegó a ese punto. Las enormes reservas de fuerza de dragón y la magia en su alma, lo llevó a través de la peor parte.

Por último James detuvo la tortura, limpiándose la sangre de Edward de sus manos en una toalla blanca y limpia cuando Edward cayó al suelo, desapareciendo rápidamente. Vagamente, escuchó las últimas palabras de James como atravesando la habitación.

"Curarlo, perra." James tiró la toalla sucia a la niña. "Y limpia este desastre. No puedo dormir aquí con su sangre apestando el lugar. Vuelvo para más por la mañana. "

La última cosa que Edward pensó mientras su visión se atenuaba fue si esto era una visión de los que la pobre huérfana que había acabado en las manos de James, había pasado, Edward no sabía como había podido sobrevivir.

Ella no dijo nada, cuando James salió de la sala, aunque estaba agradecido por el indulto. Que él se fuera a realizar sus perversiones a otra habitación fue recibido como un regalo. Desde que James cambio, había sido testigo de todo tipo de actos repugnantes que eran inhumanos, así como mortales. Sólo sus poderes curativos habían salvado algunas de las víctimas de James, y algunos le había pedido para la muerte. James la obligaba, en ocasiones, cuando tenía el capricho.

Ella sabía que él no era estable. Cualquier cosa podría enviarle a un ataque de rabia. Cuando eso sucedía, a menudo temía por su vida, aunque había sido advertido de no matarla por la Bruja del Norte.

Esa mala mujer tenía la culpa de su situación actual. La Bruja del Norte, Victoria, le había dicho a James que la mantuviera cerca, exponiéndose a su don de curación. Victoria había cambiado a James en la criatura medio humana que era ahora. Victoria fue, también, quien le advirtió que no matara a la joven curandera y le advirtió a James lo raro era el don de la curación. Se aseguró que no había otra curandera dentro de las fronteras de Skithdron. Victoria fue la razón por la que fue sometida a las perversiones de James, torturada cuando el estado de ánimo lo golpeaba y mantenida encadenada a su cama.

Pero extrañamente, debía darle las gracias a Victoria por hacer que James la dejara sin ser molestarla sexualmente. La Bruja del Norte le había dicho al rey loco que la magia de curación se perdería para siempre si alguien la violaba. La vieja magia, Victoria reivindicaba, se marcharía tan pronto como ya no fuera virgen. Por esa sola razón, James no la había violado. La había torturado, jugaba con su piel, dañándola en formas que no podía pararse a pensar, pero no había tomado su virginidad. Para obtener ese pequeño beneficio, suponía que debía estar agradecida a la bruja, pero ella no se atrevía a hacerlo.

La bruja estaba de vuelta en el norte, ahora, con su señor, el rey Aro. Ella había hecho el trabajo repugnante de la fusión de James con la skiths y vuelto a su propio rey. La niña se quedó para curar las lesiones recurrentes de un cuerpo nunca podría mantener esas dos esencias diametralmente opuestos en un mismo espacio. Pensó que James sufriría una muerte lenta y agónica, sin sus tratamientos de curación constante y casi deseaba que fuera demasiado lejos y la matara un día así moriría también.

Pero de alguna manera que no se atrevía a empujarlo en ese acto final, irrevocable. Algo dentro de ella luchaba para mantener la ventaja. Algún núcleo de esperanza se mantenía. Esperando que de alguna manera iba a tener la

oportunidad de escapar o la oportunidad de matar a James por sí misma. Cualquiera de ellos que ocurriera.

Luchó por ponerse sobre sus pies, sabiendo que tendría que limpiar primero, y luego ver al guerrero caído. Después de que ella le diese su energía curativa, que estaría demasiado débil para moverse durante varias horas. Si la habitación estaba sucia cuando regresara James, pagaría un alto precio, por lo que puso a eliminar las manchas de sangre, con un ritmo familiar. Ella había recibido la orden de hacer esto en otras ocasiones. Ella sabía lo que se esperaba.

Después de más de una hora de lavado, la habitación estaba limpia y todo lo que puso en su sitio dentro de la longitud de su cadena. Sólo entonces volvió hacia el hombre caído, acariciando los mechones de pelo desordenado y cobrizo de su rostro cincelado. Cicatrizaría mal sin su ayuda. Así las cosas, no sabía la cantidad de energía que podía darle. Ella estaba peligrosamente débil.

James la mantenía de esa manera para que no tratase de escapar, o si ella se las arreglaba para escapar, no sería capaz de llegar muy lejos.

Se colocó junto al hombre, miró a sus peores heridas, en primer lugar. Ella envió pulsos pequeños de su energía, el racionamiento es lo mejor que podía dar, para hacerlo lo más fuerte posible antes de que su propia energía se terminase. Él era un hombre valiente.

Nunca había visto una de las víctimas de James desafiar el rey loco tan largamente o tan bien. Este guerrero extranjero impresionó y despertó un interés de mujer que había creído que estaba hacia mucho tiempo muerto.

Después de ver el deporte de cama de James en los últimos meses, nunca pensó que se sentiría cualquier tipo de atracción por un hombre de nuevo. James fue brutal. Ella no sabía si podía confiar en que un hombre no se convierta en una bestia, como James si alguna vez daba la oportunidad. Además, su virginidad era lo único que la protegía. Si se perdía eso, se perdería todo, su poder, su posición precaria, y muy probablemente su vida.

El hombre se quejó al tocarle las heridas salvajes en su torso. Quemaduras de veneno Skith se comían la piel, causando dolor incomparable por cualquier otra cosa. Ella lo sabía que era una experiencia dolorosa, de primera mano. Ella tenía quemaduras de veneno de Skith por todo el cuerpo gracias a James. Fue una de las maneras de recordarle su posición y advertirle que no se cruzan con él.

La piel del guerrero estaba caliente y febril, pero su don sanación confirmó que su salud era buena a pesar de la tortura a la que le habían sometido. No lo entendía, pero al igual que ella, su temperatura normal que parecía ser un poco más alta que la mayoría de los otros seres humanos que había tratado.

Su calor era reconfortante cuando su fuerza se desvaneció. Se había pasado el dolor desde la pérdida de conocimiento a dormir más normalmente,

mientras enviaba la energía curativa a su forma maltratada. Por lo menos había podido hacer bastante por él, lo que le permitiría estar tranquilo antes de la próxima ronda con James. El herido necesitaría todo lo que pudiera darle. Con este pensamiento, concentró las últimas de sus fuerzas restantes en un estallido final, de gran alcance, enviándolos a las terribles quemaduras en el rostro. Tenía un fuerte y hermoso rostro, ella pensó que era una vergüenza que tuviera cicatrices.

Dormir hacia el olvido, se estableció a su lado, la mano sobre el corazón, la cabeza apoyada en el hombro, inconscientemente se acurrucó más cerca de su calor. Justo antes de que la oscuridad la reclamara, un pensamiento errático paso a través de su mente. Nunca había estado tan cómoda en todos los años desde que fue robado de su casa. Por un corto momento, estuvo finalmente en paz.


	3. Chapter 2

**Capítulo dos**

Edward se despertó con el rico aroma de la mujer en sus fosas nasales. No estaba seguro de su entorno, de inmediato tomó nota de la suave forma femenina que se acurrucaba a su lado. Era delgada y temblaba de frío, aferrándose a él buscando el calor. Abrió los ojos y se sorprendió al ver a la niña, la pequeña cara descansando contra su corazón.

Algo dentro de él saltó a la vista. El dragón dormido en su interior despertó, posesivo tirando de la mujer más pequeña, como si nunca fuese a dejarla ir. Edward se dio cuenta entonces la energía que fluía entre ellos, de él a ella y viceversa, lo que los hacía a los dos más fuertes. Ya podía verse como una flor de color saludable en sus pálidas mejillas y una nueva vitalidad en la piel previamente pastosa.

Se tomó un momento para saborear y examinar la conexión. No era como nada de lo que había experimentado antes, pero había oído hablar de ello suficientemente sin dudar. En los textos antiguos de sus antepasados, no eran cuentos sobre este tipo de intercambio, y su propio hermano lo había mencionado sólo como un fenómeno cuando conoció a su nueva esposa. Un curandero dragón podría ser capaz de absorber y reflejar el enorme poder de su medio dragón, provocando el fortalecimiento de ambos en el proceso.

Observo más de cerca la hermosa niña abandonada en sus brazos. No era de extrañar que hubiese estado tan atraído por ella cuando todas las otras mujeres le dejaban frío. Esta pobre mujer, muerta de hambre era casi seguro que era su nueva cuñada, aunque se veía muy diferente de la robusta mujer con la que su hermano acababa de casarse. No, esta pobre criatura estaba muerta de hambre y torturada durante meses, quizá años, pero todavía había una notable semejanza con la mujer sana que debería ser.

Allí en sus ojos había algo. Edward había sido golpeado por el chocolate de los ojos luminosos de inmediato. Chocolate Real, como lo llamaban algunos en Draconia, ya que muchos de sangre real lo llevaban, a diferencia de él. Edward fue una rareza entre los príncipes, con su mirada verde esmeralda. La mayoría tenía el chocolate profundo de los ojos de esta mujer.

Su pelo probablemente sería un profundo y ardiente castaño si estuviese sano. Incluso en su palidez y el mal estado de su ropa, que brillaba con reflejos rojizos, muy parecido al de su hermana. Tenía la misma altura y tenía una estructura ósea similar, aunque las características de esta pobre niña se destacaban demasiado prominentes, su cuerpo era la piel y los huesos simplemente.

Se movió en sus brazos, como si se notara su estudio y sus ojos se abrieron en un instante. Edward contuvo la respiración, sabiendo que esta pobre niña fue la razón que le había llevado a Skithdron. Cuando pensó que su misión fracasaba por completo, había llegado a él como si la Madre de Todos los hubiera reunido.

Y, de hecho, tal vez lo había hecho. Edward no tenía otra explicación para el conjunto de circunstancias graves que lo condujeron directamente a la niña. Ella parpadeó y trató de alejarse, pero Edward la sujetaba con firmeza, aunque no con dureza, con la mirada la interrogaba suavemente.

"Isabella?" Sopló su nombre, viendo una sacudida reacción a través de ella. Ella reconoció el nombre, él sintió inmediatamente del temblor en su columna vertebral. Su búsqueda había terminado.

"¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?" Sus palabras susurradas le sacudieron el corazón. Esta fue la primera vez que la había oído hablar, y sólo el sonido de su voz tranquila lanceado a través de él.

"Vine a Skithdron buscándote. Tus hermanas Alice y Rosalie, así como tu madre Renne, fueron encontradas y reunidas. Te echan de menos, Bella".

Las lágrimas inundaron sus ojos y la abrazó más cerca con suavidad, levantando una mano esposada para apartarle el pelo de su cara mientras le murmuraba. Sus manos estaban atadas con cadenas fuertes, pero no estaba preocupado. El dragón en su interior las rompería con bastante facilidad.

"Nadie me llamó así desde que era pequeña. Nadie sabe mi nombre".

"Salvo tu familia," Edward habló en voz baja ", y aquellos de nosotros que han estado buscándote. Me alegro de haberte encontrado.

Sus hermosos ojos se abrieron con esperanza, pero luego la desilusión rompió su expresión. "Pero, ¿qué tiene de bueno? Los dos somos prisioneros.

Edward se alegraba de ver un espíritu aún podía estallar dentro de su alma maltratada. Ella era de sangre real, después de todo, como lo era él. Edward sabía de primera mano lo difícil que era mantener su clase por mucho tiempo.

"Dijo James cuándo iba a volver?"

"No" por la mañana. Es probable que sólo tengas unas cuantas horas más de paz. "

"Eso será más que suficiente." Edward sonrió a su confusión, un poco vacilante acerca de cómo abordar lo siguiente que tenía que decirle. Decidió comenzar lentamente. "Bella, tu hermana recientemente descubierto que puede, bueno... realizar el cambio. ¿Sabes de qué estoy hablando? "

Bella sacudió la cabeza. Edward no sabía si era una mera protección para ella o si realmente no era capaz de pasar de dragón humano como su hermana gemela. Pero entonces, si se hubiera descubierto la manera de cambiarse, muy probablemente se hubiese escapado hace mucho tiempo.

"Está bien. Promete no gritar. Yo voy a cambiar un poco y tal vez te asustes, pero nunca me haría daño. Ni el hombre ni el dragón nunca te haría daño, Bella. ¿Me crees? "

"Dragón?" Hizo una pausa. "Mi madre nos contaba historias de un dragón que una vez conoció."

"Ah, sí, la famosa señora Esme".

"¡Sí! Esme. Ese era su nombre."Bella sonrió con deleite en el pequeño recuerdo de su juventud que regresó a ella.

"Mi nombre es Edward, y si te sientes tensa, voy a tener a los dos de estas cadenas durante un momento. ¿Confías en mí lo suficiente como para hacer eso? "

Sentada y abrazando sus rodillas, ella asintió con la cabeza, aunque estaba mordisqueando sus labios con preocupación. No se pudo resistir, Edward se inclinó hacia adelante y le besó la frente con rapidez. Se sorprendió un poco, pero parecía encontrar el gesto reconfortante. Volviendo, Edward llamó al cambio y permitió que el vapor negro para envolviera a su forma humana. Vio que abría los ojos y luego sintió la explosión de las esposas de sus manos humanas, ahora cubiertas de escamas, el hierro de las cadenas no podían detenerlo. Oyó que Bella se sobrecogía, pero en general, lo estaba tomando bien.

Sentado delante de ella, la dejó mirarlo y trató de darle tiempo para acostumbrarse a su forma de dragón antes de que él se acercase. Había que romper sus cadenas, dejando intactos los puños por el momento. Sus garras eran demasiado fuertes y demasiado grandes para hacer un trabajo tan delicado sin hacerle daño, pero definitivamente conseguía eliminar las cadenas. El resto se podía hacer una vez que estuvieran a salvo.

"Edward?"

_Estoy aquí_.

Se aferró a los lados de la cabeza en la confusión. "¿Cómo has hecho eso?"

Tú puedes hacerlo también. Sigue el camino de regreso a mí desde la tuya, Bella.

Ella arrugó la cara tan fuerte que había que esforzarse para no reír.

_Como esta? ¿Me oyes? _

Te escucho, cariño. Bien hecho. Ahora bien, no tengas miedo. Voy a acercarme a romper las cadenas, ¿de acuerdo?

Bella levantó la más cercana de la cadena con entusiasmo. Oh, ella jugaba muy bien.

Incluso débil y cansada como estaba, había un espíritu que no acaba de morir. Admiraba que a pesar de que lo que supuso eran los horrores que había sufrido a manos de James.

El rey loco pagaría, pero Edward tenía que llevar Bella a la seguridad.

Trabajando rápidamente, pero lo más silencioso posible, Edward rompió las cadenas lo más cerca a la carne tierna de Bella que pudo sin arriesgarse. Regresó, cambió a la forma humana una vez más.

_Todavía podemos hablar mentalmente si no te importa. Sería más seguro, mientras hacemos nuestra huida. _

_Es eso lo que quería decir cuando dijiste Alice había aprendido a cambiar? ¿Podía ella convertirse en un dragón?_

Edward se dirigió a la puerta con el menor ruido posible. Aún tenían que salir del palacio y quedaba poco tiempo de la oscuridad de la noche que proteger a su forma de dragón negro de los ojos de la tierra.

_Sí._

_En circunstancias extremas y todavía un poco incómoda, pero puede cambiar a la forma de dragón. Ella es la primera mujer en siglos que puede hacerlo. Creo que si alguien más puede, serías tú, Bella. Tú es su hermana gemela, después de todo. Pero no te preocupes si no puedes. Es muy raro, rarísimo y no se sentirán defraudados si no puedes cambiar. Yo te lo prometo_

_No sabía que tal cosa fuera posible. _

_Es un secreto, incluso en mi tierra. Los dragones saben, pero pocos seres humanos de confianza tienen ese conocimiento. _

_Entonces me siento honrada. _

Le gustaba la sensación de sus pensamientos, tan íntimos en su mente. Rara vez se comunicaba con una mujer humana de esta manera. Había muy pocas mujeres que podían hablar con los dragones, eran apreciadas y protegidas por todos los caballeros y los dragones en su tierra.

Esta mujer lo sería doblemente. No sólo podía oír y hablar con los dragones, que probablemente podría curarlos, es lo que su intercambio de energía le llevó a creer. Edward se sentía bien, incluso después de esa terrible sesión de tortura, y sabía que todo se lo debía a las increíbles habilidades de Bella y su amable corazón.

_¿Te dí las gracias por la curación, cariño?_ Trató de distraerla, mientras se ocupaba de los guardias. Dos golpes rápidos y los guardias de la puerta se desmayaron. Ellos no se despertarían durante horas.

_Tienes un talento increíble de curación, señora._

_Es más como una maldición. Es lo que me ha mantenido prisionera aquí. _

Ella ni siquiera se inmutó cuando la llevó por los guardias inconscientes. Edward admiraba su aguante. Ella parecía estar lista para lo que sea. Se veía fuerte, pero debajo de la bravata sintió un temblor de fragilidad que le tocó el corazón.

Edward tomó una de sus manos y los llevó hasta una escalera estrecha. Tiró con fuerza en la mano, pero él siguió en movimiento.

_Las puertas del castillo estaban en la otra dirección._ Su voz era un susurro desesperado en su mente.

_Lo sé, pero no tenemos ninguna necesidad de usar las puertas. Una cornisa de la torre sería bueno o incluso una ventana abierta. Nos vamos volando de aquí. Yo sé que puedo cambiar y nunca nos buscaran en el cielo. _

_Pero yo no puedo volar!_

Sintió el pánico en su mente y se detuvo para llevarla en sus brazos, calmarla con su calidez.

_Irás en mi espalda, Bella. Te prometo que no te dejaré ni permitiré que ningún daño te toque. Ya lo verás. Te encantara volar una vez que estamos fuera de peligro. Casi lo puedo garantizar. _

Se calmó, pero parecía desconfiada. _Como puedes estar tan seguro? _

Él la sonrió. _Por tu sangre, querida. Como yo, tu eres en parte un dragón._

_Estamos relacionamos? _

_Sólo muy distantemente. Tu eres parte de la casa de Kent. Mi línea baja de la Casa de Draneth. _

_Draneth el Sabio? _

_Sí. ¿Tu madre te contaba cuentos de él cuando eras una niña? _

Se mantuvo hablando mientras subían más y más. Había elegido esta torre. Era una de las más altas del castillo y proporcionaría un gran punto de lanzamiento si podían llegar a la cima sin ser descubiertos.

_No, yo no recuerdo mamá hablando de Draneth, James tiene todo tipo de manuscritos antiguos de él. Está obsesionado con ese hombre. Él quiere ser como Draneth. Es por eso que le hizo obligar a Aro y a la Bruja del Norte hacerlo... lo que es ahora. _

_Una abominación._ Edward no pudo evitar el trueno oscuro en sus pensamientos, para a su crédito, Bella no se inmutó. Trató de mantener un tono

más ligero, ya que se mantenía en movimiento hacia arriba_. Draneth tuvo varios hijos. El mayor continuó su casa y los más jóvenes fundaron sus grandes casas. Kent fue el tercer hijo de Draneth si no recuerdo mal. Tu desciendes de él. _

_Nunca lo supe_.

Llegaron a la cima de la escalera donde derrapó. Empujándola hacia la pared, bajo de la línea de suelo, observó a dos centinelas de guardia. Tendría que haberse dado cuenta de que la torre más alta sería una posición de observación.

_Quédate aquí por un momento mientras me ocupo de los guardias_.

Ella asintió con la cabeza mientras se deslizaba sigilosamente en el rellano. Los dos hombres estaban en lados opuestos de la sala de la torre, mirando por las enormes ventanas abiertas con lentes de aumento. Aún estaba demasiado oscuro para ver nada en los cielos o en cualquier lugar que no estuviera iluminada por los fuegos y las luces de las habitaciones ocupadas por humanos, pero Edward sabía que esta posición era un buen punto de observación durante el día para ver a lo largo de millas a la redonda.

Tomó por al primer guardia, cayendo sobre él tan silenciosamente como pudo, pero no fue lo bastante tranquilo. El otro centinela se volvió y cogió la bocina para dar la alarma, pero que nunca llegó a ella. Bella le empujo haciéndolo tropezar al el otro soldado cayendo por las escaleras, recibiendo un golpe seco en el cráneo al final de las escaleras.

"Pensé que te dije de quedases." Edward sonrió cuando se enfrentó a ella. Su rostro se había convertido en una flor y una vez más estaba admirado de su valentía.

"Parecía como si pueda echar una mano." Ella sonrió y se le transformó la cara, colmó su corazón por un momento eterno. Edward quería desesperadamente ver su sonrisa de nuevo, una y otra vez y otra vez. Él podía vivir de sus sonrisas. Estaba decepcionado cuando ella se volvió y examinó la habitación y las extensiones abiertas de las ventanas gigantes de espionaje.

"El amanecer llegará pronto. No tenemos mucho tiempo. "Ella lo miró de nuevo, a la vez grave y triste. "Quiero que sepas, si no salimos fuera de aquí... Yo quería darte las gracias. No he sido libre durante años y los últimos meses... "Ella sollozó delicada y casi le rompió el corazón. "Bueno, ha sido peor que antes. Gracias por ayudarme a escapar. James nunca me hubiera dejado ir. "

Cruzó la habitación en dos zancadas, Edward la tomó en sus brazos y le besó la coronilla con ternura. Tenía que tocarla, abrazarla y darle tranquilidad mientras pudiese.

"Lo haremos, Bella. Todo lo que tienes que hacer es confiar en mí. Te lo prometo. No dejaré que nada malo te suceda, ni ahora ni nunca más. Tienes mi voto solemne. "

Bella se inclinó hacia atrás para mirar hacia él y Edward volvió a besarla. Cuando saboreo sus labios contra los suyos, hubo un instante, en el que se cegó ardiendo dentro de su alma de dragón. En el interior, donde su dragón dormía en su forma humana, la bestia se movió, anunciando una palabra y otra vez en los oscuros recovecos de su ser.

_Mía! _

Un ligero ruido desde abajo finalmente penetró en la mente de Edward y lo trajo de vuelta a la realidad. Él la dejó ir, movió a los soldados caídos fuera de la ventana, de modo que no serían tan fácilmente visibles desde abajo. Eso podría darles unos pocos momentos extra antes de que saltara la alarma.

Sosteniendo su mirada, Edward se alejó para hacer el cambio. La niebla negra rosa y un momento después, la miró a través de los ojos verde esmeralda las joyas de su forma de dragón.

_Súbete a mi espalda, mi amor,_ le ofreció una pata delantera doblada para que ella la utilizara como un paso. Se arrastró hacia arriba y de inmediato se pegó a su cuello, envolvió sus bracitos alrededor de él, abrazándolo apretado. Le encantaba la sensación de ella, la forma en que se aferró a él y el calor del lugar secreto entre los muslos sobre la cima de su espalda, pero no podía dejar que lo distrajera. Ahora no.

Todavía estaban en estrecho peligro. _Sujétate ahora. Nos vamos a caer un poco al principio, hasta que pueda desplegar mis alas completamente, pero no te preocupes. He estado volando durante muchos años y no me han derrumbado todavía. _

Con un salto en el aire y cayeron en el aire, Bella no gritó. Edward medio esperaba que gritara alarmada, dada la caída libre necesaria para que el lanzamiento desde una abertura tan estrecha. Se aferró con fuerza, pero mantuvo la boca cerrada, que era lo mejor para su huida furtiva. Sabía que había otras torres, y los centinelas podrían notar el ritmo sutil de sus alas. Bordeó las torres de lo mejor que pudo, pero fue unos momentos antes de que respiraran aliviados, volando a lo largo de campo abierto.

Bella relajó su agarre de muerte al cuello, obviamente, mucho más cómoda volando cuanto más lejos del palacio se encontraban.

_¿Cómo estás, querida? _

_Ahora estoy rezando para que todo esto no sea sólo un sueño. _

_Te puedo asegurar que es bastante real. Estás a salvo ahora. ¿O lo estarás tan pronto como podamos llegar a la frontera. _

Edward ganó altura mientras avanzaba la noche. Sabía que el frío en este nivel era difícil para Bella, pero era mejor eso que el riesgo de ser visto. Un dragón en el cielo de Skithdron- en particular un dragón negro real, traería a sus

enemigos. Se sirvió de la velocidad, con la esperanza de llegar lo más lejos posible antes de que el sol estuviera demasiado alto en el cielo. Fue un largo camino a la frontera, pero los dragones negros eran los más rápidos de todos los dragones y Edward había entrenado para volar más rápido y más alto que ninguno de sus otros hermanos. Estas habilidades eran importantes en su línea de trabajo.

_¿Cómo estás, Bella? _

_Tengo un poco de frío, pero prefiero estar fría que muerta. _

Edward admiraba su espíritu. Sabía que el calor producido por el cuerpo la mantenía cálido en su mayor parte, pero estaba mal vestida para la altitud y demasiado delgada también. Él tendría que encontrar algo mejor para que usara durante las horas de luz en las que el vuelo sería demasiado peligroso.

_Acurrúcate en cerca de mí, cariño. El calor de mi cuerpo debería ayudar un poco. _

_¡Oh, sí. Eres como un horno, Edward. Mi propia botella de agua caliente, a una escala gigantesca. _

_En cualquier momento, Bella. Una vez más se encontró riendo. Te calentaré en cualquier momento. __Todo lo que tienes que hacer es preguntar._


	4. Chapter 3

**Capítulo Tres**

Mientras volaban a través de la noche, Edward pensó en el vuelo nupcial que había presenciado entre su hermano mayor, Jasper, y su nueva reina. Alice fue el primer dragón negro mujer en siglos y, aunque había llegado a las alas de modo tardío en su vida, se entrenó duro y estaba volando maravillosamente, ella y su compañero Jasper en forma de dragón.

Alice no lo sabía, pero Jasper le había pedido a Edward estuviera cerca, entre las sombras, observando a Alice en el caso de que no saliera de la caída libre a tiempo.

Jasper le había convencido, el placer de estar con su esposa en cualquier forma era suficiente para abrumar a sus sentidos y tenía miedo de que los reflejos su nuevo vuelo no fueran lo suficientemente fuertes como para salvarla en caso de que esperar demasiado tiempo para separarse después del clímax.

Jasper quería a Edward allí, por seguridad. Así que Edward vio como acoplaron el primer par de dragones negros en siglos, tomó su vuelo de apareamiento en primer lugar, alzándose a las estrellas juntos, unidos en cuerpo y mente, caída fuerte y rápido hacia la tierra, disfrutando en el clímax de su placer.

Había sido hermoso. Maravilloso. Y había provocado una pequeña llama de los celos en el corazón de Edward, aunque se negó a reconocerlo. Edward quería eso. ¡Oh, él no creía que nunca encontraría otra cambia formas mujer, Alice fue la primera en muchas generaciones, pero que quería esa clase de amor, ese tipo de vínculo con una mujer. Él y Jasper estaban más cerca que la mayoría de los hermanos, y sabía la medida de la unión entre el alma de Jasper y su nueva esposa.

Edward había envidiado ese vínculo. No de una manera maliciosa, pero si con nostalgia, una especie de deseo.

Alice era una mujer especial, y una esposa maravillosa para su hermano mayor, a menudo solitario. También estaba demostrando ser una magnífica reina. Su corazón estaba abierto y generoso, su alma pura y profunda. El pueblo la amaba como ella los amaba y los dragones la veneraban como a ninguna mujer humana en siglos.

Y Bella era su hermana gemela.

Si una mujer puede sobrevivir a la desaprobación de estar en la compañía de James, que era Bella. Aunque la verdad, Edward temía por su cordura. Parecía bastante bien, pero sólo podía adivinar los horrores que había visto y experimentado en la cautividad de James.

Su corazón casi se rompe sólo de pensarlo, y el suyo no era un corazón blando que sangrara por cada pobre criatura. Edward era un hombre compasivo, pero no excesivamente demostrativo. Mantuvo su generosidad bien escondido, no fuera que las personas trataran de congraciarse con él, simplemente porque tenía el oído y la confianza del rey.

Segundo en la línea de sucesión al trono de Draconia era una posición extraña. Edward había aprendido a lo largo de los años a jugar sus cartas muy cerca de su chaleco. Ayudó a su hermano donde podía como proveedor de

información, jefe de inteligencia y firme aliado. Jasper había ganado el trono tan joven después de la muerte brutal de sus padres. No había duda de Edward no quería esa responsabilidad para sí mismo. Si, Dios Madre, algo le sucediera a Jasper y Alice, Edward tomaría el desafío, pero él no quería. Él preferiría apoyar en el reinado de su hermano.

Jasper era un buen y justo rey, rodeado de enemigos en tiempos difíciles. Edward quiso extender todas sus habilidades para ver que Jasper tuviera éxito en la protección de las tierras, las personas y los dragones de Draconia, manteniendo a su familia y seres queridos lo más seguros posibles mientras lo hacía.

Traer a Bella a casa con su familia fue una de las tareas que Edward se había comprometido. Se podría llegar a ser la más noble cosa que nunca había hecho, pero sólo el tiempo lo dirá. Ya sabía que era lo único que había hecho, hasta el momento en su vida, de la cual se sentía orgulloso.

¡Oh, no estaba tomando el crédito por tropezar con ella, sino más bien se sentía orgulloso y de maravilla. Bella había caído y la golpearon, pero claramente no había renunciado. Se alegró de pudiese volar, lo que les permitiría escapar fácilmente del nido de víboras que James llama palacio. Edward estaba orgulloso que pudiera ayudarla y estaba sorprendido por la valentía de la pequeña mujer que aferraba desesperadamente a la vida y probablemente a su cordura.

Edward voló todo el tiempo que se atrevió, pero cuando el amanecer besó el cielo hacia el este, él sabía que era hora de encontrar un lugar seguro en tierra. Sus alas negras se destacan en gran medida contra el cielo iluminado por día. Además, estaba todavía un poco agotado de la sesión de tortura y golpes el día anterior.

A pesar de que Bella había logrado curar la peor de sus heridas, que no estaba totalmente curado. Los músculos protestaban cada golpe de sus alas, mientras que las recientemente curada heridas y las quemaduras tiraban de la piel, tanto en la superficie como por debajo. Ya había tenido muy poco tiempo para dormir y el cansancio se estaba apoderando de él, no importa lo duro que luchara contra él.

Bella estaba probablemente cansada, así y que necesitaban un descanso. Edward tuvo que encontrar un lugar seguro para que pasasen las horas de luz. Hasta que fueran capaces de dejar Skithdron detrás, se desplazarían por la noche, cuando su forma de dragón negro les ayudaría a ocultarse de forma segura en el cielo oscuro.

Edward mantuvo un ojo atento a dar un lugar apropiado para descansar y, en poco tiempo, encontró un pueblo. No suficiente como para ser considerada como una ciudad, el lugar era aún lo suficientemente grande para que pudieran confundirse con relativa facilidad. También había pequeños campos con cultivos que tendrían buenos lugares para esconderse. Había sólo unos pocos afloramientos rocosos en la llanura plana.

Edward tomó un grupo de rocas, a sabiendas de la mayoría de los skiths normalmente vivían en esos lugares ya habían sido conducidos hacia Draconia. El no vio signos de las criaturas repugnantes desde el aire, por lo que sopesaba sus opciones mientras el sol asomaba con más detalle en el horizonte. Tenía que ir a la tierra. Rápidamente.

Ajusto tan suavemente como pudo, Edward buscando una formación de roca mientras aún estaba en forma de dragón. Como un dragón podía luchar contra cualquier skiths restante y, probablemente, ganar, pero si estuviera atrapado en forma humana, sería verdaderamente difícil. Al no encontrar skiths, arrastró la panza por el suelo para que le fuera más fácil para Bella bajar de su espalda.

Bella estaba cansada hasta los huesos y tropezó al bajar de la ancha espalda del dragón. Se había cansado antes, pero no como esto. Este fue un buen tipo de cansancio que se produjo después de la alegría más grande Bella había conocido.

Hubo un revuelo de movimiento detrás de ella y luego dos brazos fuertes y humanos llegaron a su alrededor, estabilizándola mientras ella temblaba en sus piernas temblorosas. Edward. Su salvador y su protector. Un dragón en forma humana y una ruleta de cuentos sobre su familia. Un portador de la esperanza.

Pero, ¿qué clase de hombre era, en realidad? Bella había sido engañada demasiadas veces por los que antes había confiado. Hasta el momento, Edward ha sido todo bueno y amable con ella. Feroz, cuando sea necesario, también fue amable con ella cuando ella había tenido tan poca delicadeza en su vida.

"Bebe primero," Edward dijo en voz baja al oído. Ella parpadeó abrir los párpados caídos y vio su mano extendida delante de ella, señalando hacia un pequeño arroyo. De repente se dio cuenta de cuanta sed tenía. "Entonces puedo calentar una la pequeña piscina y se puedes tomar un baño, si lo deseas." Su mano se movió un poco y Bella siguió con la mirada a una pequeña área donde la corriente alimentaba una laguna poco profunda, a la derecha.

"Eso suena como el cielo".

Edward se rió entre dientes cuando él la soltó, lentamente, como para tener la certeza de sus pies se apoyaban. Ella tropezó hacia el agua dulce, que fluía y se dejó caer de rodillas en la suave orilla. El agua que brillaba en ella a la luz de la mañana, llamaba a beberla.

Bella no sabía cuánto tiempo se arrodilló en la orilla, en repetidas ocasiones cogiendo agua en la mano y llevándola a su boca, pero la frescura del agua la despertó de su letargo. Era consciente de Edward bebiendo a su lado. Después de un tiempo, se alejó de detrás de ella. Bella no tenía idea de lo que estaba haciendo, ni ella prestaba especial la atención. No, en ese momento lo único que importaba era el sabor limpio y fresco del agua contra la lengua y la sensación increíble de libertad.

No había estado fuera de los muros del palacio en más de un año y no había visto el sol en meses. James la mantenía encadenado en su habitación y no había ni siquiera una ventana para que ella viera el mundo exterior.

"Ahora, quitaré esas esposas de ti."

Bella levantó la vista para encontrarse Edward de pie a su lado. Se apartó de la orilla de la corriente, pero aún no podía ponerse de pie. Tenía las piernas entumecidas. Edward se agachó a su lado. Tenía dos piedras en las manos. Una de ellas era grande y bastante plana y la otra era del tamaño del puño con un borde afilado. Puso las rocas a su lado y le tomó la mano, frotando suavemente en las muñecas doloridas.

"Sé que estas deben de doler." Sus palabras susurradas hablaron directamente a su corazón. "Pero vamos a sacarlos de una manera u otra".

La manilla estaba soldada alrededor de su muñeca, con los restos de la cadena por su brazo. Edward, en forma de dragón, había roto las cadenas con facilidad, pero se dio cuenta de por qué había dejado el trabajo delicado para ahora, una vez que había visto sus garras afiladas dragón. Sin embargo, la fuerza la había asombrado y siguió haciéndolo mientras introducía el dedo índice de ambas manos en el enlace superior de la cadena y estirando aparte.

"Es increíble." Esos fueron los vínculos de hierro de espesor. Ningún hombre debería ser capaz de doblarlos como si fueran de plomo maleable. Ella parpadeó hacia él.

Edward se rió. "Uno de los beneficios de mi herencia. Algo de la fuerza del dragón, se mantiene, incluso en forma humana. Ahora, vamos a ver si esto funciona así. "Tiró la cadena en la parte profunda del río y fue inmediatamente absorbido por las rocas por debajo de la superficie. Luego, apretó los mismos dos dedos en la manilla, junto a la piel dolorida. Ella no pudo evitar una mueca de dolor cuando frotó una roncha especialmente sensible, y de inmediato se quedó inmóvil.

"Lo siento, Bella." La mirada en sus ojos hablaba de la ansiedad que le generaba lastimarla, aun sin intención.

"No es nada. Por favor, sigue intentándolo. Sufriré casi cualquier cosa para no tener estas cosas de mis muñecas, y realmente no me hizo daño. Sólo estoy un poco dolorida".

Continuó después de una breve pausa, más lentamente que antes y el doble de precavido.

La idea de que este hombre grande y fuerte usara su fuerza para ella era humillante.

Tiró y tiró, pero aunque el hierro estaba soldado chirrió un poco, no cedió. Bella pudo ver el estiramiento del cerrojo, pero se negó a romperse, incluso bajo la enorme fuerza de Edward.

"Creo que tenemos que tratarlo de otra manera." Edward quitó los dedos fácilmente, ahora la manilla estaba más floja, a continuación, tomó la mano la puso en la tierra, colocando la mano sobre la roca plana.

"¿Qué vas a hacer?" Ella pensó que tenía una idea, pero quería estar segura.

"La roca de aquí es algunos de las más duras del mundo", explicó, mientras colocaba la muñeca. "Yo voy a tratar de reventar la cabeza de los pernos y empujarlo a través, y luego debería ser capaz de doblar el hierro lo suficiente como para que usted puedas sacar la mano. Alineó la mano, cogiendo la otra roca en su puño. "No te mueva ahora".

Bella contuvo la respiración mientras hacía girar la roca en la muñeca, pero su objetivo era cierto. El estruendo de la roca contra el metal le dio ganas de retirarse, pero ella sabía lo importante que era para mantenerse quieta. Ella había aprendido todos los niveles de control sobre su cuerpo y las emociones, mientras estaba detenida por otro, presa, así que esto era relativamente fácil de lograr. Bella sólo mantiene el objetivo final en mente. Libertad para sus dolores, hemorragias, moretones.

Con unos pocos golpes más, bien colocados. La cabeza se desprendió el perno debilitado, y la caña, cayó hasta el suelo. Edward fue capaz de meter los dedos dentro y doblar el hierro suficientemente para que su mano pudiera escapar.

"Uno menos". Sonrió y ella sintió que las lágrimas de alegría se deslizaban por sus mejillas mientras se frotaba la pobre muñeca. Al llevar su muñeca hasta los labios, puso un tierno beso en la piel magullada y luego la coloco suavemente en el regazo, sólo para levantar la otra mano y repetir el proceso de eliminación de la cadena de hierro, la manilla.

Cuando sus manos estuvieron libres de los puños pesados, Edward humedeció un cuadrado de lino que tenía en el bolsillo y le lavó las muñecas con palmaditas y golpetazos, eliminando de la suciedad y la sangre seca con el agua fresca y fría. El cuidado y su expresión la humedecieron, pero ese pequeño tipo de energía la hizo retirar sus manos hacia atrás.

"No puedes!"

Edward se sentó y la miró. "Debo, Bella. Por favor, déjame hacer lo que pueda. No soy muy buen curandero, pero puedo hacerlo un poco más cómodo, al menos. "

Sacudió la cabeza. "Sé cómo la curación puede agotar. Tú necesitas tu fuerza, Edward. Ya habrá tiempo suficiente para sanar después de que estemos fuera de Skithdron de una vez por todas".

Sin embargo, la alzó en sus manos y se los puso en su regazo, apoyando la palma de la mano en las rodillas. Tenía las muñecas casi exactamente donde

las esposas habían sido estado durante tanto tiempo, pero en lugar de perjudicar, las manos de Edward eran suaves y curaban, mientras vertía un poco de su propia energía en su interior.

Ella estaba débil, pero sintió a su propio poder responder, en aumento, al mezclarse y se multiplicaba.

"Para!"

"No, espera. Todo irá bien, Bella. Ya lo verás. "

Ella trató de alejarse, pero ya era demasiado tarde. Sus energías se reunieron y enredaron, concentrando la energía curativa en sus pobres muñecas maltratadas, pero extrañamente, no fue la evacuación. No mucho de todos modos. Y su propia energía parecía estar trabajando en sus heridas, que nunca antes habia ocurrido.

"¿Qué está pasando?"

Edward se retiró, dejando que las muñecas ir con una amplia sonrisa. Estaban sanadas. Sanadas por completo, por primera vez en meses.

"Pensé que esto podría funcionar." Parpadeó con fatiga, pero no podía ver el cansancio que siempre aparecía después de realizar una curación de esta magnitud.

"¿Qué hiciste?"

"Es algo que me sucedió sólo una vez antes. Bella, nunca he sido un gran curandero, pero cuando se lesionó mi madre, traté de ayudar y su energía aumentó al dirigirse a mí, como la tuya hace un momento. Esme dijo que es que nuestra sangre se reconoce. Yo nunca habría logrado este nivel de curación por mi cuenta, pero con tu energía guiándome, era posible. "

"Nunca he sido capaz de sanarme a mí misma antes".

Edward movió la cabeza con un suspiro. "La mayoría de los curanderos no pueden. Es probable que todavía no será capaz de hacerlo, pero si la malla nuestras energías, algunas de sus guías de habilidad y amplifica mi propio poder. Al menos, esa es mi conjetura en cuanto a lo que sucedió. "

"Tu hiciste esto con mi madre, dijiste?"

Edward se levantó y tiró una piedra a lo lejos. "Lo hice. Había sido herida por un dragón, accidentalmente, por supuesto. Esme, me sentí muy mal por ella, pero era la única manera de salvar la vida de tu madre. En el momento en que se aferraba a la cima de un árbol con una horda de skiths en círculos de abajo. Esme tuvo que agarrarla, pero es difícil ser preciso con garras afiladas. Salvó a Renne, pero la hirió en el proceso. "

Bella todavía no podía creer que le estaba hablando de su madre. Su madre! Vivía y estaba en Draconia, se reunió con el dragón de su infancia que había sido como una madre para ella. Fue un sueño hecho realidad, y Bella casi tenía miedo de creer que podría reunirse con su madre y sus hermanas, si salían de Skithdron vivos.

Bella maravillada con sus muñecas curadas mientras bebía un poco más de la corriente de agua que fluía. Distraída por un sonido sibilante, Bella se volvió hacia la pequeña piscina a su derecha. Edward sonrió hacia ella, su rostro era tan hermoso, que hizo su estómago se contrajese.

"Tu baño está listo, señora."

Bella miró en silencio, incapaz de moverse, hasta que Edward se acercó a ella y la levantó por los hombros.

"¿Estás bien?"

Bella asintió con la cabeza, incapaz de formar las palabras que reflejaran los sentimientos en su interior. La confusión, el temor de que este momento de libertad no fuese a durar, el agradecimiento a este hombre maravilloso, y sorprendente, se revolvía en su interior.

Edward le puso el brazo sobre los hombros y la condujo a la pequeña piscina. Increíblemente, ella podía ver zarcillos de vapor de agua flotando desde su superficie.

"Está caliente y permanecerá así durante un tiempo. Te sugiero que saltas si deseas bañarte. Voy a darte la espalda si quieres, pero yo no te abandonaré. Ni siquiera por un momento. "Se sorprendió al colocar un casto beso en la sien. "No voy a dejar que nada te haga daño nunca más, Isabella".

Las palabras en voz baja y la forma en que dijo que su nombre causó un temblor a través de ella. La soltó y se alejó, dejando a Bella decidir su próximo movimiento. El vapor de agua la llamaba y se dio cuenta de que no se había bañado correctamente en mucho tiempo. Ni siquiera se molestó en quitarse la ropa delgada, entró en la pequeña piscina y se sumergió en el agua poco profunda.

Era el cielo. Bella simplemente se quedó por unos instantes permitiendo que el agua caliente a la rodean y la calentara. Volar sobre un dragón en la oscuridad de la noche la había dejado completamente fría, pero nunca se había quejado. El vuelo frío significó la libertad y era demasiado preciosa como para quejarse.

Después de unos minutos de felicidad caliente, Bella miró a su alrededor para encontrar una planta que ella conocía de su juventud, unas cuantas más a lo largo de la orilla del estanque. Scrubweed, se llamaba. Generaba una especia de espuma de jabón, pero las láminas sinuosas, que al juntarlas, hacían

una excelente esponja y emitía una sustancia resbaladiza que limpiaba casi tan bien como el jabón.

Mirando atrás para asegurarse de que Edward se había girado, Bella tiró del vestido mojado por la cabeza, quedándose en remojo un poco más. En primer lugar quería limpiarse a sí misma. Luego se lavaría la ropa. Bella cogió puñados de las hojas de scrubweed y dañó su mano. El barrido de las fibras vegetales era ligeramente abrasivo sobre la piel nunca se había sentido tan bien. El agua caliente, el aroma verde calmante de la scrubweed y la embriagadora sensación de libertad combinado en un momento brillante de la felicidad.

Bella reía mientras se lavaba, incontrolablemente feliz y aturdida como un niña.

"Parece que te estás divirtiendo." Voz de Edward flotó hacia ella cuando él se sentó sobre una roca, de espaldas a ella. Estaba siendo todo un caballero y ella se sintió conmovida por su caballerosidad.

"No he tomado un baño en tanto tiempo. Y no en agua caliente desde que era una niña. "

"A veces es útil ser un dragón." Su tono de broma.

"Apuesto a que si". Bella comenzó a trabajar en su vestido, lo limpio lo mejor que pudo. Estaba mojado cuando se lo puso de nuevo, pero no pudo evitarlo. A menos que...

"Edward, ¿puedes producir calor suficiente para secar mi vestido?" Sus palabras fueron dubitativas y tímida, pero también curiosas.

"Tráelo aquí y veré qué puedo hacer." Su sonrisa irónica sonaba cuando ella hizo una bola con el delgado vestido y apuntó.

Desafortunadamente, ella le golpeó justo en la cabeza con el fajo de tela empapada, pero sólo se rió desenrollando el desorden de su cuello y lo puso sobre la roca en la que había estado sentado. Tocó la roca con ambas manos, y en unos momentos, el vapor comenzó a aumentar y salir del material húmedo.

"Eso es increíble".

Edward la miró y le guiñó el ojo. Bella se alegraba de que todavía estuviese inmersa en el agua, pero la mirada de sus ojos indicaba que la estaba tomando el pelo, no era un depredador. Sin embargo, se sintió aliviada cuando le dio la vuelta para que no pudiera verla. Después de unos momentos más, levantó el vestido por los hombros y parecía mayormente seco.

"Creo que es lo mejor que le puedo dar." Él inclinó la cabeza como si se considera el simple vestido, entonces se cuadró de hombros. "Estoy dándome la vuelta ahora."

Bella quedó sin aliento, se dio vuelta, la mirada viajaba más de lo que podía ver de su cuerpo desnudo bajo el agua. Ella cruzó los brazos sobre sus pechos aunque Edward no parecía amenazante. No, su mirada era más de admiración caliente que peligrosa. Sin embargo, había fuego en sus ojos, calor en la forma en acechaba cercándose a ella, manteniendo su vestido ante él.

"No te hará ningún bien a tener un vestido seco, si lo colocas sobre la piel húmeda." Su voz era un estruendo sensual. "¡Sal de ahí, cariño, y te dejó seca,".

Haciendo acopio de valor, Bella trató de decidir qué hacer. Este hombre era tentador en extremo. La había salvado, se había ocupado de ella hasta este punto, pero ¿podía confiar en que él intentara tener más de ella de lo que estaba dispuesta a dar? Si perdía su virginidad, lo perdía todo, su fuerza, su seguridad, y muy probablemente su vida si James la encontraba. Pero este hombre era la tentación en sí mismo.

Era un tipo guapo, atento y muy fuerte, era atractivo en cada nivel. Había sufrido la tortura de James con una dignidad que nunca había visto antes y un coraje que la puso en vergüenza. Era un noble y valiente ser, y de ese mundo mágico. Tenía que recordarse constantemente a sí misma que Edward era la mitad dragón. Fue increíble. Incluso después de montar en su espalda fuerte durante horas en el cielo de noche oscura, que apenas podía creer que todo era real.

"Vamos, cariño. Tú sabes que yo nunca te haría daño. Me mataría verte lastimada en cualquier forma. "Sacudió el traje tentador, su oscuro y ojos color avellana observaban cuidadosamente sus reacciones.

Bella no podría renegar de él. Guardándose sus dudas y su miedo, se levantó vacilante del agua para comparecer ante el hombre que había literalmente le salvó la vida. Sin él, ella todavía estaría de vuelta en el palacio de James. Le debía mucho, sin embargo, él la trataba como si fuera preciosa. La hacía humilde. Edward demostraba ser un hombre de honor en todos los sentidos. Sólo esperaba que pudiera resistirse a su encanto lo suficiente como para conservar su virginidad y con ello, su poder. Sin esto, era demasiado vulnerable. Era la única cosa de valor que tenía y sería un suicidio permitir que se perdiera.

Sin embargo, algo dentro de sí anhelaba por este hombre. Ella quería saber de él, saber como se sentía su amor. Se movieron cosas que ella había creído muertas mucho tiempo atrás.

* * *

><p><strong>Disculpen la tardanza me he sometido a una pequeña cirugía y me he encontrado un poco indispuesta por eso el retraso espero continuar actualizando rápidamente.<strong>

**Gracias por leer! **


	5. Chapter 4

**Capítulo Cuatro**

Bella salió de la laguna delante de él y la boca de Edward se secó. Era tan hermosa, aun flaca y herida como estaba. Su pobre y maltratado cuerpo había tocado algo muy profundo dentro de él. Edward sabía lo que sería cuando sus heridas hubiesen sanado, una vez más. Había, después de todo, visto a su hermana Alice desnuda en el baño con su hermano mayor, Jasper.

Si bien había admirado sus suaves curvas y la forma de mujer, ella no le causaba este revuelo. No, había algo especial en Bella. Ella le afectaba como ninguna mujer antes, a tantos niveles diferentes. Ella estaba desnutrida y golpeada, pero él vio la belleza de su alma, la pureza de su espíritu brillaba a través de los hermosos ojos verdes. Sabía que, si les daba la oportunidad y tiempo para sanar, Bella podría fácilmente hacerle que su esclavo dispuesto.

Alejando la tentación de momento, Edward le entregó el vestido y pasó a la forma de dragón. Si se quedaba en su forma humana, la arrastraría a sus brazos. Simplemente no se fiaba de él para no violarla, y él podía ver desde la curiosidad vacilante en sus ojos que vería con agrado sus avances, o por lo menos que podía hacer que diera la bienvenida con un poco de persuasión. Era una de las cosas Edward que mejor hacía, convencer a la gente para hacer su voluntad, pero él se negó a tomar Bella de esa manera. No, si ella llegaba a su cama, ella vendría `por su propia voluntad. Esa era la única manera de estar seguro de ella, seguro de que sería completamente suya.

Y de repente, eso era lo más importante del mundo.

Tomando una respiración profunda, Edward sopló aire caliente sobre la piel húmeda de Bella, admirando la forma en que sus pequeños pezones se erizaban. Era tan hermosa. Después de un momento de timidez, Bella colocaba el vestido a un lado para que su cálido aliento de dragón pudiese flotar sobre su cuerpo. Se dio la vuelta para poder secarse la espalda y tuvo que apreciar la vista de su parte inferior, su trasero.

Había marcas de látigo, cruzando la espalda, que despertaron su ira. James iba a pagar lo que había hecho a esta mujer. Su mujer.

"¿Por qué gruñes? ¿Pasa algo? "Bella estiró el cuello para mirarle y Edward sabía que tenía que conseguir poner su rabia bajo control.

No es nada, respondió a su mente, contento cuando se puso el vestido fino sobre su cabeza. Se cambió rápidamente a la forma humana, tirando de su espalda a sus brazos, abrazándola con fuerza. "Nadie te va a golpear de nuevo, Isabella".

Las palabras la estremecieron, un voto que deseo que no lo rompiera. Sus brazos temblaban mientras la sostenía contra su pecho, los brazos tan suaves la rodeaban en torno a la cintura y los hombros tan suavemente como pudo.

"Está bien, Edward."

Su voz calmada causa estragos en su alma. Edward le besó el cabello húmedo con desesperación. Lo que estaba sintiendo era más grande que cualquier cosa que él nunca hubiera sentido antes. Su alma de dragón rugía por su compañera, mientras su corazón de hombre temblaba ante el temor de que esta criatura tan delicada pudiera ser en realidad la mujer que había estado buscando toda su vida.

"No soy muy buen curandero, Bella, pero cuando estemos fuera de peligro, voy a hacer mi mejor esfuerzo para ver las marcas desaparezcan y cada cicatriz del pasado sane. Ojalá pudiera hacer lo que nunca lo hubieses sufrido en absoluto".

Se dio la vuelta en sus brazos y lo sorprendió y probando su control. Era todo lo que podía hacer para besarla y llevarla al suelo debajo de él. Lo quería desesperadamente.

Sin embargo, su seguridad y comodidad tenía que venir primero. No era el momento de Edward para que sus deseos se realizasen y hacer caso omiso de su sentido común. Tenía que permanecer alerta ante cualquier peligro. Esto era Skithdron después de todo. Peligro podía llegar en muchas formas en esta tierra.

Seguramente James también estaría buscándolos. El loco rey no sufriría su huida felizmente. No, él enviaría a sus guardias tras ellos. Correría la voz por todo el país, en su busca.

Edward tenía que estar en guardia. Ciertamente, en su papel de espía de Draconia, que había estado en situaciones desesperadas antes, pero esta vez era diferente. Esta vez, no era sólo su propio pellejo el que estaba en juego, y se negó a correr ningún riesgo con la preciosa vida de Bella. La apretó contra su pecho, ella miraba hacia él como si pudiera ver hasta el fondo de su alma.

"Gracias, Edward, pero tienes que guardar las fuerzas. Tenemos que salir de Skithdron lo más rápidamente posible. "Sus palabras le hicieron volver a realidad. "No tendrás ningún argumento contra mí en ese sentido, señora. Pero primero, tenemos que descansar. Y asegurarnos un poco de comida y tal vez algunas ropas más cálidas para tí. "

"¿Pero dónde?" "Estamos cerca de una gran ciudad." Él asintió con la cabeza hacia su izquierda, cuando la dejó alejarse de él, poco a poco. Era difícil que la dejase ir, pero él sabía que tenía que hacerlo. "Después de descansar, justo antes de la puesta del sol, iremos al pueblo y conseguiremos lo que necesitamos". "Pero no tenemos dinero." Edward sonrió mientras se alejaba y se sentó en la roca que había utilizado antes. "Yo podría robar lo que necesitamos, pero…", levantó su pie izquierdo y abrió un compartimiento secreto en la suela de la bota ", tengo algunas monedas."

Bella se inclinó para mirar el calzado más de cerca. "Eso es genial!" Edward se inclinó ligeramente. "Gracias. Yo pensé lo mismo. Los hombres de James cogieron mi bolso y todos los demás elementos de valor, pero siempre intento tener un alijo disponible para situaciones de emergencia como ésta. "

"Haces este tipo de cosas a menudo, entonces?" Su sonrisa burlona le encantaba. Edward se encogió de hombros. "A menudo es suficiente. Es uno de los peligros de ser un espía.

"Miró su reacción de cerca. Nunca había dicho la verdad de su profesión antes a una mujer, pero esta mujer era diferente. Su reacción le importaba. Que le horrorizaba pensar que a ella le diera asco esa idea, pero no tendría que haberme preocupado. Sus hermosos ojos iluminados con chispas de interés y una especie de reflejo de la intriga audaz manifestaban la forma en que sentía por el trabajo realizado al servicio de su tierra y su gente.

"Sabía que había algo especial en ti."

Su aceptación casual se filtró en su corazón y en su alma caliente. "Tu eres la especial, señora. Yo no soy más que un humilde soldado al servicio de mi rey. "

"Tu trabajas para el rey de Draconia?" Edward asintió con la cabeza mientras cogía sólo algunas de las monedas de repuesto de su zapato, dejando el resto oculto.

"Él es mi hermano". "Tu hermano? Entonces, ¿eso te hacen un príncipe? "Hizo una pausa.

"Dioses buenos! Usted es el Príncipe Edward." Bajó la cabeza, riéndose de su reacción sorprendida.

"El mismo."

"James es un tonto. No tenía idea de quién era usted. "

"Tanto mejor para mí. Si lo hubiera sabido…"

"Si lo hubiera sabido," ella lo interrumpió, con voz sombría, "ya estarías muerto. Odia a la familia real de Draconia. Está loco de celos de todos vosotros y quiere muertos a cada uno de vosotros. El dice peroratas sobre ello, incluso cuando está solo. Es una obsesión suya. "

"Me lo temía. Hemos aprendido un poco acerca de sus maquinaciones, incluso antes de ser coronado, y todas las evidencias apuntan al hecho de que él ha estado trabajando durante años para destruir toda la línea real en Draconia. Incluida la tuya. "

"¿Yo?" Ella rió nerviosamente. "Yo no soy de realeza."

"Me permito disentir. Con razón, tu es la princesa Isabella de la Cámara de Kent. "

"Debes estar bromeando!"

Él sonrió, disfrutando de su manera suave, incluso cuando indignada. "Me temo que no. Tu madre fue la única superviviente, cuando fue asesinada toda su familia. Creo que se hizo por orden de James, aunque nunca pudo ser demostrado. Por lo que hemos sido capaces de determinar, una criada se llevó a tu madre, que era sólo un bebé en aquel momento, y corrió la misma noche de la masacre. Ella crió a tu madre, le cambió el nombre para mantenerla como propia, por lo que nunca supo de su derecho de nacimiento, pero todavía había una afinidad con los dragones que la llevó, incluso, como una niña-a la dragona, Esme ".

"Así que estás diciendo a mi madre es como tú? Medio-dragón? "

"Como nosotros. Todos los miembros de las diferentes líneas reales llevan el dragón, como parte de su alma. Todos los descendientes de Draneth son la mitad dragón, y por lo tanto reales. Tu línea desciende de Kent, tercer hijo de Draneth, por lo que nos guste o no, eres una princesa de Draconia." Ella no parecía muy convencida.

"Supongo que somos primos, entonces?" Ella parecía estar pensando en voz alta.

Edward se acercó a ella, barriendo un brazo alrededor de su cintura y tirando de su forma ágil contra su pecho. Le gustaba el grito ahogado que emitía con su movimiento repentino. A él le gustaba más que ella no hiciera el menor intento de alejarse.

"Solamente si nos estamos besando como primos, mi encantadora Isabella". Colocó un dulce beso en los labios, dudando un momento antes de tomarla más profundamente, asegurando su boca con la suya.

Ella sabía a violetas y a primavera... y a necesidad de poseerla. Daría cualquier cosa para hacerla suya, para siempre, pero no podía apresurarla. Edward sabía que tenía que hacer esto bien. Esta era, quizás, la seducción más importante de su vida y se condenaría sino se asegurarse de darle el tiempo que necesitaba para llegar a él por su propia voluntad. En recuerdo de su objetivo, se retiró, aunque fue una de las cosas más duras que jamás había hecho.

"Eres una maravilla para mí, Isabella. Tan fuerte, tan femenina, tan hermosa en el espíritu y corazón. "

El rubor tiñó sus mejillas. Esta pequeña mujer no estaba acostumbrada a los elogios de cualquier tipo, notó. Tendría que poner remedio a eso y hacerle comprender su belleza, tanto interior como exterior recordándoselo todos los días para el resto de sus vidas. Es un deber que no sólo disfrutaría, sino que se deleitaría en él.

Dando un paso atrás, la soltó lentamente.

"¿Alguna otra pregunta?"

Parecía considerarlo por un momento.

"¿A dónde van tus ropas cuando cambias?"

Edward no pudo evitarlo. Se echó a reír. De todas las preguntas que había esperado, esta lo tomó por sorpresa.

"No sé exactamente a dónde van, pero cuando estaba aprendiendo a cambiar, no siempre regresan." Se rió cuando sus ojos se abrieron y dejó caer su cuerpo, poniéndola encima.

"Es parte de la magia que Draneth el Sabio negocio entre los dragones y la humanidad".

"Él era un mago, ¿no?"

Edward asintió. "Uno de los últimos en ese campo. Renunció a su dominio de la mayor parte de la magia para convertirse en el hombre y el dragón, aunque algo de su magia menor ha pasado por las líneas reales a través de sus hijos y sus descendientes durante cientos de años. No puedo evocar los elementos del aire, pero si tuviera algo en mi persona en el momento en que cambió -como las monedas en el zapato, puedo llamarlos de vuelta cuando regreso. "Edward tomó nota de la posición del sol en el cielo. "Ahora hay que descansar un par de horas." Limpiando una pequeña zona en la grieta entre dos paredes naturales de piedra, que forman un pequeño ángulo, se protegieron en cierta medida, Edward le señaló que acostase en el suelo arenoso.

Bella lo hizo sin protestar, y eso indicó a Edward que la huérfana no había tenido muchas comodidades en su joven vida. Ella no parecía darse cuenta de la dureza de la tierra contra su cuerpo, pero se colocó como si estuviera acostumbrada a dormir en el suelo. Y, de hecho, Edward se dio cuenta con tristeza, que probablemente lo estaba.

Después de una última comprobación, Edward se acostó junto a ella. Temblaba un poco, y casi se podía saborear su miedo, pero el la protegería de todo peligro. Aun de sí mismo.

"Descansa un poco tranquila." Él le susurró a ella, tirando de su pequeño cuerpo contra su espalda con un fuerte brazo alrededor de su cintura. "No voy a hacerte daño. Voy a cuidarte y mantenerse a salvo. "

También esperaba que algo de la notable energía de curación se intercambiase entre ellos mientras dormían y los haría a los dos más fuertes. No estaba garantizado, lo sabía, pero tendrían que estar en contacto para que al menos existiera la oportunidad.

Pero tocarla es lo único que haría.

Eso incluso si casi lo mata.

No importaba lo mucho que quería - no, necesitaba- hacerla rodar debajo de él, e introducir su virilidad en su caliente interior. No podía. No lo haría. No,

ella tenía que venir a él. Esa es la única manera de atarla a él por el resto de sus vidas y más allá. Por su propia voluntad.

Con ese pensamiento en mente, Edward la acogió en su cuerpo, acariciando su pelo suave, lo mejor que pudo. Mostraba la confianza que se había ganado, él lo sabía muy bien, y este era el primer paso. La protegería mientras dormían y ella aprendería que podía confiar en él su seguridad, su cuerpo, y sí, su virginidad.

"Edward-"

Él se negó a escuchar sus objeciones. Esto era muy importante.

"Calla cariño. Confía en mí. Todo lo que quiero hacer es abrazarte. Eso es todo. Así es como vas a aprender a confiar en mí. Te lo prometo. "

"No estoy acostumbrada a esto".

"Sin embargo, te encontré dormida contra mí en la cámara de James y no te hice ningún daño. Confía en mí en esto, mi amor. Yo nunca, nunca podría hacerte daño. Me mataría antes de hacerte daño. "

"Ni siquiera me conoces", que se opuso. "A veces siento como si ni siquiera yo misma me conociera." Eso último era una confesión susurró mientras la sentia temblar contra él.

Edward la abrazó con más fuerza, calmando lo mejor que podía, mientras ella temblaba de emoción. Él pensó que incluso podría estar llorando, y él sabía que eso era probablemente una buena cosa. Después de todo lo que había pasado, Bella lo necesitaba para que un poco del daño se curara.

"Está bien, nena. Te tengo. Y sé que todo lo que se necesitas saber acerca de ti." Le besó la coronilla. "Sé que eras buena, cuidadosa y generosa. Me sanaste cuando en realidad no necesitabas hacer más que mantenerme vivo para la próxima ronda de James. Tienes el coraje de un caballero y el corazón de un dragón. Tú, que nunca habías volado antes, confiabas en mí lo suficiente como para dar un salto de fe desde la más alta torre en Skithdron en el negro de la noche y nunca te quejaste. "

Se rió entonces y era un sonido acuoso. Parecía llorar, y casi se le rompe el corazón.

"Eso no era el valor. Ese era el temor de ser capturada. "Ella se puso rígida, una vez más, cuando le susurró," yo hubiese preferido morir ".

"No, cariño. Nunca pienses eso. Donde hay vida, hay esperanza. Y donde quiera que estés, ahí estaré yo, dispuesto a ayudarle en todo lo que pueda. Yo te lo prometo. Ahora y siempre. "

"Eres un hombre bueno, Edward."

"¡Oh, por favor, no permitas que se corra la voz. Sería la ruina de mi reputación como canalla".

Ella rió de nuevo y esta vez el sonido era más alegre y menos triste.

"Un tipo sinvergüenza, entonces. ¿Esta esto mejor? "

"Sólo un poco", acordó, besando su pelo y rodeándola con su calor. Ya podía sentir sus energías llegar de uno al otro. Ambos necesitaban este sueño curativo más que nada ahora y le complacía empezar a sentirla relajarse, su cuerpo encontraría el camino en el olvido reparador.

Horas de vigilia, más tarde, Edward recorrió rápidamente la zona. Bella seguía durmiendo, en la misma posición en la que se había quedado dormida. Estaba tan tranquila en sus brazos, odiaba moverse, pero tenía trabajo que hacer.

Edward sabía que había sido un alto riesgo para ellos, dormir, pero era un riesgo necesario. El cansancio de la paliza, y luego el escape, junto con la curación que le había hecho en las muñecas habían sido más de lo que podía soportar, y que tenía que estar fuerte para conseguir hacer el resto del camino a la seguridad, a través de la frontera de Draconia.

A juzgar por la posición del sol, era media tarde. Momento casi perfecto para lo que había planeado. Edward salto a una corta distancia, donde su dragón sentía a un conejo comiendo la hierba, cerca de la orilla del río. No era mucho, pero ver a Bella que estaba casi muerta de hambre era insoportable. Cuando se despertase de su sueño, quería tener comida para ella y este conejo seria un buen comienzo. El resto iba a recogerlo en la ciudad, si la madre de todos seguía bendiciéndoles en su camino.

Dando a una oración silenciosa por la caza del conejo y por velar por su seguridad, Edward se abalanzó sobre él. Sólo unos minutos más tarde, con el uso de sus garras afiladas y unas bocanadas de fuego de dragón, la carne se había cocinado y estaba lista.

El olor de la carne asada despertó a Bella de un profundo sueño afortunadamente sin sueños. No había sentido tan bien con el paso de los años. Parpadeo al abrir los ojos soñolientos, Bella vio el proveedor de su bienestar.

Edward.

Era incluso más hermoso en la tenue luz del sol de lo que había sido en la madrugada, y la sonrisa se le envió a su manera, simplemente se robó el aliento.

"El desayuno está servido, señora." Saludó con una cómica floritura, la carne chisporroteaba, todavía en la brocheta de cocinarlo, aunque ella no vio ningún fuego.

"¿Cómo cocinó eso?"

"Bella", que hace clic en su lengua en ella con una sonrisa burlona: "Soy un dragón".

Ella tenía que reírse de eso. Ha pasado tanto tiempo desde que ella había tenido algo de que reírse. Se sentía bien estar libre de preocupaciones-o casi- por primera vez en años. Y todo fue gracias a este hombre increíble.

Bella extendió la mano y tomó el pincho de carne de él.

"Gracias, príncipe Edward."

"Ah, es sólo Edward para ti, mi querida. Además, todavía estamos en territorio hostil. Ed el espía es lo que soy cuando estoy fuera de las fronteras de mi patria. "

Bella asintió gravemente, al darse cuenta muy bien lo importante que era que su verdadera identidad siguiera siendo un secreto. Si James se enteraba de quién y qué era exactamente Edward, movería cielo y tierra para matarlo. No es que James no estuviera haciéndolo ya para llevarla de vuelta. Ella sabía lo importante que era para su existencia continuada.

Sin un curandero a su entera disposición, la sangre y el veneno Skith dentro de James comenzaría a matarlo, lenta, dolorosa y terriblemente. Sintió un leve dolor por lo que iba a sufrir, pero le encantaba su libertad. Volver no era una opción. Ella iba a morir antes que ser recapturada.

"Come, cariño. Es casi la hora de que hagamos nuestro movimiento en la ciudad. "

Bella mordió el conejo, perfectamente cocido, disfrutando de su primer gusto a carne en meses. James no le había permitido comer bien, echándole las sobras de su mesa sólo en raras ocasiones. Muy a menudo, estaba alimentada por un esclavo que traía papilla una vez al día de las cocinas de palacio. Era material casi desagradable, pero ella sabía que James la mantenía débil a propósito para que ella fuera más dócil.

Ella devoró su parte, saboreando cada bocado aunque ella no podía dejar de comer rápido. Ella se moría de hambre. Sólo ahora, con la comida delante de ella, le permitía sentir el verdadero alcance de su hambre.

"¿No vas a tener para ti?"

Edward movió la cabeza, pasandole a ella el resto del conejo. -Voy a buscar algo en la ciudad. "

Se agachó frente a ella, sonriendo tan amablemente, hizo sus rodillas débiles.

"Por favor, me siento como un glotona. ¿No quieres un poco? "

Sostuvo el pincho para él y él pareció considerarlo por un momento poco antes de inclinarse aún más. Cogió un trozo entre sus dientes, sosteniéndola con la mirada como lo masticaba y tragaba. Por alguna razón sus acciones la hicieron perder el aliento. Se humedeció los labios con un lento y sensual movimiento de su lengua.

"Delicioso".

De alguna manera tenía la impresión de que estaba hablando acerca de algo más aparte de la carne. Levantó la mano, cubriendo la de ella con suavidad y orientó el pincho de nuevo hacia su boca mientras la miraba.

"Come, cariño. Tenemos que empezar a movernos pronto. "

Edward se echó para atrás de repente, con la cabeza inclinada hacia la carretera a una corta distancia a su izquierda, detrás de las imponentes rocas. Nadie podía verlos desde la carretera, ni tampoco Edward y Bella podían ver mucho al menos que se subieran un poco más altos en las rocas, pero se oía bastante bien. Sonidos prorrogados en el árido paisaje de esta parte de Skithdron.

El miedo estremeció a Bella cuando se dio cuenta de los ruidos aterradores. El sonido de caballos significaba un cambio de rumbo, y el sonido de sus cascos al galope indicaron que viajaban rápido. Ruidos metálicos hacían pensar en las espadas, escudos y armaduras ligeras transportadas por algunos de los guardias de James.

Bella no dijo una palabra cuando Edward se enderezó. Se subió lo bastante alto como para ver sobre las rocas a la carretera, mientras que Bella se quedó quieta como una piedra y preocupada. Sus uñas un poco irregulares se clavaron en sus palmas cuando apretó los puños asustada, todos los músculos de su cuerpo, gritaban en silencioso terror a que les descubrieran.

Edward se dejó caer sobre los pies casi en silencio. Su rostro era sombrío, pero su actitud parecía tranquila. "Estamos a salvo por ahora, pero esos eran guardias de palacio, no es bueno para nosotros. Se dirigen a la ciudad. Esto significa que no nos pueden ver allí, Bella, pero necesitamos con urgencia suministros. "

"Entonces, ¿qué podemos hacer?"

"Voy a entrar solo. Hay menos posibilidades de que me reconozcan mi. Tengo maneras de camuflarme y puedo pelear con ellos mejor que tú, si me coge. Pero eso significa que vamos a tener que esconderte en algún lugar seguro en primer lugar. "" Lo haces parecer tan fácil ".

"No lo es, Bella había capturado un movimiento con el rabillo del ojo. Era un skith y era enorme.

"Edward!"

Su susurro aterrado le hizo girar incluso antes de la última sílaba saliera de sus labios. Se enfrentó a la Skith gigante que se deslizaba hacia ellos desde el otro lado del pequeño estanque y se transformó rápida y limpiamente en su forma de dragón. Edward se puso entre Bella y la criatura mortal.

Edward respiró una bocanada de aire y soltó un torrente de fuego que calentó hasta los tres metros de distancia. Se adelantó al Skith, dándole sin cuartel cuando la criatura gigante trató de evadirle y escupir su veneno mortal sobre él. Pero tuvo poco efecto inmediato en las escamas de dragón. Bella sabía que Edward podía soportar luchar contra el Skith solo durante algún tiempo antes de que el veneno se metiera y lo comiera incluso a través de la difícil piel de dragón. Uno a otro, los dragones eran generalmente más fuertes que los skiths, o eso se dijo se dijo.

Pero aún así, tenía que estar un poco dolorido del ácido en sus escamas. El Skith era astuto, pero Edward avanzada, no permitiéndole la retirada o ponerse a más tiros de los que podía manejar. Con una explosión final de llamarada de gran alcance, asó a la criatura hasta que dejó de moverse, muerta.

Edward, en forma de dragón, utilizo sus garras para apuñalar a través de la carcasa para tener la certeza de su muerte. Los Skiths eran peligrosos y difíciles de matar, aunque fueran por un dragón. Cuando se mostró satisfecho de la muerte de la criatura, Edward inmediatamente puso el elegante cuerpo de dragón negro en el arroyo cercano, lavándose el veneno lo mejor que pudo.

"¿Estás bien?"

_Estoy bien, dulce. El veneno de las pica sólo un poco. El agua lo lava lejos y voy a estar tan bien como nuevo en unos minutos. _

Bella encontró sus pies y corrió a ayudarlo, salpicando agua de río arriba, donde estaba claro, sobre sus escamas brillantes mientras se revolcaba en el arroyo poco profundo. Ella vio momentos difíciles cuando el veneno había comenzado a profundizar en su muy duro, pero flexible cuerpo y concentró su trabajo en aquellos lugares en primer lugar. Después de unos minutos, Edward se levantó de la corriente, sacudiendo la última de las aguas.

"¿Cómo te sientes?"

Nico se transformó antes de contestar. "Bien, como nuevo".

Y realmente parecía muy bien, sano y salvo, de pie ante ella, vestido una vez más con sus pantalones de cuero y camisa.

"Eso fue increíble".

Débilmente aliviada, Bella comenzó a retroceder, pero Edward la tomó en sus brazos y la abrazó por un momento.

"Lamento haberte asustado, cariño." Le susurró en el pelo al lado de la oreja. "Siento mucho haberte puesto en peligro."

Se puso de nuevo a mirar al dolor de sus ojos. "Eso no fue tu culpa, Edward. Estamos en Skithdron. Skiths son un riesgo bastante común en esta tierra maldita. No puedes culparte por eso. Pero puedo darte las gracias por salvar mi vida, una vez más. "

Levantó la mano, atrevida, y le besó en los labios. Ella quería el beso después de lo que acababa de pasar. Era un hombre bueno, valiente y audaz, pero tan gentil con ella. Si no estaba muy equivocada, estaba medio enamorada de él ya.

¡Oh, este hombre era peligroso.

Bella se alejó antes de que cualquiera de ellos pudiera profundizar en el beso, sabiendo que era lo mejor. Ella no podía renunciar a su virginidad por nada. Todavía no. No hasta que estuviera lejos de Skithdron y fuera del alcance de James.

Edward la miraba como si quisiera decir algo, pero se encogió de hombros y la dejó ir. Él hizo una demostración de registro de los alrededores y medió el tiempo por el sol antes de volverse hacia ella.

-Será mejor que me vaya. Cualquiera que va esto sabrá que un dragón es el responsable. Y el olor va a llamar la atención. Afortunadamente, el viento está soplando fuera de la ciudad, o no podríamos hacerlo".

No había pensado en eso, pero se dio cuenta que tenía razón. "Muy bien, vamos. Cuanto antes terminemos con esto, más pronto podemos salir de Skithdron".

"Son las palabras más verdaderas que nunca se han dicho, cariño." Edward le guiñó el ojo mientras se dirigían hacia los árboles dispersos que se alineaban en el camino. "Vamos a caminar en paralelo a la carretera, pero no en ella. No quiero ser visto hasta después de haber encontrado un lugar para guardarte, entonces voy a dar un rodeo y entrar desde la carretera por lo que cualquier persona del pueblo que me vea, no me creerá será sospechoso.

"Buen plan.

"Oye, esto es lo que hago, Isabella. Es mi trabajo".

"Y veo que eres muy bueno en eso." Ella le sonrió, verdaderamente feliz por su presencia en este viaje. Sin él no habría dado ni tres pasos desde la puerta de James. Por lo demás, nunca se habría escapado. Ella todavía estaría encadenada a la cama de James, sirviendo a su placer perverso.

Llegaron cerca de las afueras de la ciudad pronto, mientras que el sol hacía su viaje hacia el lejano horizonte. Los árboles dispersos dieron paso a campos de cultivo cerca de la ciudad. Hileras de alto maíz contra el cielo rosa y naranja. Los rayos del sol poniente marcaban la silueta de los rasgos fuertes de Edward contra el color naranja y rojo brillante del horizonte.

Era tan guapo, que tenía que recuperar el aliento cada vez que se tomaba un momento para pensar en lo bonito que era, tanto por dentro como por fuera. Hasta ahora había sido todo bondad y valor, era incuestionable. Edward había enfrentado la tortura de James, sus guardias, y justo ahora un mortal Skith, sin ningún tipo de arma mas que su sorprendente capacidad de transformarse en un dragón.

Bella confiaba en él con su vida y sabía, en el fondo, que le daría su corazón, así, con pocas protestas, si se lo pedía. Sin embargo, tenía que protegerse, hacerle saber la facilidad con que podría enamorarse de él. Edward era un pícaro. Peor que eso, era un príncipe de sangre real y no importa que él dijera que era una noble de Draconia perdida hace mucho tiempo, Bella siempre sería nada más que un esclava fugitiva. Jamás podría tener a Edward en su vida. Ni él, con toda probabilidad, la querría a ella más que por unos preciosos días.

Mejor seguían siendo amigos y compañeros. Mejor para su seguridad física y la seguridad de su corazón frágil, sometido a juicio. "Esto es lo debería hacer," Edward reflexionó mientras miraba a su alrededor. "Va a estar oscuro y de momento estos campos son probablemente tu mejor apuesta para ocultarte, pero quiero que tengas una vía de escape en caso de necesitarla. Si un Skith viene…"

"Voy a correr como el infierno. "Edward rió suavemente.

"Me gusta su actitud, cariño. Eso es bueno. Pero skiths son bastante rápidos. Incluso tus pies hermosos no te llevarán lo suficientemente rápido. Pero lo que puedes hacer es subir".

" Subir a qué?"¿Ves a ese árbol de allí?" Ellos estaban en la orilla de la del campo de maíz, más cercano a la ciudad. De hecho, el campo rozaba las paredes de la ciudad, formados por la parte trasera de los graneros, cobertizos y casas, con tablones para mantener el skiths fuera. El árbol que Edward señalaba estaba solo en este lado de la pared, justo al lado de un establo con un techo ligeramente inclinado.

"Lo veo, pero debo advertirte, que no he subido a un árbol desde que tenía ocho años". "Si un Skith te persigue, te vas a subir toda derecha. Temer por la vida es una de las motivaciones más maravillosas. Ella sabía eso de sobra. Ella había vivido los últimos años en casi constante temor por su vida. Y Edward tenía razón: el miedo era una buena motivación. Él debió de haber visto su expresión en el crepúsculo por que la alzó en sus brazos y la abrazó por un rápido momento. "Lo siento, cariño." Besó la corona de la cabeza suavemente, casi disculpándose, y su sensibilidad le dio ganas de llorar. Pero este no era el momento de histeria. Tenían que entrar y salir de aquí lo más rápido posible.

"Está bien, Edward. Realmente. Así que, ¿quieres que suba a ese árbol?" La dejó ir con un beso final a su pe

"Sí, pero sólo si es necesario. Subir al árbol, luego te deslizas al techo lo más cercano a la cumbre que sea posible. El Skith no será capaz de llegar allí, y tú debes estar fuera del alcance cuando te escupa".

"Entonces, ¿por qué no me voy allí ahora mismo, mientras que vas a la ciudad? "

"Porque puedes ser vista. Incluso por la noche, la gente viaja por la carretera y los agricultores vienen a horas intempestivas desde sus rebaños. No vayas allí a menos que lo necesites, ¿de acuerdo?" Ella asintió con la cabeza cuando la inundó la comprensión. El árbol estaba a unos buenos diez metros del borde del campo.

"¿Así que quieres que me quede aquí en el maíz hasta que sienta el peligro, entonces corro hacia el árbol y luego al techo. ¿Verdad? " Él sonrió a los ojos, llenos de aprobación.

"Eres rápida".

"No realmente." Bella sintió que sus mejillas se coloreaban y agachó la cabeza cuando Edward le tomó la mejilla.

"Eres una mujer hermosa e inteligente, Isabella." Habló con tanta seriedad, que tenía que mirar a sus ojos chispeantes. "Nunca lo dudes".

La besó con dulzura entonces, no avanzando a beso profundo, sólo un saludo de reconocimiento a los labios que tanto significaban para su corazón herido, maltratado.

Levantándose demasiado pronto, Edward dio un paso atrás y la vio, su mirada casi lo hacia arder con su intensidad.

"Tengo que irme, pero vuelvo en una hora. Te lo prometo. "

Temor establecido en al verlo alejarse. ¡Vuelve pronto, Edward ".

Su expresión se suavizó por un momento. "Lo haré. Mantente segura y alerta. Vuelvo antes de que te enteres. "

Y con eso, se desvaneció entre los oscuros tallos de maíz. riño. Pero vamos a hacer este trabajo. No tengas miedo. "


	6. Chapter 5

**Capítulo Cinco**

Dejar a Bella en ese campo de maíz fue una de las cosas más difíciles que Edward había hecho nunca, pero no veía otra manera. Dio marcha atrás rápidamente, se dirigió a la calle, la oscuridad era casi completa. Nada podría retrasarle, Bella le espera en la oscuridad, fría. Había que actuar rápido.

Edward ofreció una oración en silencio a la Madre de Todos para la seguridad de Bella y la suya propio al tomar la ruta de acceso a la ciudad, en la carretera a cielo abierto por primera vez en días. Edward estaba tomando un riesgo muy grande, entrar en una ciudad donde no conocía a los soldados de James que ya estaban, sin duda, se corrió la voz de su huida. Conteniendo la respiración, Edward fue gratamente sorprendido cuando él pasó al portero sin demasiados problemas. La gente caminaba de ida y vuelta por la puerta grande sin que nadie dudara de quiénes eran o qué estaban haciendo en la ciudad fortificada.

Puertas y murallas alrededor de las ciudades eran algo común en Skithdron para mantener fuera los skiths. Sin dudar, una Skith podría devastar una ciudad como ésta en un corto tiempo, pero la gente de recursos de esta tierra aprendieron a construir sus casas en grupos, dejando, paredes en blanca en torno al lugar, compuesto por las espaldas de los edificios con cercas de enormes troncos en los espacios intermedios. Ellos eran extraordinariamente buenos en el mantenimiento de los skiths alejados de la gente en, por lo tanto había necesidad de una puerta. El portero se suponía que debía estar atento a los skiths y cerrar la pesada puerta, a primera vista, cerrar la ciudad y dar la alarma. El efecto secundario, por supuesto, era que un portero curioso también podría regular quien entraban y salían de la ciudad.

Este portero, sin embargo, parecía más interesado en ver el interior de sus párpados que en la vía o alrededores. Estaba roncando suavemente cuando Edward paso, tumbado en su silla al lado de la cuerda y un sistema de poleas, que podría descender la puerta con rapidez si el peligro amenazaba.

Moviéndose discretamente, Edward encontró una probable taberna rápidamente. El posadero era un hombre corpulento con mejillas rojas y una mirada general jovial hacia él. Miró a Edward sospechosamente al principio, pero se iluminó cuando vio a la moneda de plata que Edward le ofrecía para un servicio rápido y eficaz, discreto.

Edward ordenó una gran canasta de alimentos. Examinó la habitación, espiando una vieja, negra, capa que colgaba en un rincón detrás del mostrador.

"Eso parece ser una capa caliente." Edward mantuvo su voz baja para no ser escuchadas. "Yo perdí la mía en el camino y tenía la esperanza de encontrar un reemplazo. Está a la venta?"

La mirada del hombre se dirigió a la barra a través de la habitación y Edward la siguió. Dos jóvenes trabajaban en la barra, compartiendo ambos los rasgos fuertes del posadero. Sin duda, eran sus hijos y el manto probablemente pertenecía a uno de ellos.

"Perder la capa es algo lamentable", dijo el hombre, frunciendo los labios para un efecto dramático cuando frunció el ceño. Edward palpaba otra moneda, permitiendo al

vendedor a vislumbrar el oro reluciente en la mano. "Pero creo que podríamos llegar a un acuerdo, ya que los días son cada vez más fríos."

"¿Tiene usted alguna cuerda resistente? Me vendría bien algo de eso también. "

Los ojos del hombre se redujeron. "Tengo algunas atrás."

El hombre no sólo era astuto, era un poco oportunista. Edward no quería arriesgarse a pedir ropa para Bella. Había hecho lo suficiente por ahora. Observó la habitación, como el ventero se afanaban en torno a sus espaldas, el embalaje de la canasta con los alimentos y los demás elementos.

El posadero parecía más que feliz de ganar una suma tan grande por relativamente poco y se lo llevó en un tiempo récord, mientras que Nico cogía rápidamente en un bol comida caliente de la olla.

Estaba a medio camino con la comida, cuando dos de los guardias del castillo de James pasaron a través de la puerta, tomando asiento en una mesa a unos metros de Edward.

Aprovechó la oportunidad para escuchar su conversación, haciendo todo lo posible por parecer tranquilo y despreocupado. Cuando la puerta se abrió por primera vez, Edward pensaba que estaba perdido, pero los guardias parecían más interesados en comer y beber que en interrogar a los patronos de la taberna. Gracias a la Madre.

Edward dejó escapar un suspiro de alivio cuando los guardias se centraron sobre sus comidas copiosas y el propietario regresó con la capa y la cesta. Realizando de una retirada estratégica, Edward con calma salió de la taberna, una moneda de oro más ligero, pero más rico en provisiones y en información. Había oído quejarse un poco a los guardias y sabía con certeza ahora que la alarma había sido enviado desde aquí a la frontera.

De acción rápida de James presentaba problemas a su capacidad para cruzar la frontera, pero Edward decidió dar un paso cada vez. Primero se prepararía lo mejor que pudieran para el viaje, y luego ya vería como la sacaba de Skithdron.

Al acecho de un tendedero, Edward también tuvo la oportunidad al salir de la ciudad para robar un poco de ropa para Bella. Tenía que haber estado congelada tras el largo viaje frío de la noche anterior. Dejando de una moneda de plata en pago, Edward no sentiría culpa por tomar el vestido de la desconocida mujer campesina.

Dio la vuelta con cuidado a través del campo de maíz, que la oscuridad hacia salir a depredadores en Skithdron de una talla que no existía en su tierra natal. Sin embargo, Edward había viajado lo suficiente para saber cómo evitar los peores de ellos, y usó sus habilidades abrirse paso rápidamente de nuevo hacia Bella.

Edward regresó al lugar donde había dejado a Bella, pero no estaba por ninguna parte. El pánico le amenazado hasta que un susurro de las hojas del árbol de diez metros de altura le llamó la atención.

Bella le devolvió la sonrisa de entre las hojas de una rama baja. Saltó al suelo y corrió hacia él.

Edward bajó la canasta y la tomó en sus brazos al entrar en el camuflaje de maíz. Abrazándola con fuerza, colocó pequeños besos por toda la cara.

"¿Tienes miedo de mí, cariño."

"Yo tenía demasiado miedo de permanecer en el maíz y pensé que podría esconderme en la parte de hojas del árbol de si era cuidadosa".

"Bella eres brillante. Ese fue un buen pensamiento. "

Ella le sonrió y sintió que su corazón se expandía. Pero estaban en terrible peligro de los depredadores, tanto humanos como no. Edward levantó la canasta y se la llevó de la ciudad de la forma más rápida y segura posible, cambio de ruta sólo una vez para evitar un gran depredador nocturno que estaba comiendo su presa.

Cuando estaban lo suficientemente lejos y fuera del maíz, Edward se detuvo.

"Tengo algo para ti." Él saco el vestido de campesina con una reverencia y se conmovió de ver las lágrimas de felicidad en los ojos. Ella tomó el vestido y lo acercó a su forma delgada. "Ponlo por encima de los que estás usando, por ahora. Hace frío en el cielo durante la noche y yo quiero que estés tan caliente como sea posible ".

Bella tiró del vestido, con su ayuda, y su aliento quedó atrapado en su belleza.

Su cabello castaño rojizo precioso iba a volviendo a la vida mientras su energía se reconstruido con cada hora que pasa en libertad. Bella estaba empezando a florecer como una flor tras el largo invierno, y ella era tan encantadora.

Un sano color encendido apareció en sus pálidas mejillas. Edward se sintió mejor, así después de la forma en que sus energías se alimentaban a sí mismas y se multiplica mientras ellos dormían. Estaba contento porque Bella estaba empezando a recuperar la salud que debería haber tenido todo el tiempo.

"Gracias, Edward!" Bella se extendió hasta darle una el beso en la mejilla y un beso inocente. Tiró de ella hacia su pecho y tomó sus labios con los suyos, saludándola suavemente al principio y luego empujando con la lengua.

Cuando no se resistió, él tornó el beso más profundo, la exploración lenta de su sabor que lo llevó casi a la locura de deseo. Bella agarró en el pecho, las manos escarbando en sus músculos, amasándolo de una manera que hizo su polla se pusiera más dura que las piedras. Advertencias llegaron a su cerebro. Quería hacer caso omiso de la vocecita que le dijo que estaba tomando demasiado, yendo demasiado lejos, pero no quería escuchar. Por el amor de Bella. Su seguridad dependía de él.

Edward se alejó, haciéndolo suave, mordisqueando sus labios sus besos.

"Eres tan hermosa, Bella".

El rubor en las mejillas le encantaba. La besó suavemente, reuniendo toda la ternura que sentía por esta pequeña princesa, perdida. Regañándose a sí mismo, Edward se

apartó y levantó la cesta una vez más. Le dió una porción de queso y pan amontonados mientras Bella se agitaba un poco con su vestido nuevo.

"Cómete eso, por ahora, y nos pondremos en marcha".

Bella hizo lo que le pidió, comió en silencio mientras Edward sacaba la longitud de la cuerda de la cesta y se puso a anudarse. Bella le miraba con curiosidad, mientras trabajaba, pero tenía la boca llena mientras masticaba y no le preguntó lo que iba. Lo averiguaría muy pronto.

Bella estaba a punto de terminar con su ligera comida cuando Edward colocó el manto negro sobre sus hombros, abrochándolo hasta la barbilla, contento de ver el material pesado la envolvía de pies a cabeza. Había lazos y botones al frente de la capa bien hecha y una gran capucha. Lo había hecho bien con el propietario y Edward recordaría al hombre, si es que alguna vez volvía a Skithdron.

Abotonó interior de la capa mientras terminaba de comer, Edward no podía dejar de notar que el dorso de los dedos rozaban las ondas de sus pechos. Jadeó, aspirando el aire mientras la tocaba. Con gran audacia, se demoró más en la suavidad de ella, dejando que sus dedos se movieran ligeramente al botón de entre sus pechos, experimentando lo lejos que se le dejaba ir.

"Edward-"

Regresó tras su protesta velada, aunque él no quería. Sin embargo, ellos estaban en peligro en todo momento mientras se quedaran en el suelo. Tenían que empezar a moverse.

"Eso es para más tarde, mi encantadora. Guiñó un ojo y sonrió, disfrutando de su cara enrojecida a la incierta luz de una luna creciente. "Por ahora, debemos irnos".

"¿Para que es la cuerda?" Parecía desesperada por cambiar de tema y él la dejó. Por ahora.

"Ya verás", prometió. "Vas a tener que mantener sujeta la canasta constante, pero valdrá la pena cuando tengas hambre. Siéntete libre de comer cuando volemos. Puedo cazar cuando estemos en el suelo, y en forma de dragón que puedo comer casi cualquier cosa, así que no te preocupes por guardar algo para mí ".

"Edward-"

"No discutas. Vamos, tenemos que irnos". Se trasladó a una corta distancia, permitiendo que el cambio de apoderara de él. Recoge la cuerda, cariño, y pon el lazo grande en mi cabeza.

Vio la comprensión aparecer en su cara. ¿No que te resultará incómodo? "

_No, dulce. Pero me sentiría más incómodo si tú pudieras a caer de mi espalda o perder nuestra cesta de golosinas. Vamos, empaca y vamos a empezar a movernos. _

Ella cumplió con sólo unos murmullos de protesta, pero la hizo callar con amor y ella siguió sus instrucciones. Pronto tuvo un arnés alrededor de su pecho y los brazos que le permiten atar la cesta -y ella misma-de forma segura a su espalda. Bella no era un piloto experimentado y Edward se había preocupado por su seguridad ayer por la noche, pero no tuvo más remedio. Esto funcionaría, y que ayudaría un poco a aliviar su opinión acerca de su seguridad en el cielo.

Monta y salgamos de aquí.

Bella le besó la mejilla de dragón antes de hacer lo que le pidió y lo sorprendió con un gesto suave. Se subió a su pierna doblada y se instaló en la espalda con familiaridad, atándose a sí misma con el arnés, como le había indicado. Unos momentos más tarde, se levantó en el aire, feliz de sentir el viento bajo sus alas una vez más. Estaban más seguros en el cielo nocturno -al menos hasta que pudiera salir de Skithdron.

Bella se envolvió en el voluminoso abrigo, metiendo los bordes y aseguro la capucha en la cabeza. Era tan hermoso aquí arriba en el cielo, el arrastre, junto con los mechones de nubes y montar tan cerca de las estrellas brillantes. Ella nunca olvidaría esta experiencia mientras viviera. El puro placer de la danza entre las estrellas a la espalda de un dragón era impresionante y se sentó de nuevo, simplemente, a disfrutar del increíble momento de libertad, saboreando la paz que nunca antes había conocido.

_¿Cómo estás ahí?_ Edward preguntó calurosamente en su mente.

_Estoy bien, Nico. Simplemente disfrutaba del aire de la noche. Es tan emocionante. _

_Si te da hambre, hay frutas en la canasta y más pan y queso. _

Bella no notaba dolores de hambre, pero sabía que la necesitaba para obtener sus fuerzas. Metió la mano en la canasta, sacó una manzana. Había pasado tanto tiempo desde que había tenido la fruta fresca, impecable. La vista de la forma oscura en la mano, y volando a través de la noche estrellada, le llenaron de lágrimas de sus ojos. Las últimas horas fueron como un sueño, pero ella estaba viviendo la realidad de la misma. Este hombre, este dragón-y el maravilloso, gesto que había hecho. Ya era tan especial para ella. Edward de algún modo llena su corazón de luz y una esperanza que no había estado allí por muchos, muchos años.

_Bella? ¿Estás bien? _

_Estoy bien, Edward. Admirando una de las manzanas que compraste para mí._ Trató de sonar lo más normal que pudo, aunque sus emociones temblaron amenazando con desbordarse.

_Bien._ Su voz sonaba en su mente con un rumor de satisfacción. Le _pedí al posadero que empacara las mejores y más frescas para ti. Esa canasta y todo lo que contiene es tuyo, Bella. Quiero que comas bien y con frecuencia, para mantener tu fuerza hasta el fin de nuestro viaje._

_Pero, ¿y tú? ¿Qué vas a comer? _

El dragón rió entre dientes_. Deja eso para mí, cariño. Los dragones son los cazadores, ya sabes. Voy a encontrar la oferta de juego y con la carne fresca al mismo tiempo. Y puedo cocinar también. _

De nuevo se oyó la risa de humo y tuvo que reír. Seguramente _es útil tenerte alrededor, Edward_.

_Me alegro de que lo creas. _

Conversaron mientras comía la manzana y una encantadora y madura pera.

_¿Sabes cuán lejos estamos de la frontera? _

_Un día más, al menos. Estoy tratando de cortar un poco al noroeste_, Edward le dijo que cuando él se poso en una ráfaga de viento. Le encantó la sensación de volar, de ser golpeados por las corrientes de aire y nadar entre las estrellas. _Tenemos una buena oportunidad de conectar con algunos de los dragones y los caballeros de la Guarida de la frontera si podemos avanzar lo suficiente._ Sin _embargo, me preocupa James, posible que ya envió un mensaje a la región fronteriza y podemos encontrar dificultades para cruzar._

_Duro, de qué manera? _

_Los ejércitos que han atacado Draconia desde el norte y el este en los últimos meses se han armado para matar dragones. Gigantes ballestas de diamantes diseñados para arrojar hojas girando en el aire._ _El diamante es la única cosa que puede cortar a través de las escamas con facilidad. Hemos perdido unos cuantos dragones durante los combates, y mi hermano Jasper casi se muere cuando le pegaron tres pernos. Esas armas no son para engañar y tienen un montón de ellas. Prefiero no volar a cualquier lugar cerca de ellos, si podemos evitarlo._

Bella pensó en las muchas cosas que había oído despotricar a James y algunas de ellas comenzaron a tener sentido.

_James estaba suministrando a Aro hojas de diamante. Recuerdo que lo dijo más de una vez. _

_Afortunadamente, Aro está muerto. Pero tienes razón acerca de los discos de diamante. Aro los utilizó contra nuestras fuerzas cuando trató de invadirnos desde el norte. Tu hermana fue la clave para frustrar sus planes. Ella es una buena mujer. _

_Alice?_ Bella sintió una punzada por la muchacha que había sido su otra mitad-brutalmente arrancada cuando habían sido robadas de su madre. _¿Vas a decirme que es de ella? ¿Qué está haciendo ahora?_

_Justo ahora, ella está aprendiendo a ser reina de Draconia. Ella se casó con mi hermano Jasper hace unos meses. _

_Alice es la reina?_

_Sí, cariño. Y ella es la madre de adoptiva de un dragón salvaje de hielo llamado Tony cuando apenas había nacido del huevo. Ellos han estado juntos desde entonces. Ayudaron a escapar de cada uno de otros dragones de Aro y sobrevivieron en el norte congelado hasta que Jasper se los topó en su camino. Él se enamoró de Alice casi a primera vista, y le pidió que fuera su reina. Adoptó a Tony y lo que están criando juntos. Tony es un dragón increíblemente brillante y pueden volar increíblemente rápido y con complejos patrones. _

_Mi hermana, la reina._ Bella no podía creerlo. Y vivía con un dragón bebé?

_Te encantará Tony. Llama abuela a Esme. _

_Así que mi madre se encuentra con Esme? Es increíble_.

_Incluso mejor, tu madre volvió a casarse. Uno de sus nuevos maridos es el caballero de Esme. _

_Uno de sus maridos? Ella tiene más de uno?_ Bella se quedó un poco escandalizada por la idea.

_Es habitual que los caballeros guerreros de dragones compartan su compañero, puesto que hay tan pocas mujeres que puedan escuchar y vivir con los dragones. Además, el vínculo entre el dragón y el caballero es tan profundo, que cuando los dragones se unen en la pasión, también lo deben hacer los caballeros con su pareja. Los caballeros de dragones acoplados casarse con la misma mujer. De alguna manera siempre parece funcionar. Los dragones reclaman la guía de la Madre de Todos en la elección de sus socios y compañeros y no tengo ninguna razón para dudar de ello. Todo matrimonio que he visto entre los caballeros es un apasionado y feliz. _

_Así que mi madre tiene dos maridos? _

Edward se rió entre dientes, enviando el humo detrás de ellos, ya que navegaban en las corrientes de aire. _Entonces, ¿tu hermana pequeña, Rosalie. Ella fue la primera en casarse. Uno de sus caballeros, Emmet, es el principal socio de Esme y el hijo de Phil, Demetri._

_Así pues, Phil es el compañero de Esme? Y si estoy comprendiéndote, Phil es el otro marido de mi madre? _

_Creo que lo tienes, mi amor. _

_Así que ese caballero Phil? ¿Quién es mi nuevo padre, que paso?_

_El caballero Phil era antes Phillip, Señor Phillip de Skithdron. Renunció a sus tierras y al título al venir a nuestro lado y nos adviertió acerca de James y sus armas. Él es un héroe en Draconia. _

_Conozco ese nombre. He oído despotricar sobre él a James. Estaba tan enojado que casi mató a uno de sus propios guardias, cuando le informó de la noticia de la deserción Señor de Phillip. _

_Se habló mucho en la noche._ Bella se emocionó con las noticias de su familia, sorprendida por el nuevo estilo de vida extraño de su madre y su hermana pequeña. Y estaba completamente asombrada por la idea de que su gemela era ahora reina de Draconia. Edward le tomaban el pelo con historias de las divertidas travesuras del bebé Tony y la hizo llorar con la noticia de que Rosalie iba a ser una madre en cualquier momento. Era bueno hablar y el tiempo pasó rápidamente por lo que se sorprendió cuando los primeros rayos del alba gris, empezaron a aparecer en el horizonte detrás de ellos.

Él le había contado acerca de su hermana gemela y las hazañas increíbles de valentía que había realizado Alice, como se había transformado por primera vez en un dragón y el vuelo en el fragor de la batalla para salvar la vida del rey. Bella no creía que nunca tuviese el valor para hacer algo tan valiente. No, Alice no tenía miedo. Ella siempre había sido así, y Bella se consoló al saber que su hermana había encontrado a un hombre al que pudiera amar y que la quería a cambio.

Sin embargo, Bella sintió una punzada de remordimiento y la vergüenza que había sufrido en silencio todos estos años, cediendo a las demandas de James, nunca había encontrado una manera de escapar por su cuenta. Aunque lo había intentado en varias ocasiones. ¡Oh, cómo lo había intentado. Pero el fracaso fue su compañero amargo. El fracaso y el castigo... y la tortura.

Bella admiraba a Alice y Rosalie, y los cuentos en los que Edward le habló de la audacia, valentía y sorprendente de su madre también. Como aferrarse a un árbol con un enjambre de skiths. Edward describió cómo su madre le había hecho eso y más. Ése es el tipo personalidad audaz que Bella temía nunca poseería. Se sentía que había fallado. Que carga.

Pensó en lo poco que había conseguido llevar a cabo en su vida y con qué frecuencia había fracasado. Arrullada por los pensamientos de mal humor, se apoyó en la espalda caliente de Edward. Estaba bien calentita ahora, entre la capa de lana y el fuego interior de Edward. Estuvo a punto de dormirse, pero se negó a perder un momento de la increíble sensación de volar y ver las estrellas tan de cerca.

Bella dejó su mirada a la deriva y hasta, pensando en las estrellas, pequeños agujeros en el tejido del cielo, tan cerca y tan lejos.

_Esto no tiene buen aspecto._ La voz de Edward irrumpió en sus pensamientos a la deriva.

_¿Qué? ¿Qué no se ve bien?_ Al instante, estaba alerta. Parecía tan grave.

_Movimiento de tropas. El movimiento de tropas en formación. James alertó a las guarniciones de la frontera. _

¿Cómo podía haberles informado tan rápido?

_Yo no quería decirte esto, pero he oído hablar a los guardias en la taberna. James envió jinetes aviso por delante a la frontera y todas las ciudades en el medio. Él quiere recuperarnos lo bastante intensamente como para poner a cada soldado de esta tierra maldita en alerta. Ellos habían estado viajando sin parar desde que se escaparon. Cuando uno llega a su destino, otro recoge el mensaje y va a la siguiente parada y así _

_sucesivamente. Condenadamente eficiente y condenadamente inconveniente para nosotros. _

_¿Qué podemos hacer? _

_Cariño, no quiero correr el riesgo de cruzar la frontera contigo en mi espalda. Hay límites en lo alto que puedo volar de forma segura, sobre todo con un pasajero. No puedo ir lo suficientemente alto como para estar completamente fuera del alcance de las hojas de diamante, y si te ocurriera algo, nunca me lo perdonaría. Es demasiado arriesgado._

_Pero - _

_Hay otras formas, Bella. Tienes que confiar en mí. Yo soy el jefe de inteligencia de Draconia, después de todo._ Su risa de hollín era muda, pero se sentían las ondas del despliegue de humor a través de su cuello sinuoso.

_¿De qué manera, entonces? _

_Bueno, podría volar hacia el norte, y tratar de cruzar a las tierras del norte. Puede que no lo esperen de nosotros, la frontera norte de Skithdron está menos fortificada que la de Draconia. O podríamos aprovechar nuestras oportunidades en el terreno un poco. Vamos a tener que bajar pronto de todos modos para descansar durante el día. Mi cuero negro es muy fácil de ver en un cielo de luz. _

_¿Sabes dónde podemos ir? _

_Tengo una idea. Tengo un operativo en la ciudad de Plithn. Si podemos llegar a él, podría ser capaz de ayudarnos_.

_Operativo? ¿Qué tipo de operativo estás hablando? Un espía? _

_En realidad, es comerciante, es un bardo. Por nacimiento es draconiano, aunque no podrás oírselo decir a el. Sus padres son caballeros y se crió en una guarida, aunque a una edad temprana se fue por su cuenta para aprender su arte musical y narración de cuentos. Ha estudiado de todo y siempre lo he encontrado útil. __Creo que sus muchas habilidades serán útiles ahora. _

_Espero que estés seguro._


	7. Chapter 6

**Capítulo seis**

Y así, Edward se encontró dirigiéndose hacia abajo tan suavemente como pudo, en las afueras del perímetro de Plith unos minutos antes del amanecer. La ciudad era lo suficientemente grande como para tener un mercado diario y las puertas en el lado sur ya se llenaban de tráfico de los agricultores venían de los campos con sus cultivos para venta a lo largo de la carretera general, ligeramente fortificada. Los viajes en esta parte del país era un poco más segura que más al sur, porque estaba muy al norte, las temperaturas eran más frías, pero había menos skiths habitando el área.

Edward cambió rápidamente, no fuera que algún agricultor con ojo avizor lo viera en su forma de dragón. Bella estiró sus miembros y Edward fue golpeado por un momento, por la gracia ágil de ella. Se balanceó de lado a lado, se extendió y Edward pensó que nunca había visto una más hermosa, la vista femenina.

"Está todo bien?"

Edward se dio cuenta de que había estado mirándola, inmóvil, durante algún tiempo. Meneando la cabeza y recopilando su ingenio, juró en silencio que prestaría mayor atención a sus alrededores. Es verdad que estaba cansado del largo viaje y todavía sentía punzadas de los golpes y la tortura que había sufrido dos días antes, pero esa no era excusa para relajar su vigilancia. No era sólo su vida la que estaba en la linea de tiro en este momento. No, Bella contaría con él para su protección y orientación a través de esta tierra peligrosa. No podía descuidarla.

"Bien", respondió, dando un paso más y enderezo el borde en su larga capa de viaje. La capa de lana pesada era un poco grande para ella, pero no parecía demasiado visible a la luz gris del amanecer y el aire frío de la mañana. "Tenemos que armonizar con los agricultores que van a comercializar. Mantener la capa con fuerza alrededor de ti, y deberías estar bien. "

Se ajustó la capucha agrupándola alrededor de su rostro, ocultándose un poco. Recogió su cabello castaño en un nudo, empujándolo bajo la parte posterior del manto, ocultando la mayor parte de su longitud brillante de la vista detrás de los pliegues de la capucha.

"¿Y tú? ¿No te ves muy visible en la ropa fina en una mañana tan fría? "

Edward dio un paso atrás, observando su trabajo. Parecía casi perfecta. O, lo casi perfecta que podía estar con recursos tan limitados. Su aspecto, en cambio, necesita un cambio antes de que pudieran mezclase con la gente. Su camisa estaba quemada en algunos lugares y manchada de sangre de otros. Afortunadamente, era delgado, de piel oscura no era muy visible en la luz de la mañana. Pero aún tenía que entrar dentro de la ciudad y salir de la vista del público tan pronto como fuera posible.

Hizo retroceder las mangas de su camisa harapienta, Edward ajustó el escote, de cuero suave, ajustándolo sólo un poco por el pecho y metiendo los bordes desiguales hacia adentro. A continuación, hizo un balance de sus polainas de cuero. Se habían mantenido razonablemente bien a través de su terrible experiencia, pero estaban claramente desgastadas para el estilo soldado de momento. Se dobló, se aflojando el

dobladillo, tirando del cordón que había en el diseño de prendas de vestir para ocasiones tales.

Los guerreros usaban sus pieles estrechas de modo que nada podría molestarles en la batalla. Los agricultores eran menos particulares, y por lo general llevaban el cuero lo más suave posible para no enfriarse mientras trabajaban, lo que permitía una gama completa de movimientos. Los agricultores también eran menos propensos a ser capaces de hacer que los vestidos hechos a muchos soldados se adaptaran con éxito al cuero suave, flexible para hacer frente a la misma gama de problemas de movimiento. No, suelta y salida estaba a la orden del día como un agricultor, y Edward estaba preparado.

Con unos pocos toques finales, estaba listo.

"¿Qué te parece?" Edward extendió las manos a los lados, y envío de Bella una sonrisa. Ella le miraba con una mirada feroz de concentración en su cara bonita, es todo lo que podía hacer para detener a sí mismo de besarla hasta dejarla sin sentido. Más tarde, se prometió a sí mismo, cuando hubieran encontrado refugio. Oh, sí, más tarde se daría de ese beso que tan desesperadamente necesitaba.

"Eso es increíble". Bella miró sus movimientos con admiración. Mostraba una chispa de interés en sus ojos, mientras consideraba lo que había hecho para modificar su apariencia.

Edward se inclinó ligeramente con una sonrisa pícara. "Si se deja llevar, Milady, debemos seguir nuestro camino". Extendió un brazo y ella lo tomó con una sonrisa tonta que respondía exactamente a su estado de ánimo. Era asombroso lo compatibles que realmente eran. Cualquier otra mujer, en este punto de su viaje, le habría llevado a la locura con fastidio o aburrimiento, pero no Bella. No, cuanto más la conocía más quería saber.

Esperaron un momento de calma en el tráfico para pasar a la carretera, justo en la última curva antes de la entrada de la ciudad. Entrando en el flujo de gente, carros y animales de la manera más discreta posible, Edward observaba cuidadosamente para ver si alguien se daba cuenta en particular de ellos, pero sus instintos le dijeron que estaban a salvo. Al menos por ahora.

Que se acercaban a la zona de ajetreado embarque en la oscuridad del pre-amanecer, remolinos de niebla se levanta sobre sus pies, se quemarían cuando el sol mirase por encima del horizonte. Bella fue una sombra silenciosa a su lado, erguida y firme. Sin embargo, se sorprendió cuando su pequeña mano sujetó la suya, sus dedos entrelazados con comodidad, como si ese fuera su sitio.

El dragón en su alma se levantó, gruñendo con satisfacción y sabía que era verdad. Lo hicieron de la mano. Bella era su mujer, la pareja de su alma. Ahora sólo tenía que convencerla del hecho, aunque temía que tendría que moverse lentamente con una mujer tan golpeada, maltratada.

Valía la pena, sin embargo. Bella valía en cada momento de paciencia y espera. Edward sabía, que finalmente, sería suya. Y cuando ese día llegase, cuando ella viniese a él

libremente, por su propia voluntad sería el más feliz, más feliz, más bendito hombre en el mundo.

"Mañana." Edward asintió con indiferencia al hombre de pie mirando la puerta. El saludo casual y la certeza de su paso prevenían cualquier pregunta que el hombre de otra manera podría hacerles. Edward abrió sus manos entrelazadas con una sonrisa despreocupada al pasar por la puerta sin problemas. Daban la impresión de ser una pareja joven y feliz, que regresaba de una cita en el campo y después de una primera mirada, nadie parecía darse cuenta de ellos.

Así como él lo esperaba. Hasta ahora, todo bien.

¿A dónde vamos? ¿Sabes dónde está el infiltrado es en este momento? Bella se hizo eco de las palabras, en silencio, a través de su mente, y se alegró de que fuera lo suficientemente lista como para utilizar esa capacidad en lugar de hablar de sus temores en voz alta, cuando cualquiera pudiera escucharla. Ella realmente era la mujer más increíble. Por un lado, que era una mujer muy poco frecuente, que podía hablar de esta manera con los dragón. Más raro aún eran mujeres de sangre real, con el dragón en su alma. Bella era un tesoro.

Hay una taberna cerca de la puerta siguiente que se llama la serpiente de plata. Mi hombre debe estar allí, y si no, debemos ser capaces de dar con él a partir de ahí con bastante facilidad.

¿Qué clase de espía es tan fácil de seguir? Su voz tenía confusión y un poco de humor. Bella estaba demostrando ser natural en este tipo de cosas. Edward puso un brazo por sus hombros y se puso a su lado a medida que continuaban avanzando por el camino. No fue hasta que llegaron a su destino, que el sol estaba saliendo en serio, pronto se arrastraría por las paredes de la ciudad.

Como un bardo, Alec viaja por todos lados, muy públicamente, sin mostrar la más sabia de sus actividades clandestinas.

Increíble.

La excitación en sus pensamientos se hizo eco de su amor propio por la profesión que había elegido. Edward había pasado un montón de años perfeccionando su arte al servicio de la tierra, la gente y los dragones de Draconia, y su hermano Jasper, el rey.

Al doblar una esquina, Edward vio el signo familiar. Una serpiente de plata en la placa de madera se balanceaba por encima de la puerta de una taberna de éxito moderado. Este no es el mejor de la ciudad, pero está lejos de lo peor, este era el tipo de lugar que sería el anfitrión de Alec de las Cinco Tierras, extraordinario bardo. Mientras que Alec tuviese el talento suficiente para tratar con los reyes, el público prefería algo más pequeño cuando su tiempo le pertenecía.

Edward sabía que Alec acababa de terminar una misión peligrosa que lo llevó a los confines de Elderland en el este, juglar jugando con el emperador y su corte. Después de haber realizado con éxito su tarea de frustrar un intento de asesinato sin que ninguna de las casas nobles de Elderland diera la cara, Alec había ganado a favor del emperador y

concesiones comerciales para algunos Draconiano, así como un bien merecido tiempo libre.

Pero Alec nunca estaba en reposo. Había comunicado, a través de los canales habituales, diciéndole a Edward que se quedaría en la Serpiente de Plata por unos meses para ver qué podía aprender de los problemas en Skithdron. Edward agradecía a la Madre, tomando nota de la cesta de colores de Alec almacenados bajo una carpa en el patio de la taberna. Él estaba aquí. Alec de las Cinco Tierras nunca salió de su equipaje de color. Es tan parte de su persona como su cabello rubio que fluía y guiños para las damas.

Joven, viejo, gordo, flaco, bajo, alto, salvaje o dócil, Alec amaba a las mujeres de todo tipo. Y lo amaban. Alec había cortado una franja a través de las damas en las cinco tierras que reclamaba como su casa. Pocos sabían que era en realidad un hijo de alto rango de Draconia, y que eso solo lo hacía un activo valioso para su verdadera patria.

Esto es. Edward sacó a Bella, de su lado, para protegerla de la gran ventana de la cantina colocándose ante ella. Estamos de suerte. Ves el carro azul, bajo la tela allí? Esa es carreta de Alec. Lo que significa que está en la residencia.

Edward tomó nota de la manera sutil se veía a la carreta. Esta notable mujer era natural en el juego de espías, pero ella no lo sabía.

Y crees que él nos ayudará?

Yo sé que lo hará.

Tanto confías en este hombre? El temor apareció en su tono y la apretó suavemente mientras se fijaba su mirada.

Con mi vida.

Edward pasó por delante de la entrada principal de la taberna, a sabiendas de que Alec no estaría en las principales salas todavía. Era demasiado pronto para un hombre que trabajaba hasta altas horas de la noche, estando despierto. Por otra parte, Alec no estaba en misión, lo que significaba que su tiempo era el suyo. No cabe duda de que estaba con una de sus numerosas legiones de mujeres y había pasado la mayor parte de la noche con el placer.

¿No vamos a entrar? Bella preguntó en voz baja en su mente, aunque sus pasos no se detuvieron. Ella le siguió a donde él se dirigía, dándole una sorprendente sensación de satisfacción.

No por la puerta principal. Hay en la parte de atrás una entrada menos importante. La sala de Alec debe estar cerca de allí, pero vamos a esperar por su señal antes de entrar. Simplemente seremos lo más silenciosos posible y sigue mi ejemplo.

Por supuesto, Edward. Tú nos has traído hasta aquí.

Su tono de voz cálido le llenaba de orgullo inesperado como era posible esa confianza en él con tan por tiempo tan poco tiempo. Por supuesto, su alma, sabía que su dragón -y la quería a ella-, pero no podía estar tan segura de lo que sentía. Esta pequeña indicación de confianza era aún más conmovedora, porque era de ella.

Pero no podía dejarse distraer. Este era un momento crucial. No se les podía ver merodeando alrededor de los callejones, pero tampoco podrían no sólo penetrar en la taberna hacer una gran entrada. Esto tenía que ser hecho con delicadeza.

Caminando tranquilamente alrededor de la taberna, Edward dirigió ojos a los alrededores con interés sutil. No había nadie, lo que era un alivio. En silencio se posicionó cerca de la puerta de atrás, apoyada en un soporte y tirando de Bella en sus brazos.

En caso de que alguien estuviera mirando, sólo somos dos amantes a darnos un abrazo rápido antes de entrar.

Bella le sonrió con total confianza y Edward se inclinó para besar sus dulces labios una sola vez. No podía permitirse una exploración más pausado que era lo que en realidad quería. Ellos simplemente no tenían tiempo. Edward tenía que entrar antes de que sol saliera sobre los muros de la ciudad, nadie podía ver el estado de su ropa a plena luz del día. Eso sería recordado, y si alguien empezaba a hacer preguntas, ellos serían apuntados con el dedo.

Quédate ahí, cariño. Edward apretándola contra él, el paso de su mejilla contra la de ella lo suficiente para ocultar la parte inferior de su rostro en los pliegues de la capucha, que estaba descansando alrededor de los hombros. Apretando los labios, dio la llamada suave de una paloma. Alterada ligeramente, esta llamada en particular debía alertar a Alec de su presencia.

Edward le acarició el cuello de Bella, mientras esperaba, los músculos se contrajeron con tensión hasta que sintió que sus dedos frotaban círculos sobre sus hombros con esfuerzo. Estaba a punto de dar la llamada otra vez cuando la puerta de atrás se abrió y el inconfundible pelo rubio brillante de Alec apareció en la penumbra cuando se inclinó hacia fuera.

Edward casualmente se enderezó y tomó la mano de Bella. Vamos. Sólo tienes que moverte en silencio, como si fuésemos de aquí, y todo estuviera bien.

Es este tu contacto?

Sí, es él. Es un buen amigo, así que sé que estarás a salvo con él, Bella. No tienes nada que temer de él. Puedes confiar en mí.

Lo hago, Edward.

Le apretó la mano, y Alec entró en la taberna dormida. Sólo unas pocas personas se movían en la cocina. Edward podía oír las propuestas de la cocina y el olor los primeros desayunos desde el otro lado de la sala cuando Alec, les indicó la puerta más

cercana a la puerta de atrás. Edward sonrió ante la buena situación. Alec no era uno de sus mejores agentes por nada.

Tan pronto como la puerta se cerró detrás de ellos, Edward se volvió a su amigo.

"¿Qué? No hay compañía femenina anoche?" Hizo un buen sonido cuando él movió la cabeza, hablando en voz baja, temerosos de las paredes delgadas y la posibilidad de ser escuchados por oídos a su alrededor. "Alec, me descolocas".

Pero alec no se reía. Habló en voz baja también. "Me enteré de tu captura la noche en la que el canalla te vendió. Ha sido tratado". La mueca lúgubre en la boca le aseguró a Edward que el hombre no sería el doble agente de nadie nunca más. "Yo había planeado ir hoy al sur, a ver si podía ser de ayuda, y a continuación, te encuentro en mi puerta. Y con un compañero encantador, ni más ni menos."

Sin duda Alec estaba siendo cauteloso en torno a Bella. No sabía quién o qué era, después de todo. Edward disfrutaba del momento, a sabiendas de la sorpresa que sería para Alec cuando se enterase de que su búsqueda de la hermana de la nueva reina se había acabado.

Edward puso a Bella adelante para hacer frente a Alec. "Sweetheart", se dirigió a ella en voz baja, "te presento a Alec de las Cinco Tierras."

"Extraordinario bardo." Alec añadió una sonrisa. "Él siempre se olvida de esa parte".

Bella se rió entre dientes, a Edward le encantó el sonido mientras seguía las presentaciones.

"Alec, esta es Bella. La que todos hemos estado buscando. "

Edward sentía con satisfacción como los ojos de Alec se ampliaban. Alec miró a Bella, claramente asombrado al darse cuenta de quién era.

"¿Estás seguro?" Alec susurró.

Edward asintió. "Ella me sanó." Sabía que era toda la prueba Alec necesitaría. Era uno de los pocos que conocía los secretos de la sangre real. Alec se arrodilló delante de ellos. "Gracias a la Madre para su regreso, señora."

Bella se retorcía cuando se arrodilló el hombre alto y rubio ante ella. Nadie nunca había parecido tan contento de verla, sin contar las reacciones iniciales de Edward, por supuesto. Si este era el tipo de recepción que iba a tener en Draconia, ella estaría siempre sonrojándose. Como estaba segura de que su cara estaba encendida en ese momento.

"Um... estoy contento de conocerlo, señor."

El hombre, la miraba, desde ella fue a Edward con diversión aparente.

"Levántate, tonto," Edward castigó al hombre con buen humor. Es evidente que estos hombres eran amigos desde hacía mucho tiempo por el modo fácil en el que se hablaban. "Estás haciendo ruborizarse a la pobre muchacha".

Ella lo sabía. ¿Podría tener más vergüenza?

Alec se puso de pie, tomando su mano libre en su camino y arrastrándola a los labios para un beso.

Edward apretó la otra mano y tiró de ella hacia él mientras gruñía bajo en la garganta.

"Ella no está aquí para tu diversión, Alec." Dijo Edward con un tomo excitado. Parecía casi... posesivo.

Alec le guiñó un ojo y dejó ir la mano con suavidad. "¿Cómo puedo ayudar?"

"Tenemos que comer y dormir. Volamos toda la noche. "

"¿Puede ella…?"

Bella tuvo la impresión de que estaba preguntando si podía cambiar a la forma de dragón, pero eso significaría que sabía de su hermana. Por otra parte, era un espía de alto rango y, aparentemente, un buen amigo de Edward. Es más que probable que él lo supiera, y se sintió de repente consciente de sí misma cuando Edward movió la cabeza negativamente, cortando la línea de sus pensamientos. Se sentía de alguna manera... menos... porque ella no podía hacer lo que podía hacer Alice. Ella no podía convertirse en un dragón y no podía haber escapado por sus propios medios como Alice lo hizo. Con todo, ella estaba muy por debajo de los logros de Alice y aunque amaba tiernamente a su hermana, sintió lástima de sí misma.

"¿Puedes conseguir algo de comida para nosotros, sin levantar sospechas?" Edward preguntó en voz baja, reorientando la conversación.

"Todavía tenemos algunas cosas en la canasta." Bella levantó un brazo, sobre la que el asa de la cesta todavía descansaba. Era más ligera ahora, para estar seguros, pero que había logrado ahorrar un poco de la fruta para Edward.

"No hay ningún problema", dijo Alec en voz baja, "A menudo como con mi... uh... los huéspedes. No se sorprenderán con un incremento en una orden de desayuno grande, viniendo de mí."

"Entonces tal vez podríamos hacer arreglos para" llegar "como tus primos esta tarde después de haber descansado y puedes obtener algunas de las disposiciones para nosotros".

Alec asintió con la cabeza, los ojos serios. "Voy a hacer las compras hoy durante el día. Supongo que lo perdiste todo cuando fuiste capturado? "

Edward asintió. "Bella necesita ropa también".

"Eres un demonio astuto." Alec le guiñó el ojo escandalosamente mientras ella se rió una vez más. Oh, era un pícaro encantador y totalmente fuera de su experiencia.

"Ya basta, Alec." Edward tiró la espalda contra su pecho, un brazo de bandas alrededor de su cintura. Bella prácticamente ronroneaba cuando Edward jugó con un reclamo público. No tenía ni idea de si se refería a ella para siempre o sólo como una forma de mantener la salvo de Alec, pero a ella le gustaba. Cautiva "Ella ha sido buscada por muchos años. Ella no tiene nada propio. Quiero conseguir todo lo que pueda para ella en el mercado. Ella merece ser echada a perder un poco. Al menos tanto como podamos manejar en tan corto tiempo. "

"Escuchado y comprendido, jefe." A Alec los ojos se iluminaron con simpatía y que no estaba por encima de aceptar ahora mismo. Ella había pasado por muchas cosas y no permitiría más que durmiera en un montón en el suelo, si Edward no la sostenía en brazos. Había sido unos días un poco largos desde que escapó del palacio, pero el tiempo con Edward había sido el más emocionante, y el más agotador de su vida hasta el momento.

"Voy a bajar a la cocina y pedir a Jane que haga una bandeja." Alec se volvió hacia la puerta, pero se detuvo, mirando a Edward en primer lugar, luego a ella, con su mirada turbia. "Me alegro de que estés a salvo."

Bella percibió un sentimiento muy profundo en las palabras del guapo hombre tranquilo. Ella sabía lo que significaba para Edward y el ajuste ligero de su brazo en la cintura le dijo cuán profundamente sintió las palabras de Alec.

"Yo también, amigo. Yo también. "

Alec se dirigió a la izquierda y luego, y Edward la dejó ir cuando ella se alejó un poco de su abrazo. Giró en un círculo, tuvo la oportunidad de mirar por encima la pequeña pero limpia habitación. Había una cama grande en una esquina que parecía el cielo mismo para ella. El colchón se veía suave y acogedor. Bella no había dormido en una cama de verdad en muchos años. A pesar de que había estado encadenada a la de James, nunca había tenido la tentación de sentarse en el borde del mueble vil de muebles él no estaba cerca.

Cualquier cosa que James tocaba se contaminaba, por lo que ella concernía prefería el duro suelo de mármol de todas las cosas que James pudiese ofrecerle. Por supuesto, nunca le ofreció nada, ni siquiera una colchoneta muy delgada para su comodidad. Ella estaba allí sólo para su

comodidad, para nada más - y por ahora estaba siendo conducida a casa por todos los desaires e inconvenientes, así como las palizas y los gritos amenazantes.

Pero todo estaba quedando atrás. Y la cama de Alec estaba ante ella.

"Hay un orinal detrás de la pantalla, si lo necesitas", dijo Edward detrás de ella. Ella comenzó, el despertar de sus aturdidos pensamientos. Estaba literalmente dormida de pies. "O podrías simplemente tumbarte. Te ves agotada, cariño. ¿Por qué no te vas a dormir? "

Bella no pudo resistir la tentación de la cama. Tropezó un poco mientras se movía hacia adelante, sólo tenía la presencia de ánimo para desabrocharse la capa y permitir que él se la quitase junto con la cesta antes de salirse de sus brazos y llegar a la cama. Se desplomó boca abajo, sintió que Edward ponía la delgada manta por encima de ella, cuidando de su comodidad.

Ella hizo un esfuerzo para girarse de lado para poder verlo. Sorprendentemente, él se inclinaba para recoger y doblar la capa, ponerla a los pies de la cama, dando más calor a sus pies fríos. Bella le sonrió.

"Lo siento. Me parece que no puedo mantener los ojos abiertos".

Edward se rió. "Está bien, cariño." Se sentó en el lado de la cama, inclinándose un poco sobre ella para besar su frente. "Duérmete. Habrá comida cuando te despiertes y no te dejaré ni por un momento."

"¿Me lo prometes?" Bostezó mientras el sueño amenazaba con reclamarla.

-Sí, mi amor. Voy a cuidar de ti y te protegeré todos los días de mi vida".

Bella no habría podido determinar más adelante, si realmente Edward pronunció las palabras o si sólo las había soñado. Ah, pero era un hermoso sueño.


	8. Chapter 7

**Capítulo Siete**

Alec abrió la puerta unos momentos más tarde, poseedor de una bandeja grande. Edward se reunió con él en la puerta, tomó la bandeja y la depositó sobre la mesa de la habitación. Edward se sentó y excavado en la harina de avena caliente, sabiendo que no aguantaría mientras Bella dormía. Dejaría el pan y la mermelada para ella, así como algunas de las frutas y quesos, pero los huevos fritos y bacon, así como la avena, era la suya.

Lo importante era, que podía conseguir más. Alec les escondería y los mantendría lo más seguros posible mientras ellos estuvieran con él. Aunque él no vio a Alec durante demasiados días, habían sido criados juntos, entrenado juntos como soldados y en sus clases. Ellos eran amigos y Edward confiaba en Alec con su vida -y ahora con la vida de Bella también.

"Ella duerme?" Alec preguntó en voz baja, señalando hacia la cama.

Edward asintió. "El camino ha sido duro para ella, y ella estaba en mal estado cuando me encontré con ella. James la golpeaba y mataba de hambre durante el último año o más, por lo que sé. Estaba encadenada a su cama. "

Alec entorno los ojos. "El la dañó?"

"No en la manera que piensas." Edward se apresuró a corregirle, aunque su voz era sombría. "Por alguna razón, Victoria la bruja le dijo a James que Bella perdería su poder de curación si ella no era virgen. Es lo único que la protegía de la violación, pero las lastimó por otros medios." La sangre de Edward corrió caliente con ira al pensar lo que Bella debía haber sufrido.

"Ella es especial para ti, ¿no?" Ojos de Alec suavizó al mirar a la mujer dormida.

"Ella es la única, Alec."

"¿Lo sabe ya?" Alec le miró especulativo, y más que un poco sorprendido, pero Alec había crecido en la guarida. Alec era muy consciente de la rapidez con la que caballeros y dragones sabían cuándo habían conocido a la mujer única para ellos.

Dragones y caballeros, ambos tenían vínculos muy fuertes con sus compañeros elegidos, y Edward tenía un poco de ambos.

Edward movió la cabeza, su mirada se centró en Bella, profundamente dormida, casi tragada por la gran cama. "Con lo que ha pasado, me sorprende que aún sigue estando sana. James no es del todo humano ya , Alec. "

"Había oído rumores".

"Lo he visto de primera mano." Edward miró a su viejo amigo, mostrando la importancia de sus palabras. "De acuerdo a Bella, James tuvo un acuerdo con Aro. Cambió las hojas de diamante y una alianza en contra nuestra, a cambio del uso de la bruja mascota de Aro, Victoria." Edward siguió comiendo mientras relataba los detalles que Bella le había dado acerca de cómo James y la bruja del Norte habían mezclado su sangre con la del skiths, en tratamientos dolorosos que Bella había presenciado. Había sido su obligación la de curar al tirano después de los tratamientos, lo que la debilitaba en el proceso.

"James la mantuvo hambrienta y débil y cuando ella no cumplía con sus demandas, la golpeaba con saña. Hay cicatrices en todo su cuerpo y puedes ver lo delgada que está. Se veía aún peor, hace dos días. "La ira se levantó mientras Edward hablaba, pero tuvo cuidado de mantener el control del dragón que hervía en su interior.

"El parásito de los pobres." La expresión de Alec se llenó de compasión al ver el sueño de Bella. Edward se sintió posesivo con ella, pero había también un sentido de agradecimiento hacia su amigo que sentiría la necesidad de protegerla también. Alec era leal y tenía un corazón blando que se esforzaba por ocultar, pero Edward le había conocido desde que ambos eran niños. Sus bondades eran profundas.

"Ella tiene fuego, Alec, y espíritu. James no ha sido capaz de aplastarlo, pero ella está insegura de sí misma. Tiene poco sentido de su propia valía. Debemos hilar muy fino con sus sentimientos".

"Por eso, a mi entender, le estás dando su tiempo."

"Ella es la cosa más preciosa en mi vida, Alec. Ella puede tener todo el tiempo que necesita. "

"Bueno," Alec se levantó de la mesa ", las cosas van a ser más fácil una vez que la saquemos de Skithdron. Voy al mercado para obtener suministros y hablar con algunos amigos. A menos que haya problemas, voy a regresar poco antes del atardecer.

La sala común de la taberna no se llena hasta la cena, una marca después de la puesta del sol en estos lugares. Puedes llegar "durante la cena con el bullicio, no llamarás la atención."

"Buen plan." Edward se levantó y le tendió la mano a Alec a modo del guerrero. Se abrazaron, dándose una palmada en la espalda brevemente, otra indicación de su cercanía. "Eres un buen amigo, Alec. No solo estoy poniendo mi seguridad en tus manos, sino que también estoy poniendo la de mi compañera. "

Alec envió una última mirada sobre la mujer dormida, con la expresión más suave que Edward había visto jamás. "No te voy a defraudar."

"Lo sé, Alec. Es por eso que vine a ti. Hay pocos hombres en los que confíe en este mundo. Siempre has el primero en la lista. "

Alec inclinó la cabeza brevemente. "Me siento honrado".

Edward aseguró el pestillo después de que Alec, se fuera sin hacer ruido. Examinó la habitación. Las sobras de la comida estaban en la gran bandeja harían una buena comida para Bella, cuando se despertase. Su propia hambre estaba satisfecha por el momento.

Bueno, al menos su hambre de comida estaba satisfecha. Su hambre de Bella era algo que estaba descubriendo, era una constante. No importa dónde se encontraban o en qué tipo de situación. El siempre estaba hambriento de ella. Se está convirtiendo rápidamente en parte de su naturaleza, y sabía que sólo se agravaría más con el tiempo que pasó con ella.

Personalmente, no le importaba. Edward la quería cerca. Quería el vínculo. La quería a ella. Tiempo.

Si tuviera que esperar, así sería. Bella se merecía todo su esfuerzo, cada sacrificio, cada momento de su tiempo. Ella era su amor. Era así de simple.

Y estaba pasmado.

Se quito la camisa y las botas, y se acostó junto a ella en la cama grande. Decidió mantener puestos los pantalones. En primer lugar, porque estaban en una ciudad extraña en una cama extraña y que podía ser que necesitase entrar en acción rápidamente si algo saliese mal. En segundo lugar, no confiaba lo suficiente en sí mismo para no tomara el blando cuerpo de Bella, incluso durante el sueño, si no hubiera ninguna barrera entre ellos. Que era más seguro tener al menos una o dos capas de tela entre ellos. Al menos hasta que se establecieron las cosas y Bella se convirtiera en su amante, compañera y esposa.

Con un suspiro cordial, Edward puso el brazo alrededor de la cintura de Bella y tiró su cuerpo sin resistencia contra su cuerpo. Se instaló como si perteneciera a ese lugar y sintió una gran satisfacción.

Por último, se durmió, meciendo a la mujer que amaba en sus brazos.

Bella despertó con la sensación de calor y consuelo, y muy excitada. Estaba acostada en una nube, hasta que se dió cuenta que estaba realmente en la cama prestada de Alec, cuando sus sentidos empezaron a aclararse. Edward la tenía fuertemente envuelta en sus brazos y sus manos estaban bajo su vestido,

había sido levantado hasta la cintura al amparo de las calientes mantas. Su pecho estaba calentando su espalda, los brazos fuertes la encerraban en su calidez, su mano navega sobre un pezón y la otra estaba apoyada en la coyuntura de los muslos.

Ningún otro hombre la había tocado nunca con tanta ternura, con tanto ardor, por lo que tentadora. Sólo Edward.

Ella trató de girar en sus brazos, pero la calmó.

"SSH, cariño. Sólo descansa y disfruta. "Sus fuertes dedos levantaron sus muslos, moviendo su pierna por encima de la suya cuando se enredaron juntos. Sintió la piel suave rozando sus pantalones entre los muslos con una sensación maravillosa. Se sentía tan bien!

Pero la hizo sentir aún mejor. La mano de Edward se movió, sus dedos buscaron entre sus pliegues y encontraron un botón de carne que parecía conectado directamente con su matriz. Al acariciarlo, sintió temblar sus entrañas y la humedad del flujo de excitación de su núcleo. Edward se frotó la barbilla contra la parte posterior de su cuello y cortó a la ligera, el enviando escalofríos por su espalda.

Se sentía sonreír contra su cuello mientras sus dedos se deslizaban en la humedad entre sus piernas. Trató de retroceder, avergonzada, pero él no la dejó. Sus fuertes brazos la mantuvieron en su sitio, las piernas la sujetaban.

"Eres tan húmeda para mí, mi paloma, tan ansiosa por mi tacto. ¿Sabes cuánto significa para mí? ¿Sabes cuánto me excita? "

Edward empujó sus caderas contra la de ella y ella se sentía el eje duro de su erección contra su trasero, a través de la suave piel de las polainas. Él estaba bien dotado y muy listo.

Pero ella no lo estaba. Ella temía que nunca estaría dispuesta a renunciar a su virginidad, mientras la amenaza de James se cerniera sobre su cabeza.

Bella retrocedió y esta vez Edward la dejó alejarse ligeramente, aunque sus manos todavía vagaban por su cuerpo. Su mano en el pecho y tiró de jugueteo con el pezón, enviando electricidad hasta su núcleo. La mano entre los muslos jugó con el pequeño capullo, bajando para deslizarse en su jugo, luego de introducirse dentro de su apretado canal. Un largo dedo se deslizó dentro de ella, estirando, llenándola. Se sentía tan maravilloso, tan extraño, tan llena. Quería más, pero ella sabía que no podía permitírselo. Incluso esto era peligroso.

Ella gemía cuando empezó a entrar y salir, un solo dedo tomando el canal de la Virgen, el resto de su mano de molía contra el pequeño botón que traía placer. Ella se agitó al acercarse, para huir, para conseguir algo. Ella no sabía qué. Pero necesitaba algo que sólo podría proporcionar Edward.

"¡Por favor!", Susurró, arquea la espalda en su contra.

"Córrete para mí, cariño, déjate ir del todo. Confía en mí, la confianza en esto. Córrete por mí ahora. "Sus palabras cayeron como un susurró al oído, seguido de su lengua, un momento después, la llevó a un fuego superior y aún más caliente.

Edward bajó y le mordió el cuello, la acción salvaje la impulsó a mayores alturas todavía, mientras sus manos continuaron la seducción de sus sentidos. Con un pequeño grito, se arrastró hasta un precipicio desconocido, pero Edward estaba allí para cogerla cuando el orgasmo la rompió haciéndola temblar, el cuerpo estaba lleno de anhelo.

Se sentía como si estuviera flotando, en caída libre desde una montaña muy alta. Edward siguió su carrera, y la guió, a lo largo del camino. Era tan bueno, fuerte, querido amigo. Y ahora se le mostraron los sentimientos más increíbles. ¿Cómo podía seguir negándose a sí misma este placer, esta pasión?

"Edward?"

"SSH, mi dulce, simplemente, relájate. Duerme un poco más si puedes. Alec estará de regreso pronto con algo de ropa nueva para ti. "

"Pero, ¿y tú?"

"No te preocupes por mí, Bella. Tú primero. Siempre. Duerme ahora." Él le acarició el cabello hacia atrás y podía sentir la tensión en su cuerpo.

Bella trató de cerrar los ojos y dormir, pero no podía, sabiendo que estaba sufriendo a causa de ella. Sabía lo suficiente acerca de los cuerpos de los hombres- por haber observado a James y sus amantes de ambos sexos-para saber que era necesario ayudar a Edward. Haciendo acopio de valor, se dio la vuelta en sus brazos, sentándose un poco para poder mirarlo a los hermosos ojos avellana.

"Mi cuerpo puede ser virgen, Edward, y necesito que siga así por ahora, pero sé que me necesitas. Yo no puedo darte mi virginidad, pero puedo darte alivio".

-No, cariño, "Edward intentó alejarse suavemente cuando ella bajó la manta y se puso a trabajar en los vínculos que mantenía sus polainas en su sitio, pero ella no se amilanó.

Ella lo miró con una sonrisa consciente. "Sabes, nunca he hecho esto antes."

"Nunca te hizo hacerlo James-"

"No. Él me hizo mirar, pero Victoria le dijo que me dejara sola sexualmente en todos los sentidos. Tengo que darle las gracias por ello, supongo, aunque ella es la que me trajo como regalo de sanación para atenderlo, en primer lugar." Hizo una pausa como un suspiro de alivio. "Yo he tenido curiosidad por algunas de las cosas que vi".

"James es un monstruo, Bella. Algunas de las cosas que viste…"

"Oh, sé que algunas de las cosas eran el resultado de una mente enferma, pero otras cosas... sobre todo al principio, cuando era mayormente humano... esas son las cosas por las que he tenido curiosidad".

¿Por ejemplo? "Edward levantó una ceja en su dirección y ella sabía que iba a dejar que intentase todo lo que le gustaba. Ella le sonrió.

"Quiero probarte, Edward. Quiero saber lo que siente en mi boca. ¿Me dejas hacer eso? "

"Madre dulce." Cabeza de Edward dejó caer mientras se desató sus polainas. "Yo no sé si voy a sobrevivir, pero haz lo que quieras, ángel. Lo que tú quieras. "

Se quedó sin aliento cuando su polla dura saltó de la piel y del confinamiento de la mano. Estaba caliente y sólida, y tan grande. Ninguno de los hombres que había visto en las cámaras de James podía compararse con la longitud y la anchura de Edward.

Tenía casi miedo de que no cupiera en la boca, pero lo haría lo mejor posible.

"Dime si hago algo mal. No quiero hacerte daño, Edward. "

Le acarició, con las manos, a su alrededor, bajando los pantalones un poco más para que ella pudiera tazar de los huevos con una mano buscadora. Estaba tan perfectamente formado, tan increíblemente hermoso.

"Cariño, no podías hacerme daño ni aunque lo intentaras. Cualquier cosa me agradara. Nada." Apretó experimentalmente con la mano. "Oh yeah". Gimió cuando su cabeza dejó caer una vez más.

Alentada por su respuesta, Bella inclinó la cabeza y lamió la cabeza de su pene, aprendiendo su gusto poco a poco. Él tenía buen sabor y olor, incluso mejor, almizclado, caliente y un poco a canela exótica. Le lamió como un bastón de caramelo, pasando la lengua por su eje con más audacia, en el momento en el que se agarró de las mantas a ambos lados.

Muy atrevida, se sentó sobre él, abriendo mucho la boca, tratando de tomar tanto como podía, todo el camino hasta la parte posterior de su garganta. Sólo quería ver si podía y fue una grata sorpresa tanto por la tensión de sus músculos y los gruñidos que sonaban desde el fondo de su pecho. El dragón dormido se despertó, pensó con una sonrisa interna.

Chupando con las mejillas hundidas, se levantó, no dejándolo ir por completo, pero que se movía sobre él con movimientos vacilantes. Bella se animó cuando aumento la excitación de Edward, amando la forma en la que respondía al más leve toque de la lengua.

"Ven aquí, cariño."

Edward la sorprendió cuando su fuerte mano encontró su rodilla, la persuadió para moverse en la cama hasta que ella quedo de rodillas, en paralelo a su cuerpo. Ella casi se desmayó cuando el levantó el vestido por encima de sus caderas, su mano cálida acarició su coño con conocimiento, se movía con seguridad. Bella se hubiera opuesto, pero su boca estaba llena de Edwad. Y entonces las protestas fueron olvidadas cuando Edward le acarició con mayor pasión con sus malvados dedos. Gimió alrededor de su polla.

"Oh, baby. Justo así. "Puso una mano en el pelo, orientando la cabeza en su movimiento arriba y abajo, con la otra mano jugaba con su coño. Bella sentía su propia excitación crecer con cada golpe de su mano, cada pulsación al lamer su lengua su eje duro.

La presión aumentó, más y más, mientras la acariciaba con un largo dedo entraba y salía de su agujero virgen. Su mano le frotó todo el cuerpo, trayéndola de vuelta a ese pico de emoción que había aprendido en sus manos. Bella lo chupaba más, amaba el sabor a sal, el sabor dulce de él en su lengua. Ella quería complacerlo. Ella quería darle el mayor placer que jamás hubiera conocido. Ella quería todo de él. Aunque fuera sólo este momento.

"Baby, me voy a venir", le advirtió, tratando de levantarla y fuera de él, pero ella no iba a ninguna parte. Ella lo quería todo.

Edward llegó con un grito ahogado que impulsó su propia excitación más alta, cuando se tragó todo lo que él le dio. Esto fue tan especial, tan mágico, tan bueno. Esto me parecía bien como nada antes en su vida.

Edward gimió cuando vino en la boca caliente de Bella. Para ser una principiante, era natural al chupar la polla y no tardó mucho en hacer que perdiera toda apariencia de control. Era realmente peligrosa.

Bella tragó hasta la última gota de su semen, y luego le lamió limpiando con la lengua, muy cerca de excitarlo con fuerza de nuevo. Pero no podía permitirse ese lujo. Con movimientos suaves, se sentó y la levantó por la cintura, colocándola en la cama debajo de él. Su respiración era rápida, su hinchado coño, lloraba de emoción con las piernas abiertas, la unión de sus muslos abiertos a sus hambrientos ojos.

"Edward, no puedo." Su susurro sorprendido llevó su mirada hacia ella.

"No voy a tomar su virginidad hasta que me lo pidas, Bella. Esa es una promesa. Pero voy a comerte el coño, como tú acabas de chuparme la polla. Cielos, baby! Usted casi me cegó con el placer." Se dejó caer sobre ella, la frotó su polla desnuda contra la mancha de humedad entre los muslos y él la besó en los labios y se adentró en su boca. Estaba caliente y sofocante, y probó un poco de su propio sabor, que fue increíblemente excitante.

La besaba profundamente, como si quisiera devorarla, se frotaba contra todo el hermoso cuerpo. El vestido estaba alrededor de la cintura y Edward se tomó un momento para empujarla aún más alto, por lo que podía sentir sus suaves senos contra su pecho. La cubrió, con ganas de llevar esto a su conclusión definitiva, pero sabiendo, por su bien, que no podía ... todavía.

"Edward!" Su voz baja y entrecortada cerca de su oído le dijo que estaba a punto de correrse, pero él no quería que llegara hasta él hubiera tenido la oportunidad de probar su crema.

"Aguanta, baby. Sólo un poco más. Quiero lamer el mismo camino que acabas de lamer en mí ".

Su pequeño cuerpo se estremeció cuando se bajó de la cama, besando, lamiendo y mordisqueando su piel a su paso. Se detuvo en sus pechos, chupando los pezones duros, recorriéndolos así con la lengua, uno por uno. Ella se retorcía debajo de él de una manera más que satisfactoria mientras seguía por su cuerpo, jugueteo de su ombligo y mordisqueo de los huesos de las caderas. Todavía estaba demasiado delgada, pero iba a hacer algo al respecto, con el tiempo. Él le daría de comer sus alimentos los mejores de la tierra, la llenaría con delicias de todos los rincones del mundo, hasta que estuviera tan saludable como debería ser.

Moviéndose hacia abajo, extendió su coño abierto con los dedos y se limitó a mirar durante un buen rato. Era el paraíso de color de rosa, hinchado,

pero él se tomó un momento para saborear la primera visión clara de su lugar más privado. Sabía que era el primer hombre que le mostraba el placer de su cuerpo, y disfrutaba de la idea, pero se moría de ganas de estar dentro de ella, y sabía que vendría sólo cuando -ella lo quisiera.

Hasta entonces, tendría que contentarse con esto. Pero esto era un paraíso de una especie diferente, y no menos dulce. Edward se inclinó a su tarea con entusiasmo, lamiendo su camino alrededor de su coño, aprendiendo su gusto y sus respuestas.

Delicadamente le mordió los labios inferiores, jugó y degustó, hasta encontrar su clítoris sensible. Ella gritó en voz baja cuando le chupaba allí, perdiéndose por completo cuando deslizó su dedo medio en su núcleo como respuesta y acariciando con cuidado.

Ella se deshizo apartándose de él, reprimiendo sus gritos en un esfuerzo para mantener el nivel de ruido. Oh, lo que no daría por oír sus gritos de placer y oírla gritar su nombre.

Edward oyó abrir la puerta, pero una mirada rápida le dijo que era sólo de Drake. El otro hombre pareció sorprendido por un momento, y luego una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro.

"Yo podría volver más tarde, si lo deseas."

Bella quedó sin aliento y trató de alejar, pero Edward sólo sonrió.

"Entra y cierra la puerta, Alec. Sólo estaba mostrando a mi mujer lo mucho que la aprecio. "

Alec sonrió con placer perverso, haciendo un guiño a Bella para ayudar a aliviar su vergüenza por haber sido sorprendida. "Si ella fuera mía, yo haría lo mismo, Ed. Noche y día. Eres un afortunado, hombre afortunado.

Bella , finalmente encontró la fuerza para ponerse el vestido, al menos en sus pechos, pero Edward seguía sentado firmemente entre los muslos, manteniendo su posición. Riki no reaccionó tan violentamente como pensaba que lo haría. ¿Podría ser que le gustaba ser observada? ¿Tendría un poco de exhibicionista en ella?

La mayoría de los dragones lo hacían, Edward sabía muy bien. Los vuelos de apareamiento tienden a ser asuntos públicos y de manera flagrante el dragón le emociona la idea de que todo el mundo sea testigo de su unión con su compañero.

Recordó cómo Jasper y Alice se habían deleitado en sus relaciones sexuales en forma de dragón y en privado. Era evidente que, la parte dragón de Bella despertó, también lo había hecho su propia audacia y deseo de tener un poco de exhibicionismo sexual.

Probándola, Edward extendió ampliamente su coño, examinándolo en su totalidad antes de doblarse para colocar unos cuantos besos y morder su clítoris. Bella saltó de la cama cuando su coño se inundó por una nueva oleada de crema.

¿Quieres ver eso?" Alec arrastrando las palabras, estaba evidentemente cómodo con la situación." Creo que le gustas. "

"No hay duda sobre ello," Edward acordó, sentándose un poco hacia atrás y dejando que Alec la mirara. Edward, miró a los ojos de Bella y a las reacciones de su cuerpo cuando Alec se acercó. Maldita sea, si su mujer no estaba un poco entusiasmada por los ojos del otro hombre en su coño desnudo. Pensó empujarla un paso más. "Sujeta sus manos mientras yo la limpio lamiéndola. Creo que ella tiene que correrse una vez más para mí antes de que yo esté satisfecho".

Alec se acercó en silencio, se sentó a su lado en la cama y teniendo las muñecas frágiles de Bella en una de sus grandes manos. Las sostuvo libremente, pero con firmeza, por encima de su cabeza.

"¿Está todo bien?" Alec preguntó. Edward estaba orgulloso de ella cuando ella asintió. Sus mejillas enrojecidas, probablemente con una mezcla de vergüenza y emoción si la juzgara, pero estaba definitivamente excitada con los deseos de Edward, empujándola fuera de los límites de su zona de confort.

"Ella tiene unas bonitas tetas" Edward apretó un poco más, paso a paso.

"¿De veras?" Alec preguntó secamente, obviamente esperando a ver dónde llevaría todo esto.

"¿Podemos mostrar las tetas a Alec, baby? ¿Vas a dejar que juegue con tus pezones al mismo tiempo que llevo mi lengua hasta tu coño? "

Bella se quedó sin aliento, pero asintió con timidez, sus ojos chocolate profundo hizo todo como Edward ordenó se levantó el vestido y sobre los hombros, quedándose al descubierto por completo. El vestido enredado alrededor de sus muñecas, efectivamente unidas, fué para el bien cuando Alec llegó con ambas manos para acariciar sus pechos.

Edward tomó su temblar como una señal de que estaba a punto de otro orgasmo. Quería su lengua dentro de ella esta vez, cuando volara. Era lo más que podía hacer en este punto para no poseerla por completo, y tendría que hacerlo por ahora. Bajando, Edward sostuvo la mirada mientras él se concentró en el clítoris con la lengua y suaves mordiscos de sus dientes.

"Tienes razón, Nick, tu chica tiene tetas muy bonitas. ¿Crees que me dejara besarlas? "

"Pregúntale a ella, ¿no te parece, Alec?" Edward preguntó cuando se levantó un poco de su asalto a su clítoris. Pero entonces Edward sintió el aumento en el pulso y la emoción en los ojos y él cedió. Daría cualquier cosa que Bella deseara. Cualquier cosa.

"Adelante, Alec. Saborea sus pezones. Son los mejores de la tierra".

"Sin duda," Alec sonrió mientras se inclinaba, el bloqueando la vista de Edward de los ojos de Bella, pero estaba bien. La sintió en su corazón, en su alma. Él sabía que ella estaba disfrutando de este viaje de descubrimiento de todo lo que era. Volvió a lamer su coño, recogiendo así hasta la última gota de su crema y jodiendo dentro y fuera de ella con su lengua, mientras que los dedos se dejaban caer aún más bajo a burlarse del agujero prohibido en la parte posterior de su cuerpo.

Bella dio un salto cuando le inserta un dedo un poco en el culo, pero no recatada. No, su niña estaba con él en cada paso del camino.


	9. Chapter 8

**Capítulo Ocho**

Bella no podía creer lo que estaba sucediendo. Edward estaba metiendo su lengua dentro y fuera, conduciendo su naturaleza, mientras que su amigo diabólicamente mordisqueaba los pezones. Nunca se había sentido tan sin sentido, o tan excitado en toda su vida. Es cierto que su experiencia era nula, pero que había visto toda clase de cosas en las habitaciones de James. Esto era, por mucho, lo más emocionante.

Alec la miró profundamente a los ojos mientras levanta ligeramente, tirando de un pezón con más roce de los dientes. Sus ojos azules brillaban tan intensamente, que le recordaba a las gemas azules en algunas de las joyas de la corona de James. Zafiros, pensó que se llamaban. Ojos de zafiro de Alec estaban llenos de diversión diabólica, por atreverse a unirse a la diversión.

Pero sus sentidos estaban completamente abrumados por la lengua hábil de Edward trabajando abajo con su magia. Con un grito, gimiendo duro contra su lengua, voló más alto de lo que había llegado antes, volando sobre la tierra experimentando el mayor placer que hubiera sentido aún bajo la dirección hábil de Edward. Él lamió y aspiró ligeramente todo, manteniéndola en la cima por un momento sin tiempo, estirando el placer.

Cuando finalmente bajó a la tierra, Alec la estaba mirando, su hermoso rostro estaba a del pulgadas suyo, su sonrisa era amplia y genuina.

"Te doy las gracias, señora."

"Um," ella habló en voz baja, la vergüenza inundaba sus mejillas con calor, "Creo que debería ser al revés".

Alec se echó a reír como Edward, finalmente se levantó de entre sus piernas, mirando por encima del hombro de Alec mientras acariciaba los muslos con sus manos grandes, suaves para ella. A ella le gustaba la forma en que velaba por ella, el cuidado de su seguridad y su placer por encima de la suya.

Alec bajó y Edward gruñó. Pero Alec se encogió de hombros mientras colocaba un leve beso en los labios de Bella, un saludo suave de amistad y respeto. Se sentía todo eso en su beso, lo mismo que sintió el agarre posesivo de Edward en los muslos, hasta Alec regresó, poniéndose de pie junto a la cama. Casualmente se trasladó a las cosas que había dejado caer sobre la mesa y la silla cuando entró por la puerta y Bella se tomó un momento para recuperar el

aliento. Quedaba Edward para hacerle frente y podía sentir su mirada fija en su forma desnuda.

Ella no podía mirarlo a los ojos todavía y como una cobarde, cerró su cuenta, la clandestinidad. Le tomó por sorpresa cuando sintió a Edward besar la pequeña cicatriz en la cintura -la más profunda una de las muchas veces que James uso el veneno de Skith en las sesiones de tortura. Ella sabía que la herida era fea y se le llenaron de lágrimas los ojos cuando se sentía el beso de Edward en todas y cada una de sus cicatrices en su camino por su cuerpo. Por fin, se instaló sobre ella, cubriendo su longitud con su calidez.

"Mírame, mi amor."

"No puedo".

"Debes." Su voz engatusándola, cogiendo el pelo a hacer su voluntad. "¿O vamos a mentir sobre todo lo que ha pasado esta noche, y en tal caso no puedo garantizarte que te respetaré como virgen."

"Edward" Se quedó sin aliento por su burla descarada, a sabiendas de Alec podía escucharlo todo, y abrió los ojos color avellana enfrentando a Edward directamente en la mirada.

Estaba sonriendo tan bello, se le doblaban las rodillas. Era realmente el hombre más bello que jamás había visto. Y el más generoso.

"Alec sabe, cariño. Él sabe cómo has sido tratada, y te protegerá, al igual que lo haré yo".

"Confío en ti, Edward." Sus palabras parecían afectarle mucho. Apretó la mandíbula y algo parecido a estallar la esperanza en su mirada, sólo se relajó mientras le daba un poco de distancia.

"¿Estás bien con lo que acaba de suceder?"

Bella agachó la cabeza, avergonzada de hablar tan abiertamente sobre las cosas escandalosas que acababa de dejarles hacer a su cuerpo. Pero Edward sujetó la barbilla, forzando su mirada a la de él.

"No te escondas, cariño. Yo no quería correr, pero eras tan dulce en tu respuesta en mis brazos, que no pude evitarlo. Es perfectamente normal para disfrutar de lo que hicimos. Lo único que lamento es si te empuje demasiado lejos. ¿Te ha gustado? "

"Sabes que lo hizo". La admisión que se vio obligada desde el fondo de su vergüenza.

Edward sonrió y la besó apasionadamente, frotándose ligeramente. Cuando él la dejó respirar, ella jadeaba una vez más. El hombre fue potente.

"Bien. Me has hecho muy feliz, Bella. Gracias".

Ella sabía que él estaba hablando de sus acciones antes de la llegada de Alec y se alegro de que Edward no entrase en detalles con el otro hombre presente, no importaba lo que acababa de compartir. Algunas cosas estaban destinadas a ser privada, entre ella y Edward.

"Eres bienvenido".

Alec se rió de la esquina de la habitación. "Vosotros dos sois más formales que mi abuelita".

Edward lanzó una almohada a Alec, pero se apoyó de la cama, tirando de las polainas, para cubrirse. Bella sintió una punzada de pesar cuando estuvo tapado. Con un poco de shock, se dio cuenta que realmente quería ver la polla de un hombre, ganas de lamerla, quería ser la dueña.

Pero había mucho trabajo por hacer.

Bella, vio a Edward pasear hacia la mesa, cogiendo la espada que Alec había colocado delante de él. Expertamente, puso a prueba el equilibrio cuando Bella se apresuró a sentarse en la cama, tirando su vestido por encima de su cuerpo y tirando de una manta sobre sus hombros una buena medida. Ella no estaba normalmente cómoda mostrando su cuerpo a causa de todas las cicatrices. Los minutos previos habían sido una aberración causada por el placer extremo. Placer tan intenso, las mejillas se inundaban con el calor, y su coño con crema, sólo de recordarlo.

Edward respiró hondo y se volvió con un guiño hacia ella. Su sonrisa era francamente mala. Bella empezó a preguntarse qué tan agudos tenía los sentidos de dragón. ¿Podría realmente notar el olor de su nueva excitación? Ciertamente, parecía como si pudiera.

"Esta es una hoja fina," Edward asintió con la cabeza de Alec. "Buena elección."

Alec asintió con la cabeza, pasando un conjunto de cuchillos a Edward. "Comprueba estos. Hay un armero bastante bueno en la ciudad, dispuesto a trabajar en silencio y no hacer preguntas. "

"¡Ah, la mejor manera," Edward acordado, probando el peso de cada una de las hojas con un ojo crítico. "Estas son buenas también. Tu Skith es bueno. Conseguiste algo para Bella? "

Alec sonrió ampliamente y con un ademán, mostró un vestido rojo brillante con adornos amarillos, y suficiente para que Bella parpadeara dos veces. Tenía una amplia falda, y un escote en cuchara a baja altura sobre sus pechos, pero las mangas probablemente recorrían el camino hasta la mitad de sus antebrazos, ocultando lo peor de sus cicatrices y proporcionaba algo de calor. Era extravagante, pero hermoso, y Bella apenas podía creer que era para ella.

Edward lo tomó de Alec con manos suaves y se acercó a la cama, se sentó a su lado. Él colocó el vestido sobre sus piernas. "Quiero que te pongas esto, cariño. Sé que es un poco brillante, pero que estamos planteando aparecer como primos de Alec. La mayoría de las mujeres del gremio visten en colores muy brillantes y te ayudará a camuflarte.

Le tocó el alma que se preocupara por si le gustaba el vestido o no, pero no comprendía verdaderamente a su aprehensión. De alguna manera, tenía que hacérselo entender.

"Es un hermoso vestido, Edward", dijo en voz baja. "Ni el color ni el estilo me molesta. Es algo que... yo nunca he llevado nada tan bonito. O por lo nuevo".

Edward se acercó y la tomó en sus brazos, meciéndola cerca de su sólido pecho. "Tendrás salas de nuevos vestidos y trajes en cuando lleguemos a casa en Draconia. Voy a hacer yo mismo. Nada es demasiado bueno para ti, Bella. "Sus palabras fervientemente susurradas la hicieron llorar cuando la meció muy suavemente. "Ponte el vestido, cariño. Vamos a comenzar tu nueva vida con este pequeño paso".

Se retiró despacio y sin envolverse la manta de los hombros. Ella lo dejó. Tiró el vestido viejo, él se lo pasó por la cabeza, pero la luz en sus ojos, era sólo en parte sexual. No, su calor era templado con cuidado, la dulzura y algo que no podía ponerle nombre, pero con el sabor de la humildad. Sosteniendo su mirada, Edward caer el vestido nuevo sobre su cabeza y tiró hacia abajo sobre el pecho y su cintura.

"Levántate, mi amor." Con cautela, ella se puso de pie al lado de la cama, permitiendo que el material a crujió alrededor de las piernas. El vestido cayó casi hasta el suelo, girando alrededor de sus tobillos, delicado como alas de mariposa. Edward se movió detrás de su corbata a la banda que se adapten el vestido cómodamente alrededor de su cintura y por primera vez en su vida, Bella sentía muy femenina y en el vestido rojo suave. Se volvió y la voluminosa falda tardaba unos segundos en seguir su movimiento. Experimentalmente, trató de moverse un poco más y le encantaba el roce de la tela de seda.

"Es tan hermoso."

"Tú eres hermosa," Edward respiraba agitado, mirándola. Sus ojos se abrieron y leyó el hambre en su mirada, el hambre y la admiración que hacian que sus rodillas se tambaleasen.

"Estoy de acuerdo." Alec habló desde detrás de ella, rompiendo el hechizo. "Te ves como una princesa. Es un perfecto disfraz. Todo lo que necesitas es esto alrededor de su hermosa cabellera. "Alec mostró una bufanda roja a juego, estampada y con flequillo largo. Se acercó para colocarlo en la mano y Bella suspiró ante el susurrante material suave que conoció a su tacto. "De la Seda, desde las costas orientales, para la princesa, y pulseras de oro para sus brazos." Alec produjo tres pulseras de oro y los levantó ante ella con una sonrisa diabólica.

"Son perfectos, Alec." Edward dio un paso adelante para examinar las joyas, extendiendo las manos para más. "¿Qué más has sacado?"

Alec entregó a Edward algunos otros rubros, pero Bella no podía ver lo que eran y estaba demasiado fascinada por su vestido nuevo para ocuparse de verdad. Los hombres eran los expertos en este juego de espionaje, no era más que un nuevo jugador que debía trabajar duro para mantener el ritmo.

Edward se volvió y capturó su mano, sorprendiéndola por un momento. Suavemente, deslizó los brazaletes en sus brazos, se coloco una banda de oro alrededor de su dedo, sosteniendo su mirada todo el tiempo. Ella sabía que en algunas tierras, tales anillos se entendían como regalos de apareamiento y le colocó la que iba a marcar su dedo. Se dio cuenta entonces, mirando hacia abajo para admirar el anillo, que llevaba una banda de juego en su propio dedo.

"Estamos emparejados", dijo breve. "Ed y Isa de las tribus de los genios, vienen a visitar y viajar con nuestro primo de Alec."

"¿No sería más seguro sólo para permanecer ocultos?"

"Siempre es mejor ocultarse a la vista," Edward le aseguró, acariciando su mano antes de lanzarlo. "Y yo prefiero de lejos, ser tu marido."

"Pero estamos fingiendo".

"Por ahora". Estuvo de acuerdo, pero sus ojos tenían un mensaje más profundo que tenía miedo de leer.

"¿Qué sabes de los gitanos?" Edward intentó entrenar a Bella o Isa, ya que así se llamaría ella, el juego había comenzado. El estaría con ella todos los

pasos del camino, de acuerdo, pero tenía que prepararla para todos los inconvenientes que surgieran.

"Yo sé muy poco, me da vergüenza admitirlo. Creo que muchos de ellos se ganan la vida contando historias y tocando música. James tenía algunos de ellos para distraerlo de vez en cuando hasta que… cambio demasiado. Me gustaban sus canciones. "

"Somos nómadas," Alec siguió tomando elementos de la mochila y colocándolos sobre la mesa mientras hablaba. "Vamos a donde nos lleva la vida y preferimos seguir siendo un misterio para la mayoría de la gente, que servirá bien a nuestro propósito".

"¿Nosotros?"-Preguntó ella, con duda en su rostro.

"Yo fui adoptado por uno de los clanes de los gitanos... después de realizar un servicio para la familia principal."

Edward estaba sorprendido por algunas de las cosas en las que Alec se había metido durante su estancia en el extranjero. Pocos hombres podían reclamar su adopción por lo gitanos, eran reservados. Aunque Alec nunca había revelado los detalles de lo que había hecho para ganar ese raro honor, Edward no pasó demasiado tiempo tratando de descifrar el misterio. Pero este era un secreto hasta el jefe de Inteligencia de Draconia no conocía. Sin embargo, él sabía que los contactos de Alec entre los gitanos podrían ser vitales en su huida de esta tierra abandonada.

Edward tomo la bufanda de seda de colores de las manos de Bella y le mostró la forma en que tradicionalmente las mujeres gitanas doblaban sus pañuelos en la cabeza. Afortunadamente, había desnudado su parte de las muchachas gitanas de fuego en su tiempo, sabía muy bien cómo se colocaban sus prendas de vestir. Se lo enseñó a Bella, contento Cuando ella demostró ser una rápida estudiante.

Ató el pañuelo en un ángulo vistoso. Los zarcillos de flecos enmarcaban los bellos rasgos de Bella. Sus ojos luminosos parecían aún más grandes, si tal cosa fuera posible, y Edward no quería nada más que llevarla a la cama y reclamarla plenamente como suya.

Pero no podía. Todavía no. No hasta que viniera libremente a él. Edward era un hombre paciente, pero el dragón hervía, queriendo a su pareja.

"Vamos a entrar en la taberna con Alec. Va a controlar la situación".

"¿La gente no esperará algo de nosotros?"

"No de mi. Voy a estar usando las marcas de un guerrero." Edward le gustaba que le hiciera preguntas. En general, parecía estar tranquila, absorbiendo todo lo que le importaban.

"Los gitanos aprenden a defenderse a si mismos y a sus mujeres desde una edad temprana", agregó Alec. "Nadie se sorprenderá si Ed no

bailar o cantar. No con su cara de guerrero manteniendo a todo el mundo lejos de ti, Isa."

La nueva versión abreviada de su nombre Hizo su comienzo un poco, pero no tanto como podría haber, Edward se alegró de ver. "En cuanto a ti, _Isa " _

Edward hizo hincapié en el nuevo apodo para Obtener su más acostumbrado a ello, "vamos a reclamar que Esté muy cansado del viaje. Tal vez podemos decir que está embarazada. Nos daría una excusa para la jubilación anticipada y explicaría su piel pálida. "

Cuanto más pensaba en ello, más le gustaba la idea a Edward. No sólo por su disfraz. A le encantaría más que nada, plantar un hijo en el vientre de Bella, ver como crecía, y verlo nacer. Nunca antes había querido ser padre, pero de repente, era uno de los objetivos más importantes de su vida. Pronto, él prometió un sí mismo, pronto vendría Bella y él la llevaba con él y le haría bebés. Pronto. El lado Dragón de su naturaleza apenas podía esperar.

Pero, por ahora, Bella se sonrojaba furiosamente a la idea de estar embarazada, encantadora, pero que le preocupaba, al mismo tiempo. Si ella no podría manejar el papel, la gente podría comenzar a sospechar.

"Nosotros no tenemos que decirlo que si te avergüenza, mi amor", le dio la opción.

-No, está bien. Si ayuda, yo digo que vamos a hacerlo. Parece razonable. Simplemente me tomó por sorpresa".

"Está bien, Isa, mi amor." Él agarro sus manos. "Apenas acabas de enterarte que estás embaraza, de tan solo unas semanas, así todavía estas delgada, pero te sientes indispuesta casi todo el tiempo. Así si te sientes demasiado mal en la taberna puedes pretender malestar y te sacaré de allí. Pero es importante que hagamos una breve aparición, así nadie se sorprenderá cuando nos vayamos por Alec en la carreta."

"No te fallaré, Edward. Te lo prometo. "

La sala común de la taberna era estridente. Alec fue recibido con una ovación y levantó su instrumento, uno grande, de cuerdas metálicas similar a un laúd, con una sonrisa de triunfo. Miradas curiosas se enviaron detrás de hombre rubio, pero Bella mantuvo la cabeza alta y sonrió a las personas que aclamaban a Alec.

Alec los escolto a su mesa reservada cerca del fuego y se dirigió a la multitud, presentó rápidamente a sus primos gitanos y comenzó una canción antes de que nadie pudiera hacer preguntas sobre ellos. Era bueno. Hecho de, era condenadamente bueno, Bella se dio cuenta rápidamente. Al mismo nivel, o mejor que muchos de los bardos famosos que habían entretenido a James, en el palacio.

Reconoció algunas de las melodías que tocaba y se encontró tocando los dedos y tarareando. Bella siempre había amado la música de casi cualquier tipo y había escondido cuidadosamente su disfrute de James. A menudo tenía músicos tocaban para él en sus cámaras, aunque era más por efecto de la música que de verdadera diversión, Bella pensó en secreto. James siempre estaba demasiado ocupado comiendo y con sus numerosos amantes para molestarse en estuchar la música que exigía sonara al fondo. Sólo Bella realmente disfrutaba de la música. Uno o dos de los músicos había tomado nota de su interés, pero se mostraron lo suficiente amables para mantenerlo bien escondido del vengativo Rey.

Bella veía la compasión que le daban a media que entraban y salían de la cámara donde se encontraba encadenada. Algunos la sonreían amablemente cuando nadie podía verlos y reproducía las canciones que más le gustaban. A veces había pensado que tocaban solo para ella. A James no parecía importarle que canción o música sonara, siempre y cuando hubiera música para hacer sus patéticas seducciones.

Era más bien desagradable, en realidad, Bella no asociaba la música con los atroces actos que había sido obligada presenciar. No, la música había sido su salvadora en esos momentos, lo que le permitía centrarse en algo, incluso mientras sus ojos se veían obligados a mirar los actos abominables.

Y James la hacía mirar. Cuando, en un principio, había intentado dar la espalda, había tenido a guardias sujetándola y le golpeándola hasta que cumplía con los deseos de James. Porque al parecer como no podía tenerla, disfrutaba burlándose de la virgen con sus viles actos de posesión sexual. Todo lo que sabía acerca de las perversiones sexuales, lo había aprendido viendo a James, pero siempre y cuando hubiese música, podía concentrarse en ella, incluso mientras sus ojos permanecían abiertos para ver las escenas repugnantes de James.

La música fue su salvación, su consuelo y su fuerza. Nadie sabía cuán profundamente la amaba, ella aunque pensó que uno o dos de los hombres más simpáticos que habían sido obligados a tocar para James había comenzado a adivinar.

Alec comenzó una triste conocida como "El lamento de Gianna". Era una historia mítica sobre cómo el río que lindaba Skithdron con Draconia y al Norte obtuvo su nombre. Se habló de la triste mujer maga, Gianna, que perdió a su compañero en los días en que los magos todavía vagaban por la tierra y la magia estaba en todas partes y en todas las cosas.

Bella amó la versión de Alec de la canción y los ojos se llenaron de lágrimas con los versos particularmente conmovedores. Era una balada larga con muchas estrofas y Bella se sentó en trance través de todas y cada

una, al igual que la mayoría de las personas de la habitación. Verdaderamente Alec estaba dotado.

Cuando sonó la última nota, el silencio reinaba en la sala llena de gente. Después segundos, los aplausos llenaron el aire. Monedas de Cobre, e incluso una moneda de plata o dos volaban por el aire hacia la olla a los pies de Alec, que sonrió y saludó a la multitud que vitoreaba. Levantó la olla de las monedas y se sentó en la mesa entre Bella y Edward cuando los aplausos decayeron.

"Gracias mis amigos," Alec se dirigió a la multitud con una sonrisa humilde.

"Tengo que tomar un descanso ahora, pero voy cantar más después de haber mojado mi garganta".

Levantó gemidos y halagos de la multitud, muchos tratando de Alec cantara un poco más, pero él declino cortésmente, sacando la silla grande reservada para él. Bebió de todo corazón de la jarra que una muchacha bonita puso delante de él. De hecho bebidas fueron entregadas a Bella también a Edward y, porque simplemente estaban con Alec, tan popular era él.

Un hombre corpulento se acercó, limpiándose las manos en el delantal y Bella se dio cuenta de este debería se el propietario, o uno de sus familiares por lo menos. Alec se levantó y estrecho la mano del hombre, y le presento a Edward y luego brevemente a Bella como Harry Clearwater. Parecía un tipo agradable con una sonrisa amable, pero Bella vio que tenia un ojo agudo para los negocios y recorrió su establecimiento con la aguda conciencia de la eficiencia y las ganancias potenciales.

"¿Tus primos no nos favorecerán con una canción?" Clearwater preguntó con una sonrisa jovial. Había un trasfondo de urgencia en su voz, tanto que Bella inmediatamente se sintió alerta por que el hombre se mostraba tan ansioso. Edward y Alec debían haberlo sentido tan bien, por que se habían colocado más erguidos en sus sillas y Edward recorría casualmente con mirada por el lugar, sólo se detuvo brevemente en la puerta.

Eso fue suficiente para hacer que Bella le viera, y lo que vio en su breve mirada casi le dio un ataque al corazón. Cuatro soldados de uniforme de pie junto a la puerta inspeccionando la multitud. Sus uniformes indicaban que no eran del palacio real, así que no la reconocería, pero eran definitivamente estaban buscando algo. De hecho probablemente estaban en busca de ella.

Bella recordó lo que Edward le había dicho acerca de cómo ocultar se a la vista y una idea tomó forma en su mente. Haciendo acopio de valor, Bella miro a Edward. Su mirada estaba cambiando miraba alrededor casualmente, tomando nota de las salidas y las posibles vías que podían tomar, si las cosas iban mal. Tenía que hacer algo para salvarse. Edward había hecho todo hasta que este punto y que tenía que tomar un papel más activo en su huida. Rápidamente se está convirtiendo en una cuestión de orgullo.

Podía cantar. Bella dijo estas palabras en privado a Edward en solitario, probando las aguas antes de saltar a ellas.

Edward fijo la mirada en ella, preguntando.

No tienes que hacer nada. Yo me ocuparé de ti, cariño.

Todo lo que has hecho es cuidar de mí. Yo puedo hacer esto, si eso te ayuda. Si me necesitas, puedo cantar, bastante bien, avergonzada. Aunque no soy ni por asomo tan buena como Alec.

_¿Estás segura? _

Bella le sonrió al llegar a través de la mesa para tomar su mano. Al verlos, parecían una pareja de jóvenes enamorados. Sólo ellos sabían de la situación de vida o muerte en la que se encontraban y los planes de extremos que estaban fraguando en silencio entre ellos.

_Yo puedo hacerlo. Si Alec toca para mí. _

Edward se llevo la mano a los labios y la besó suavemente en los nudillos cuando su mirada se movió sutilmente hacia la puerta. Los soldados se estaban acercando, podía verlo por el rabillo del ojo. Ya era hora de actuar. Edward asintió con la cabeza ligeramente y se volvió hacia el propietario.

"Mi esposa le cantara una canción para usted mientras que descansa nuestro primo, si ese es su deseo".

Bella quedó impresionada con el acento ligeramente extranjero y las frases utilizadas por Edward y su sonrisa era genuina cuando ella miró al propietario. Afortunadamente, las mujeres gitanas rara vez se escuchaban hablando con extraños, aunque se rumoreaba que eran parlanchinas entre su propia gente.

"¿Estás segura, prima Isa?" Alec preguntó con preocupación. "Si no te sientes enferma." Su mano salió disparada tomar una de ella cuando ella se levantó lentamente de la mesa. El mensaje de sus ojos azules Estaba claro. Se preocupaba por ella, pero ella sabía que podía hacerlo. Se trataba de la única cosa que podía hacer para ayudarse a si misma- Y estos hombres maravillosos.

"Está bien", le dijo en voz baja. Alec le apretó la mano una vez, para luego dejarla ir, alcanzó su laúd, pero la mano de Edward se cerro sobre el largo cuello del instrumento en primer lugar. Bella se sorprendió, pero la luz que bailaba en los ojos de Edward le calentó.

"Voy a tocar para mi bella esposa. Todavía estamos recién casados, después de todo." La risa de Edward se hizo eco en Alec con el propietario y pronto las otras mesas alrededor de ellos estaban animando cuando Bella y Edward se enfrentan a la multitud.

El propietario se perdió de nuevo a la zona del bar. Bella podría fácilmente notar a los soldados parados, observando especulativamente por un momento antes de continuar. Todo lo que tenía que hacer ahora era cantar

lo suficientemente convincente y no tendrían ni idea de que el premio que buscaban estaba justo debajo de sus narices.

"¿Qué canción, mi amor?" Edward le preguntó en voz baja.

Bella pensó rápidamente entre las muchas las canciones que había aprendido de memoria durante los meses que había sido sometida a pena de prisión por James.

Necesitaba algo relativamente corto, que pudiera hacer bien. Después de tan sólo unos segundos de deliberación, pensó en una que a la gente le gustaría también.

"¿Qué hay de 'La Sirena'?"

Edward se mostró sorprendido por un momento, y luego sonrió con su sonrisa devastadoramente guapo. Estaba segura de que su sonrisa encantaba en solitario a la mitad de las mujeres en la habitación. Edward era realmente el pícaro más delicioso.

"Cualquier cosa por ti, mi amor". Oyó varias mujeres suspirando en la interacción, mientras que Edward estaba a su lado, un pie apoyado en una silla mientras sostenía el laúd, apoyado en una rodilla. Comenzó con unas notas de introducción y Bella se dio cuenta que tenía cierta habilidad con el instrumento. Por supuesto, él era un príncipe. Probablemente fue educado en todo tipo de cosas que la gente nunca aprendía normalmente.

Cuando llegó a la parte donde ella comenzaba a cantar, un silencio se apoderó de la sala. Muchos reconocieron la canción popular, aparentemente, y querían ver a los jóvenes gitanos. Abrió la boca, el miedo casi la abrumó un momento oscuro antes de encontrar el lugar en sí misma donde la música vivía. Era el lugar al que se había retirado cuando James, le había hecho su peor daño, ponerla en ridículo. Era un lugar sólo de música y se colocado en la base de su alma.

Escuchando el basto poder, cuando comenzó a cantar, sabiendo que nada podría hacerle daño mientras ella estuviera en ese lugar mágico.


	10. Chapter 9

**Capítulo Nueve**

Edward estaba indeciso ante plan de Bella, pero estaba dispuesto darle esta oportunidad de probarse a si misma. Sabía que, en el fondo, que tenía que hacer algo para tomar el control de su vida, o viviría para siempre con el miedo. Lo había visto antes, con los guerreros que había liberado de la prisión. Una persona, necesitaban sentir que estaba haciendo algo en su propio rescate, o bien vivía disminuidos para el resto de sus vidas.

Sólo había cuatro soldados en la taberna. Si la situación se volvía demasiado peligrosa, Alec y Edward podrían hacerse cargo, lo tenía todo bien calculado, podía correr el riesgo de que Bella subiese al escenario y cantase.

Pero cuando abrió la boca y la canción empezó a salir a raudales, Edward estaba casi tan fascinado como patronos de la taberna. Su voz era mágica, pura y fascinante. Tenía la atención de cada persona en la habitación con las primeras notas de la canción, y los mantuvo así en todo momento.

La canción habla de una sirena del mar, que lloraba por los hombres que ella mataba por su voluntad mientras buscaban a salir en el fondo de su casa el mar. La melodía era especialmente inquietante, y el tocar las palabras. Edward siempre le había gustado la canción, pero nunca había oído cantarla mejor que en ese momento. Bella era realmente poderosa, aunque su poder no provenía de algo físico, sino en su capacidad para llamar y seducir con sólo su voz.

Cada hombre en la taberna estaba mirando, pendiente de cada nota de sus labios deliciosos. Un orgullo posesivo se levantó en el alma de dragón de Edward. Esta era su compañera! Su mujer estaba llena de regalos. Otros podrían verla, pero nunca tenerla. Ellos nunca sostendrían su forma como él lo haría. Él se prometió, mientras el dragón se pavoneaba con orgullo, que la trataría con el mayor de los respetos a la fenomenal mujer que la Madre de Todos le había escogido como compañera.

La canción sólo tenía algunas estrofas y un estribillo inolvidable. Era mucho mas corta que la actuación de Alec había realizado, el silencio se hizo cuando tocó la última nota, seguido de aplausos. Monedas cayeron sobre ambos, aterrizando en la olla vacía que Alec colocó apresuradamente a sus pies. Bella hizo una reverencia con timidez, su rostro pálido se torno con un favorecedor color rosa, mientras que Edward entregaba a Alec hace su laúd con firmeza. Habían hecho su canción para convencer a los soldados que eran artistas gitanos verdad. Bella no cantó una más, no importaba cuánto multitud le rogó a ella.

Alec acepto el laúd con una reverencia y un guiño cuando los reemplazó en el centro de la habitación y se rompió en una alegre melodía, complicada de su laúd. Pronto la multitud batía las palmas, pisando con los

pies, y algunos incluso bailaban en los bordes de la multitud. Edward tomo nota de la salida de los soldados y habían actuado como gitanos astutos, vaciando sus ganancias de la olla en el bolsillo y repuso a la olla vacía a los pies de Alec para la siguiente ronda.

Bella se mantuvo junto a él, con un brazo sobre sus hombros, posesivamente cuando les enviaron bebidas y dulces para ellos, en agradecimiento por su canción. Definitivamente, fue popular entre la gente, pero lo que sorprendió mayoritariamente a Edward era que las mujeres les gustaban tanto como los hombres. Había tocado su fibra sensible, su voz a alcanzaba a todos en la sala, no inspiraba lujuria, pero con la belleza de las palabras de la canción, creaba miradas de asombro en todas sus caras.

Había algo más que la voz en Bella. Edward podía sentirlo. Pero no Estaba muy seguro de lo que era, que era sólo algo mágico. Esto le llevaría más estudio y razonamiento, Cuando tuviesen tiempo para explorar lo que realmente su voz podía hacer.

Le pareció exagerado, incluso para él, pero luego, Bella quizás podría cambiar a la forma de dragón. ¿Quién dijo que Bella no había encontrado otra manera de canalizar la magia de dragón inmensa dentro de su alma?

"¿Podría usted y su señora hacernos el favor, con otra canción?" El propietario jovial volvió a su mesa, a Edward el hombre le hizo regresar a la realidad, con un suspiro de pesar.

"Me temo que no, buen señor. Mi esposa está recientemente embarazada y se cansa fácilmente en estos primeros días."

El hombre sonrió ampliamente, ofreciendo sus felicitaciones cuando Bella se arrimo más a Bella, fingiendo la fatiga muy bien. En ella era natural en este tipo de cosas y no podía estar más orgulloso de ella. Podría no haber un compañero más perfecto para el Príncipe de los espías.

"Bueno, si no puedo convencerlo a usted, la habitación de al lado de su primo está lista para usted. Alec lo organizo esta mañana cuando se enteró de su llegada. "El propietario tomo dos jarras de cerveza vacías en una mano grande y secó la mesa con un paño que tenía en la cintura. "Sé que va a tomar su camino temprano en la mañana, así que le deseo lo mejor y ahora esperamos que nos vuelva a visitar la próxima vez que esté en la ciudad".

Edward le dio la mano libre al hombre, sólo un poco sorprendido por el gesto secreto qué hizo con el pulgar. No es de extrañar Alec que durmiese aquí cuando estaba en Pith. Este hombre era parte de la hermandad de los gitanos. Edward le dio la señal de retorno y una amplia sonrisa dividió la cara del hombre cuando él asintió con la cabeza y se apresuró a esconderla. Edward se dio cuenta de que tenía amigos en el Zócalo que ni siquiera sabían sobre él. Alineado con los gitanos, algo Alec había logrado llevar a cabo hace mucho tiempo, y Edward, más recientemente - Se estaba convirtiendo en una cosa muy buena, de hecho.

Bella se sintió feliz por como Edward arreglaba su guía y sus acciones.

Una vez que los soldados abandonaron la taberna, la fatiga fue real, el viaje de fuga, su debilidad por los golpes y el hambre y el miedo aterrador a que los soldados diesen la voz de alarma, dejaron su interior agotado. Drenada, Bella se sintió débil y, estaba más que feliz de apoyarse en Nico la llevó por el pasillo oscuro hacia su habitación.

Entraron en la habitación justa al lado de la Alec, y Bella dejo que Edward la llevase hasta una gran cama, sin ofrecer resistencia cuando él retiró el pañuelo de su pelo, a continuación las joyas. Dejo el anillo en su dedo, y mantuvo el suyo, eso la tocó por alguna extraña razón. No se aparearon según la tradición de los gitanos, solo llevaba los símbolos, pero se complacía un deseo en su interior que no quería reconocer.

Cuando tiró de su vestido, ella protesto. A su lado sentado en el borde de la gran cama, Edward le agarro las manos.

"No te haré daño, Bella. Te lo prometo. "

"Yo sé que no lo harás", contestó en voz baja, "pero no puedo darte mi virginidad. Es mi única protección contra James y sus hombres. Por favor, entiéndeme".

Los labios de Edward se apretaron, pero parecía que tragarse cualquier argumento que él quisiera hacer. En su lugar, la tomo en sus brazos, apretándola contra su corazón.

"Yo lo entiendo, lo sabes, Isabella. Un tiempo vendrá en que te darás a mi placer. "Sus palabras fueron fuertes y seguras, el enviando rayos de de excitación a través de su cuerpo caliente. "Yo nunca te obligaría, nunca pecaré tomándote sin tu consentimiento. Vendrás a mí de buena gana, o no lo harás, en absoluto. ¿Está claro? "

Ella asintió con la cabeza contra su pecho. "Sí, Edward. Gracias." El alivio fue sincero. Bella sabía que Edward era un hombre de palabra. Si él decía que iba a tener elección propia, entonces ella le creería.

"¿Confías en mí?"

"Lo hago", dijo en voz baja, sabiendo la verdad de esas palabras en su corazón.

"Entonces, acuéstate conmigo esta noche. Piel con piel. Te prometo que no tomaré tu virginidad esta noche o mañana, pero necesito sentirte contra de mí, cariño, como necesito mi aliento".

Y podía sentir la necesidad de un temblor través de sus músculos fuertes, tan cerca de la mejilla por debajo de su camisa. Si ella realmente confiaba en él - y así lo hizo, ella haría lo que él pidiera, pero había un problema.

Ella no confiaba en sí misma.

Sin embargo, quería sentir la piel de Edward contra la suya. La idea era demasiado tentadora para resistirse a ella y su promesa de seguridad, siempre que no aceptase los requerimientos de amor de buena gana.

Volviéndose, Bella le permitió quitarle el vestido de colores, dejándola desnuda delante de él.

En silencio, Edward la metió en la gran cama, cuidando todos sus movimientos. Se aparto entonces, para asegurar sus pertenencias y volvió con una lámpara de noche, dejando la habitación bañada en un brillo dorado suave. Regreso a la cama, la capto su mirada antes de despojarse de su ropa delante de ella. Era como si él quisiera que viera todos y cada uno de los centímetros de su cuerpo glorioso mientras era revelado.

Era delgado y duro, musculoso, abultado donde era más necesario. Gruesos, sus brazos eran fuertes y, al igual que los músculos de los muslos y las pantorrillas. Su vientre estaba surcado de músculos como una tabla de lavar y su pecho era una belleza. Edward sostuvo la mirada, atreviéndose a mirar a esa parte de él que ella quería reclamar, y poco a poco, ella bajo la mirada.

Era rampante, dura y altiva, su polla larga y gruesa. Bella se preguntó cómo en el mundo como una cosa tan gloriosa podría caber dentro de su cuerpo no probado, y se encontró que deseando saberlo.

Pero eso nunca lo haría. Ella tuvo que resistirse a esos pensamientos, incluso con la perfección masculina de pie delante de ella. Era su castidad lo único que la protegía. Renunciar a eso y supondría entregar su vida.

Sin embargo, Bella se encontró cada vez más caliente, la sangre hacia remolinos de fuego en sus venas. Tenía la mera visión de un hombre desnudo ¿nunca habría sentido esa clase de reacción antes? Sabía que ella no. Había visto a James y sus amantes de ambos sexos. Los hombres estaban en forma y guapos, con buenos cuerpos- James traía solo lo mejor- pero ninguno le había provocado esta respuesta caliente. Ningún otro hombre la había afectado como Edward, lo sabía en su corazón, Ningún otro hombre lo haría jamás.

"Eres tan hermosa, mi Bella". Edward susurró cuando se arrodilló al lado de la cama.

El lo tenía todo equivocado, pensó. Edward era el Hermoso. La aprehensión la llenó cuando él se apoyo en la cama y dobló las mantas hacia atrás, exponiendo su cuerpo desnudo a su mirada hambrienta.

"Te deseo malamente. Soy un hombre desesperado, cariño." Edward se rió de sí mismo. "Pero te estoy presionando demasiado". Colocó una mano bajo su cuello, hacia los pechos, haciendo una pausa para jugar con el pezón endurecido, y luego fue bajando por su cintura. "Necesito que te guste como necesito mi próximo aliento. Dame esto", susurró, con los labios contra su boca," Solo esto, para que así pueda seguir viviendo".

Edward la beso, su lengua sondó suavemente los labios, a partir de ahí saboreó su interior. Bella se estremeció, el tacto de su lengua, el sabor de canela caliente disparaba sus sentidos mientras su cuerpo duro cubría el de ella, los brazos la encerraban en el calor de bienvenida y producía espirales

de deseo. Su lengua jugo con la suya, atreviéndose a seguirlo donde él la conduciría.

Hubo alegría al hacer el amor con Edward. Un nuevo sentido lleno de asombro. Este hombre la hizo sentir apreciada. Era una sensación de seguridad, que le rogó que le diera todo lo que tenía a cambio.

Pero no pudo. Su vida estaba en juego. Ella sería una tonta al comerciar con su vida por un momento de placer. Incluso con Edward.

Se trasladó entonces, tirándose hacia atrás para mirar la a los ojos mientras sus manos se movían por su cuerpo. Una mano ahuecaba el pecho, masajeando suavemente como su deseo pedía. Su otra mano encontró su núcleo. Edward sostuvo su mirada mientras se deslizaba un dedo dentro de su canal, la burlaba, la probaba y tentándola casi más allá de la razón. Su dedo pulgar jugaba sobre su clítoris, haciendo que estremecerse cuando la pasión amenazaba con apoderarse de ella.

Luego bajo la cabeza. El cálido aliento de Edward como plumas sobre su pezón un momento antes de que la boca se cerrara sobre el pico de tensión. Un gemido broto de su garganta cuando el placer irradiada por el pezón de su seno. Al mismo tiempo, sus dedos estaban enviando ondas de choque a su clítoris y ese dedo cobarde comenzó un pulso dentro y fuera de su apretado canal.

Bella no podía tomar mucho más.

"Córrete para mí, cariño." Susurró palabras de ánimo Edward cuando entró con un grito, capturando sus labios contra los suyos.

El placer alcanzo su punto máximo más alto que antes, que duró largos momentos mientras seguía manteniendo su cuerpo húmedo. Estaba totalmente derretida cuando por fin las sensaciones se calmaron. Edward la beso largamente y con una ternura que trajo lágrimas a sus ojos.

"Ahora duerme, dulce Bella. Tenemos un largo día por delante".

"Pero, ¿y tú?"

La besó en la frente, cuando se movió de nuevo. "Esto era para ti, cariño. Para mostrarte lo mucho que me importas. Para demostrar que podías confiar en mi. "

"Pero yo confío en ti." Ella protesto levemente cuando la colocó encajando su espalda contra su pecho, su polla dura colocada encajada en la grieta de su culo, como si perteneciera allí.

"No quiero que sufras por mi placer".

Edward se rió entre dientes, bajo y sexy en su oído. "¿Se siente como que estoy sufriendo?"

Ella no tenía respuesta para eso, cuando él bombea su polla a través de la grieta caliente de sus nalgas. Ronroneo en su oído, su sorpresa por la pasión se movió un poco en su interior.

"Duérmete, Bella. Voy a estar bien".

"Pero…"

"Duerme". Corto sus protestas con una compresión suave de la cintura, la mano en movimiento sobre su pecho suavemente rozando el pezón y la copa. "Es una orden."

Ella lo sintió relajarse detrás de ella, pero la mente inquieta de Bella la mantenía despierta. Edward era un hombre especial. Dudaba que cualquier otro hombre hubiera puesto su placer por encima de la suya. Edward era un príncipe, tanto literal como figurativamente. Tuvo que sonreír ante la idea y ella se acurrucó contra él. Estaba dormido, pero incluso en el sueño, él cargaba contra su cuerpo suavemente, su pene todavía semi-duro se apoyaba contra ella.

Bella deseaba darse a él plenamente, pero el miedo era tan desesperado. Ella lo quería, de eso no había duda, pero temía lo que ocurriría después de que ella se entregara a él. ¿La abandonaría? Ella no lo pensaba, pero realmente no tenía manera de saberlo con certeza. Aún más importante, ¿serian capturados por James? Si es así, su pureza era lo único que podía salvarla. ¿Podría renunciar a la protección de ella?

Bella no estaba segura. De hecho, no estaba segura de nada. Su corazón estaba confundido. Extraños nuevos sentimientos fueron produciéndose en su interior para este hombre especial que tenía tan cerca esta noche, sin pensar mucho en su propia comodidad. Sería tan fácil caer en el amor con Edward. Bella tenía miedo de estar medio enamorada de él ya. -Pero ¿Podría él darle su amor a cambio?

Edward era un príncipe, y no importa lo que dijo acerca de su herencia, no era más que una esclava fugitiva. Desde el momento en que había sido robada de su hogar y su familia, había sido una posesión, un juguete, un peón para ser objeto de comercio y trueque entre hombres más poderosos que ella. Bella no volvería a eso, pero sabía muy bien, que no podía tener ninguna opción en ese tema. Fueron capturados Si ella, todas sus opciones se ha ido.

En realidad, todo se reducía a este momento, y a este hombre. Bella se volvió en sus brazos, mirando su hermoso rostro, relajado durante el sueño. Era realmente hermoso, tanto por dentro como por fuera. Y él la estaba cuidando así y desinteresadamente. Lo había aprendido de primera mano.

Edward había sido tan amable con ella, tan dulce. ¡Oh, cómo deseaba poder hacer el amor con él plenamente! Ella sabía que el sería un tipo generoso y un amante cuidadoso. El anhelo de su polla dentro de ella manaba, humedeciendo su coño que se retorcía.

No se atrevió a llevarlo a donde más quería, pero ella ya había saboreado su esperma y quería más. Mirando hacia abajo entre sus cuerpos, todavía estaba semi-erecto. Haría falta poco, supuso, para traerlo de vuelta a la dureza total y luego a la misma altura del placer que le había ofrecido.

Haciendo acopio de valor, Bella inició su trabajo con su cuerpo con la boca y las manos, colocando besitos aquí y allá, y lamiendo, lamiendo sus bordes duros y los pezones planos, haciendo camino hacia el objetivo final.

Los ojos de Edward se abrieron al sentir una lengua suave que giraba alrededor de su pezón.

Bella.

Diviso sólo la parte superior de la cabeza, trabajando la bajada sobre su cuerpo, Bella beso y lamió despertándolo en la forma más agradable. La pequeña princesa aventurera.

"Espero que sepas en lo que te estás metiendo".

Su voz parecía asustarla. Bella se detuvo, sus manos suaves alrededor de su pene, y lo miró. Edward casi gimió en la pasión de cristal que leyó en sus bellos ojos verdes. La luz era tenue, pero su visión era más aguda que la de la mayoría de los seres humanos. Ser un medio dragón tenía sus ventajas, Después de todo.

"No te importa, ¿verdad?" Burlas en su voz sensual atacaron sus sentidos.

"Tú crees?" Su aliento enganchado mientras se movía hacia abajo, apretando las manos sobre su polla dura un instante antes de llegar abajo con la lengua para lamer la punta. Edward ahogó un gemido. "No me importa en absoluto."

Se volvió sobre la espalda y se agarro a los raíles de la cabecera, cualquier cosa para evitar su apropiación y la fijación de su cuerpo mientras tomaba lo que ella se negaba a dar aún. Quería follarla con desesperación, pero él había hecho una promesa. Ella iba a venir a él voluntariamente o no venir en absoluto.

Bella le sonrió antes de regresar a concentrarse totalmente al asunto en cuestión. Ella tomo su polla en una mano delicada, guiándolo a su boca caliente, húmeda, mientras que los dedos de la otra diabólicamente frotaban las pelotas. Fuego disparo desde la ingle, el placer llenaba sus sentidos, encontró el punto justo detrás de su pesado saco que le llevó aún más alto.

"Bella, amor, me vas a matar".

Bella lo llevo todo el camino hasta que la punta de su polla golpeo la parte posterior de su garganta. Luego se chupaba, largo y fuerte, y casi le perdió. Edward enredaba las manos en su cabello, tratando de levantarla, pero ella sólo seguía su ejemplo hasta la fecha. No, esta zorra sabía lo que quería y ahora lo quería a él.

¿Quién era él para negarse a ella?

Edward se echo hacia atrás, dejando una de sus manos en el pelo, simplemente porque le gustaba sentir de los mechones suaves bajo sus dedos. Bella se traslado con él, aumentando su ritmo mientras le masajeaba sus huevos, se colocó a si misma entre sus piernas entre las rodillas para un mejor apalancamiento. Entonces, la brujita traslado una de sus manos

diestras más abajo, masajeando su trasero. Edward pensaba que iba a morir Cuando uno de sus dedos mojados encontró el apretado agujero allí dentro y empujo.

Bella estableció un suave ritmo de conducción con su boca sobre su polla, con una mano apretando las pelotas y un dedo de la otra mano hurgando en su culo, masajeando desde el interior. Edward sabía qué estaba perdido.

Gimió profundo cuando vino en la boca. Bella tragó hasta la última gota, el exceso era capturado en su lengua y lamía desde el fondo con cada espasmo de placer que asolaba su cuerpo. Nunca había estado tan duro en la boca de una mujer.

Edward sabía que en ese momento lo había realmente arruinado para cualquier otra mujer. Y no le importaba en lo más mínimo. Sería de Bella o de nadie, de ahora en adelante. Ella era suya y él era definitivamente de ella, en todas formas posibles.

Jadeaba Edward, tratando de recuperar el aliento cayendo desde el pico más alto que jamás había alcanzado sólo la estimulación oral. Bella ronroneo contenta a su lado, acariciando su cuerpo mientras ella se acurrucaba, hastiada y cansada, casi como si hubiera necesitado su esperma para hacerla completa y que le permitiera relajarse y dormir.

La idea le calentaba cuando la abrazó.

"Gracias, mi querida Bella", susurró, inclinándose con un dulce beso en los labios hinchados. Cuando se retiro, ella parpadeó hacia él, con sueño, con los ojos perezosos, la pasión brillante.

"Fue un placer". Su sonrisa le dijo que, efectivamente, había encontrado placer en agradarle y Edward se contaba entre los más afortunados hombres del mundo en ese momento. Su compañera era de cuidado para su comodidad. Ella era la elección de él, si se diera cuenta de ello o no. Este fue un gran paso más cerca de su objetivo. ¡Ella seria suya! Más temprano que tarde, si esto daba alguna indicación.

"Duerme, cariño." El la envolvió en sus brazos y ella estaba dormida antes de establecerse. Su confianza en el era completa.

Edward se quedó dormido una vez más-esta vez más profundamente, repleto de pensamientos hacia su compañera, iba a confiar en él, tal vez le amase tanto como él ya amaba.

Salieron a primera hora en la carreta de color azul brillante de Alec. Tenía un equipo de magníficos emparejados caballos blancos para tirar de la carreta, estaba cerrada a los lados y en los extremos. En el interior, Bella encontró un espacio de vida suntuosa, con un gigante colchón y una multitud de almohadas suaves y de colores alegres.

La ropa de Alec estaba en una alacena, mientras que los instrumentos musicales fueron embalados cuidadosamente por todas partes. Otro armario contenía alimento y artículos de cocina, otro con mantas y

pieles. Con todo Alec parecía bien surtido para cualquier contingencia. Esta era realmente una casa sobre ruedas y Bella nunca había visto nada igual.

Los hombres montaban delante en el asiento de tabla, dejando a Bella en el interior del vagón, tanto para ocultarlo cuando había salido de la ciudad, y porque las mujeres gitanas por lo general iban bien escondidas a la luz del día. Los hombres trataban con el mundo exterior, mientras que la mujer era la que mandaban en el interior. Las mujeres gitanas generalmente se observan sólo en la capacidad profesional, como cantantes, músicos, bailarines, adivinos, y similares, siempre vigilados cuidadosamente por sus hombres guerreros. Los gitanos eran hombres muy celosos de sus mujeres, los que trabajaba a su favor al tratar de sacar a Bella fuera de la ciudad sin levantar sospechas.

Dejaron las puertas de la ciudad, con poca fanfarria. Algunos de los guardias preguntaron a Alec cuando pensaba qué podría estar de regreso, lo que indica que disfrutaron de su música y acogería con agrado una visita de regreso. Las cosas de costumbre, mientras escuchaba desde dentro de la seguridad de la carreta, conteniendo la respiración para ver si serian detenidos y registrados.

Pero la suerte estaba con ellos y dejaron atrás la ciudad con bastante facilidad. Era casi deprimente después de lo que había pasado para llegar hasta aquí, pero Bella dio las gracias al destino que le permitió llegar hasta esta distancia de James. Cada paso de los caballos la llevaba más lejos de su locura y más cerca de la libertad.

Después de una hora o dos, Edward llamó a la puerta pequeña en la parte delantera del vagón, justo detrás del asiento de tablas. Luchando para abrirlo, Bella se mostró curiosa acerca de su ubicación.

"¿Estás bien ahí dentro?" Edward preguntó en voz baja.

Ella asintió. "Es muy cómodo."

"Puedes dejar esa puerta abierta ahora, si quieres un poco de aire fresco. No hemos cruzado a nadie por este camino en un tiempo. Es probable que el tráfico será ralo de aquí en adelante. No muchos vienen desde el norte en esta época del año".

"¿Donde vamos?" Bella preguntó, sonriente, cuando aseguró la puerta atrás para que no se cerrase con el movimiento de vaivén de la carreta.

"Al norte de Jinnfaire" Drake respondió. "Es una Reunión de gitanos, cerca de la frontera norte de Skithdron. Esta vez por lo menos. Es en un lugar diferente cada vez." Alec se encogió de hombros. "En secreto llego la noticia de Jinnfaire. Funciona a favor nuestro en este momento, así que ahí es donde vamos. "

"No se reúnen con frecuencia?" Bella peleó con su fatiga cuando el carro se tambaleó.

"No, en absoluto. Esta es la primera en más de una década." Alec le sonrió y luego Volvió su atención hacia el equipo de los caballos.

"¿Por qué no descansas un poco, cariño?" Edward le dijo cuando bostezó y le indicó de nuevo en el vagón. "Tenemos un largo camino por recorrer aún y estás en recuperación."

"Hay mucha comida allí también," Comentó Alec "Siéntete libre de comer lo que quieras. Podemos conseguir más y suelen llevar provisiones para varios meses. Solo tomará un par de días para llegar a Jinnfaire".

Bella volvió a bostezar. "Creo que voy a hacer eso. Dime si me necesitas, ¿bien? "

Los hombres estuvieron de acuerdo con ella y se hundió en el interior oscuro de la carreta para ir directamente hacia la cama suave, esponjosa y atractiva.


	11. Chapter 10

**Capítulo Diez**

Bella se derrumbó en un sueño agotador en la parte trasera de la carreta, mientras que Edward y Alec montaban en la parte delantera. Estaba segura allí, Nico lo sabía, bien oculta de cualquiera que pudiera pasar.

"Ella tiene la magia, lo sabes. Lo reconocí en el momento en que ella comenzó a cantar anoche." La voz de Alec era contemplativa mientras conducía el carro en la silenciosa mañana.

"Hay algo... pero no sé qué es exactamente," Edward admitió.

"Es la magia de los gitanos. Algunos de ellos la tienen, pero nunca la he sentido tan fuerte como anoche. Ella puede influir en la gente con su canto. Es un secreto entre los gitanos, sólo conocido por los bardos".

"¿No lo son la mayoría?" Edward supuso y Alec asintió.

"Es cierto, _pero _sigue siendo un secreto. ¿Nunca te preguntas por qué los músicos gitanos son tan codiciados? Es su habilidad para influir en un grupo o incluso un solo oyente en la forma que desee. Anoche, tu chica tenía hasta la última persona en esa sala común, bajo su hechizo. Es un regalo muy peligroso y sorprendente. "

"Ella ni siquiera es consciente de ello, creo."

"Entonces es aún más peligroso. Tenemos que llegar a la Gitanos faire para algo más que su seguridad física. Le puedo enseñar un poco, pero yo no tengo un don tan fuerte, no como los gitanos de verdad. Ellos serán capaces de enseñarle cómo controlarlo y usarlo. Sobre todo, cómo utilizarlo de forma segura. "

Bella sorprendió a los hombres al dormir durante todo el día. Edward la comprobó un par de veces, haciendo una pausa para apartarle el pelo hermoso de la cara.

La pobre huérfana estaba agotada. James la había mantenido hambrienta, golpeada y sin dormir mucho durante demasiado tiempo. Su cuerpo se estaba poniendo al día, comía bien por primera vez en años, no tenía que lidiar con contusiones nuevas cada pocos días, y dormía a placer.

Edward se quedó mirándola respirar. Había caído por esta pequeña mujer tan profundamente, de modo instantáneo, aunque estaba un poco sorprendido por la intensidad de sus sentimientos. Sin embargo, él sabía que era así para los dragones y caballeros. Invariablemente sabían casi desde el momento en que conoció a su pareja destinada y se dejaban caer fuerte y rápidamente en un amor que duraba toda la vida. Edward no había pensado nunca que pudiese encontrar a la mujer destinada para él, pero estaba feliz de haberla encontrado aunque hubiese sido tan gloriosamente peligroso.

Es cierto que había sentido un poco de envidia de su hermano mayor, Jasper, cuando por primera vez había visto Jasper feliz con Alice. Sin embargo, Alice no había tenido el efecto sobre Edward que Bella que provocado. No importaba que fueran gemelos, era el alma brillante de Bella lo que le hacía amarla.

"Ella todavía está durmiendo?" Alec preguntó con simpatía cuando Edward volvió a subir en el asiento desde la parte trasera de la carreta. Dejó caer la cortina en frente de la puerta para que la luz del sol poniéndose no molestase a Bella mientras dormía.

"Ella necesita esto." Edward asintió con la cabeza cuando se acomodó como pudo en el asiento acolchado.

"Había oído rumores de otros gitanos sobre ella, aunque yo no sabía quién era en ese momento. Los gitanos han estado manteniendo un ojo en ella, la recordaban en sus oraciones. Ella será la bienvenida entre ellos por lo que sufrió, si no por nada más".

"Aquello era un infierno, es una razón para que sea bienvenida." Edward suspiró profundamente.

"Lo más importante ahora es que ella está a salvo contigo. Nos pondremos a su lado de la frontera con la ayuda de los gitanos".

"¿Lo haremos?" Edward dejó que la desesperación de su situación se apoderarse de él por un momento. Se esforzaba tanto por mantener una actitud positiva, sobre todo frente a Bella, pero de vez en cuando tenía sus dudas acerca de cómo había que mantenerla a salvo en su intento de cruzar la frontera.

"Lo haremos." Alec frente a él, sus ojos duro. "De eso, no tengas ninguna duda".

"Espero que vuestros hermanos gitanos estén tan seguros, y serán tan útiles como crees."

"Si, en el peor de los casos, Edward, yo me quedo con vosotros. Mi palabra tiene alguna influencia con los gitanos. Por lo menos, tendrán que dejarnos sin ser molestados, si ellos se vuelven hostiles. Tienen normas entre la Hermandad y yo las conozco".

Edward palmeó a su viejo amigo en la espalda. "Me alegra que estés aquí, Alec. Yo no podía pedir más ayuda en este viaje, y no soy demasiado orgulloso para admitir que mi señora y yo podríamos necesitar cada pedacito de sus habilidades y ayuda antes de todo esto termine".

"Es por lo que estoy aquí," Alec sonrió. "Yo sirvo al reino, igual que tú, Edward. Cuando juré ponerme a su servicio, era de por vida, y no fue hecho a la ligera".

Edward asintió con la cabeza, tocado por las palabras sinceras de Alec. "No fue tomado a la ligera por mi parte, Alec. Tu casa está en Draconia y siempre lo estará. "

"Pero mi papel es más útil en otras tierras. Al menos por ahora." La sombra de un viejo dolor cruzó el rostro cincelado de Alec y Edward sabía que estaba pensando en su familia y las duras palabras que habían cruzado entre padre e hijo antes de irse de casa por el camino elegido.

Aunque en realidad, dos padres lo habían criado, estaba claro desde el pelo negro brillante y características de pícaro, cual de los caballeros era su padre. Sir Afton era un hombre duro, con pocas palabras de afecto para el hijo que le era tan parecido. Sin embargo, Afton era un caballero ejemplar, ayudante del rey, y muy respetado. Había sido difícil para Alec, a la temprana edad de quince años, estar a la altura de su ejemplo y sus expectativas.

"Tu familia te ama, no importa el camino que elijas."

Edward vio la mueca en la cara de Alec, pero no dijo nada más sobre el tema. Algunas heridas son demasiado dolorosas para analizarlas. Edward lo entendió.

"Será mejor montar el campamento antes de que esté demasiado oscuro", dijo Alec suavemente unos momentos más tarde. "Conozco un lugar relativamente seguro, justo ahí delante".

El sitio que Alec había prometido era tan bueno como cualquiera y mejor que la mayoría en esta tierra de skiths y soldados enemigos. Delimitado en tres lados por altas rocas que harían imposible para el hombre o Skith verlos,

sólo un flanco necesitaba tener vigilancia y se podría lograr con bastante facilidad mediante la fijación de las hogueras en los pozos de piedra ya existentes para tal propósito.

"Este es un punto de parada regular para los gitanos que viajan por esta carretera. Estoy un poco sorprendido de que seamos los únicos aquí, pero con la feria de los Gitanos tan cerca, supongo que todos se trasladaron más al norte." Alec estaba ocupado, arrastrando las ramas de madera de los árboles y completándolos con algunos de los que se mantenía almacenados en su carro. El fuego era una necesidad si querían pasar la noche acampando en Skithdron sin ser molestados.

Cuando se habían puesto a trabajar en las rocas provocando fuego con la cuchilla, Edward le dio un codazo en un lado. Llamando con un toque de calor de su dragón, puso la leña en combustión lenta y en momentos tenían un fuego alegre.

"Agradable". Alec se echó a reír, ya que repitió el proceso en los otros dos pozos de fuego, situados en una fila delante de la carreta que estaba perfectamente protegida por todos lados, de los skiths al menos.

"Debería despertar a Bella. Ella querrá lavarse y debería comer." Edward se dirigió hacia el carro, entró en silencio para no asustar a su princesa dormida.

Un mordisco suave en la mejilla primero despertó a Bella. Su mano se levantó para quitarse la distracción, pero fue capturada suavemente en una mano cálida y la palma de su mano se colocó sobre una mejilla sin afeitar.

Edward.

Su nombre corrió por su mente cuando los labios tocaron los de ella en un alegre, amable, beso de amor. Bella se extendía bajo él, disfrutando de la manera en que sus manos recorrían su cintura y acariciando a lo largo de sus muslos mientras sus labios jugaban con ella.

Al fin se retiraron.

"Buenas noches, cariño."

"¿Qué hora es?" Bella quería mirar por la puerta del pequeño carro, pero sus ojos se quedaron pegados a Edward. Era tan hermoso y tan agradable.

"Es justo antes del atardecer y nos preparamos para acampar y pasar la noche."

"Ya voy. Me mantengo despierta toda la noche y durmiendo todo el día. No sé qué hora es en absoluto".

Edward se rió y le besó la frente antes de regresar. "Está bien. Te puedes lavar en el arroyo, y después tendremos una cena agradable y nos acomodaremos para pasar la noche. Es demasiado arriesgado mantener el viaje en carreta por la noche con la posibilidad de un ataque Skith".

Esto despertó a Bella totalmente, con el peligro constante. Se sentó y se estiró, dejando el carro momentos más tarde. Edward se mantuvo atento mientras ella se tiraba en el arroyo, después vuelta al campamento para ver si podía ayudar con los preparativos de la cena, pero los hombres tenían las cosas bien organizadas.

Alec había colocado las cosas en la parte inferior y a los lados de su carro para que todo lo que necesitaran fuera de fácil acceso. Bella se maravillaba de los compartimentos ocultos incorporados en la carreta azul. Algunos de ellos eran verdaderamente ingeniosos y estaba segura de que no estaba mostrándolo todo. Era un espía, después de todo.

La cena estuvo deliciosa, y más aún a causa de la compañía. Edward fue atento, llenando su plato y volviendo a llenar su taza cuando se vaciaba, y la conversación fue amigable y divertida. Alec contaba historias de sus viajes y algunas de las aventuras que él y Edward habían hecho cuando eran jóvenes. Bella entendía mejor los lazos profundos entre los dos hombres y envidiaba sus cuentos de infancia, libres de preocupaciones, y de amistad.

Edward era tan perfecto, tan cuidadoso. Bendijo el día que había llegado hasta ella y la sacó fuera de su miseria con James. Edward era un dragón mágico de leyenda y un hombre que hizo que su corazón latiera más rápido con una atracción innegable.

Habían pasado tantas cosas en tan poco tiempo, era difícil para Bella para tomar todo lo Edward le había dado. La rescató de un tirano sádico, la llevó volando lejos con él y mantenía a salvo. Añadido a que la increíble atracción que sentía por él, incluso antes de que ella supiera que podía liberarla, y Edward era una tentación poderosa que ella deseaba con todo su corazón.

¿Por qué estaba guardando su pureza tan celosamente de todos modos? Ahora, completamente descansada y pensando con mayor claridad cuando Alec pulsaba una melodía tranquila en su laúd y se sentaron alrededor del fuego, saboreando un delicioso vino de Oporto, Bella pensaba sobre sus opciones. Si bien era cierto que su virginidad la había protegido de la peor de las perversiones de James, Bella sabía de su temperamento. Ella también sabía que escapar como lo había hecho… James nunca cesaría de intentar recuperarla, él no la dejaría ir fácilmente. Él la golpearía y torturaría todo lo que pudiese, como castigo por desafiarle. Lo había hecho antes.

James estaba tan loco en este momento, no estaba segura de que no la mataría. La parte racional de su cerebro parecía tener menos control cada vez en los últimos tiempos, mientras el animal maligno dentro de él se hacía con el control. James fácilmente podría matarla y ella sabía que no sería probablemente una muerte rápida o fácil. No, James la haría pagar cruelmente antes de terminar su vida.

Así que ¿qué importa si ella era virgen o no? En cierto modo, podría matarla más rápido si ella perdía su poder de curación. Una vez que James descubriese que ya no era de utilidad para él, la ira podía causarle herirla de muerte rápidamente. Sólo podía rezar por tal fin si él se las arreglaba para recuperarla.

O podría suicidarse antes de que James tuviera la oportunidad de cogerla. Bella se preguntó si ella tendría el coraje de hacerlo si la captura se hiciera inevitable. Ella no estaba segura, pero si todo se redujera a la muerte en sus propias manos frente a la muerte lenta, dolorosa, tortuosa de James, pensó que sólo podría escoger la primera. La encantadora, afilada hoja que Alec había comprado y Edward le había dado debería hacer el trabajo. La llevaba ahora, como la mayoría de las mujeres gitanas, atado discretamente a su muslo bajo la falda. Hizo incluso un pequeño corte en su bolsillo a través del cual acceder a ella sin levantar la falda. Las mujeres gitanas, aparentemente eran hábiles en su propia defensa y Bella pensó que debía ser agradable ser gitano para ser libre para vagar por donde el viento te llevara a vivir tu vida en tus propios términos.

Una moneda de cobre cayó en su regazo y Bella se apartó de sus reflexiones para mirar por encima a Edward. Su sonrisa era cálida y atractiva. Él asintió con la cabeza hacia la moneda de cobre. "Por tus pensamientos", dijo, tentado a tomarle el pelo. "¡Oh, valen más que eso, estoy seguro."

Edward sonrió y buscó en el bolsillo, inclinándose sobre ella puso un puñado de monedas en su regazo. "Esto es sólo parte de lo que ganaste con tu hermosa canción anoche." Se encogió de hombros. "Es tuyo de todos modos, pero todavía tengo curiosidad sobre lo que ponía una expresión tan dura en tu cara."

Pero Bella no quería volver a examinar los oscuros pensamientos. En su lugar, jugó con el tintineo de las monedas, corriendo a través de sus dedos. Nunca había tenido ninguna moneda propia. No como estas.

"Yo realmente las gané, ¿no?" El pensamiento la asombraba. Alec terminó su canción en el laúd. "Se puede pasar toda una vida como un bardo, señora. Cuando estés cansada de Edward, ¿por qué no me mira a mí? Podríamos hacer música juntos. "

Su mirada cómica la hizo reír. Estos hombres eran tan especiales para ella. La Madre de Todos la había sonreído cuando puso a Bella en la trayectoria de Edward.

"Lo siento, Alec. Mi corazón pertenece a Edward." La idea salió antes de que pudiera censurar sus palabras. Oyó como Edward suspiraba y se atrevió a mirarlo por encima del fuego. Parecía aturdido. Un poco como ella se sentía.

¿Lo amaba? ¿Se atrevería? La respuesta llegó en un instante... un rotundo sí. Bella tenía el corazón acelerado, cuando se dio cuenta de la verdad. Estaba enamorada profundamente de Edward. No se podía negar. No había vuelta atrás. Ella lo amaba. Bella nunca pensó que iba a sentir algo como esta sensación de luz, boyante. Ella nunca pensó que tendría la oportunidad. Pero el conocimiento de que ella amaba Edward cantó a través de su alma, iluminó todos los lugares oscuros y llevaba esperanza donde sólo unos momentos antes había desesperación. La sensación la sorprendió hasta los dedos de los pies y quería una oportunidad para abrazarlo con fuerza, para disfrutar de la sensación y examinarla, pero Edward la miraba con extrañeza. Él la miró como si él supiera que algo estaba pasando en su mente y tuviese que ver que era.

Bebiendo la última gota de su oporto, Bella estaba un poco torpe en su asiento frente al fuego.

"Voy a entrar. Buenas noches, Alec. Edward." Habían discutido anteriormente cómo iban a dormir en la parte trasera del carro, mientras los hombres se turnaban en la vigilancia y durmiendo en la parte delantera.

Bella sabía que estaba siendo una cobarde, pero tenía que pensar en esto. Tenía que volver a evaluar sus decisiones a la luz de este nuevo descubrimiento. El amor lo cambiaba todo. Al menos así era para ella. Nunca había estado enamorada antes, y cambiaba todas sus percepciones de lo que era más importante.

Edward.

Edward era la cosa más importante en su vida. No su seguridad. No le preocupa ser capturada por los hombres de James. Nada era más importante que Edward y hacerle feliz.

Y ella sabía cómo hacerlo, pero todavía tenía miedo.

Sólo el temor había aplazado las posibles consecuencias de hacer el amor con Edward por el acto propiamente dicho. Ella era virgen y a pesar de que había visto a James tomar a sus amantes, nunca había experimentado en ella misma. Tenía miedo de que le hiciera daño. Y tenía miedo de parecer una tonta.

Aunque ella sabía que Edward sería paciente y amable, ella todavía no quería decepcionarlo con su falta de experiencia. Rápidamente había renunciado a la idea de permanecer virgen. Le parecía tan insignificante ahora, cuando se enfrentaba con la posibilidad de que nunca hiciera el amor con el hombre que amaba. No, quería a Edward más que a nada, su propia seguridad, sus poderes de curación, nada.

"Bella?" Edward se acercó a ella en el interior del vagón, había preocupación en su hermoso rostro y sabía que estaba perdida. "¿Qué pasa?" Él la tomó en sus brazos, cuando se estremeció, con su decisión tomada.

"Hazme el amor, Edward", le susurró al oído, mordisqueando suavemente su oreja. "Yo no quiero ser una bruja nunca más. Quiero que me hagas el amor".

Edward hacia atrás, con el asombro claro en su rostro. Shockeado y una oferta de pasión floreciente en sus ojos.

"Renuncias a tu única protección de James por mí?"

"Prefiero morir que no estar contigo."

El contuvo la respiración. Él lo sintió también. La necesitaba tan intensamente, que lo daría todo, su casa, su título, su familia, incluso su vida, sólo para estar con ella. Edward la quería con una pasión sin igual por cualquier otra cosa en su vida. Ella era la suya. Es así de simple.

"Te quiero tan desesperadamente, mi Isabella".

Sus escuetas palabras parecieron aturdirla y llenando sus ojos de lágrimas. Pero eran lágrimas de alegría, Edward lo sabía, porque se sentía la misma admiración cuando sus almas se acercaban, formando puentes provisionales que sólo se harían más fuertes con el tiempo.

"¡Oh, Edward!" Bella llegó a darle un beso tan profundamente, tan tiernamente, que tocó su alma. Cuando se retiraron, las lágrimas corrían por su rostro. "Te necesito tanto. Tanto. Nunca pensé..." Edward la aplastaba contra su pecho, deleitándose en el momento. Nunca antes había estado tan desesperado por escuchar esas palabras de una mujer. De hecho, él nunca las había dicho antes, a ninguna mujer que conociera. Hasta este momento, esta mujer, nunca había amado de verdad antes. Todo estaba perfectamente claro. Bella a era su destino, era de ella. Juntos enfrentarían el resto de sus vidas, por larga o corta que fuera.

¡Cómo la quería! Y él se lo daría, pero ella tenía que saber la verdad en primer lugar. "Bella, mi amor, me siento honrado que estés dispuesta a renunciar a tu poder y tu protección sólo por mí. Nunca sabrás lo mucho que el regalo significa para mí." Le acarició el cabello hacia atrás con ternura." Pero lo que necesito que sepas, tú no perderás nada, excepto tu virginidad cuando me la lleve. Tus dones se mantendrán y serán más fuertes con el tiempo." Ella parpadeó hacia él con escepticismo. "¿Estás seguro? James siempre lo decía"

"Yo no sé de dónde sacó esa idea loca, pero es totalmente falsa. Tus hermanas y tu madre están casadas, y ciertamente no son vírgenes y sus competencias se encuentran entre las más fuertes de la tierra. Tú no perderás tus regalos, créeme." La besó en la frente, incapaz de resistirse a mordisquearle en las mejillas suaves. "Pero Victoria la bruja le dijo que era así."

Edward se enderezó, pero no la soltó. Él nunca la dejaría salir de sus brazos de nuevo, si él tenía algo que decir. "Victoria parece estar implicada en gran parte de lo que se refiere a la seguridad de Draconia, pero si para bien o para mal, en última instancia, no se puede decir claramente".

"Cuando James se alió con el rey Aro, parte de la negociación fue que Victoria vendría hasta James y lo trataría... convirtiéndole en lo que viste".

"Intenta combinarse con los skiths? ¿Es eso lo que estaban haciendo? "

Bella temblaba en sus brazos cuando ella asintió. "Y Victoria dijo a James que perdería mi don de curación, si no fuera virgen." Edward frotó círculos de consuelo en la espalda, pensando en toda la información que tenía sobre los hechos siniestros de James. "Tal vez te sorprenda saber que Victoria también le dijo a tu hermana que te podía encontrar en Skithdron".

"¿Por qué haría eso?" La columna vertebral de Bella se pudo rígida hasta que recuperó algo de su compostura. "Empiezo a sospechar que no es tan mala, al menos no en algunas de sus acciones - como siempre hemos creído. Tal vez le dijo eso a James para mantenerte virgen, para ahorrarte la violación y la tortura sexual por esa criatura del mal que había ayudado a crear".

"No entiendo por qué ella me ayudaría." Edward frotó sus hombros, necesitaba reorientar sus pensamientos a otros asuntos mucho más agradables. "Todo saldrá a la luz con el tiempo, estoy seguro. Pero, por ahora, cariño, creo que tenemos asuntos más importantes que atender. "

"¿Por ejemplo?" Ella le sonrió coquetamente, haciendo que su corazón tartamudease un poco por su belleza. Ella nunca dejaba de robarle el aliento.

"El placer, mi dulce virgen. Para los dos. Pero especialmente para ti. Esta vez, en primer lugar, quiero que aprendas lo que el placer que puede ofrecerte. Quiero que disfrutes de cada momento. Si hay algo que haga que te moleste, espero que me lo diga de inmediato".

Riki miró sus ojos, sonriendo con confianza en él. Era una responsabilidad, una embriagadora, que apreciaría en el resto de sus vidas. Suavemente, bajó la cabeza, tocando sus labios con los suyos en un saludo breve que la atrajo más contra su erección.

Ella sabía a miel y rosas, dulce y pura. Nico temía que ella fuera demasiado buena para alguien como él, pero él no tenía fuerza para dejarla ir. No, él la quería para él solo, para el resto de sus vidas. Edward por fin había encontrado a su compañera y él la apreciaría y abrazaría para siempre.

Pero primero tenía que reclamarla.

Edward rogó con su lengua en su boca, chupando ligeramente, disfrutando de sus pequeños chillidos de entusiasmo. Ella era tan nueva para este tipo de juego amoroso que chillaba y Edward disfrutó mucho en su papel de profesor. Nunca había tenido una virgen antes y sabía con certeza, que nunca habría otra mujer nunca más. Sólo Bella.

Podía tomarse algún tiempo para hablarla sobre lo que ocurriría, pero iba a disfrutar cada momento con ella. Sin embargo, Edward decidió ir tan lento como pudiera para no asustarla. Bella estaba todavía un poco inquieta, con buena razón, y él no se arriesgaría a perderla porque la hubiese llevado demasiado lejos, demasiado rápido.

"Edward", se quejó en la boca y el sonido lo hizo tensarse del esfuerzo.

Tan suavemente como pudo, tiró su bonito vestido por encima de los hombros, separándose de ella sólo lo suficiente para eliminar la barrera entre ellos. Sus dedos se fueron a los lazos de su camisa, inflamándolo. Estaba ansiosa y lista, casi desesperada por lo que podría hacerle en el pecho y Edward sintió con satisfacción su hambre y su desesperación.

"¿Sabes lo especial que eres?", Le susurró al oído mientras se movía hacia abajo, adorando su piel con la boca. "¿Puedes sentir lo que me haces?"

Edward frotó sus caderas hacia adelante entre sus muslos, saboreando su suavidad contra su muy dura polla. "Me haces arder, Isabella. Sólo tú".

Arrastraba los labios por su blando cuerpo, haciendo una pausa en el camino para jugar con sus pechos, pero también deteniéndose aquí y allá a besar las cicatrices dejadas por su terrible experiencia como prisionera de James. Edward sabía que necesitaba su ternura y su pasión. Ella, sin duda, había visto las cosas que harían que tuviera miedo de lo que podría ocurrir entre un hombre y una mujer. En vista de ello, la voluntad de Bella de hacer el amor con él, lo asombraba y lo humillaba.

Haciendo una pausa para lamer una pequeña cicatriz en el trazado por su abdomen a su ombligo, se ahondó el interior de la pequeña hendidura con la lengua. Risita de niña de Bella cuando él le hacía cosquillas era música para sus oídos. Eso es lo que quería. Él quería liberar su carácter alegre, para llegar a la mujer que debería haber sido protegida y amada toda su vida y nunca saber del dolor en ningún momento. Edward sabía que no podía borrar todas las dificultades que había enfrentado, pero no podía rodearla con amor y cuidado para el resto de sus días. Y lo haría.

Pero primero tendría que hacerla suya en todas las formas posibles.

La boca de Edward se perdía por su cuerpo hasta que quedó de rodillas ante ella. Mirando hacia arriba, Edward fijó y mantuvo su mirada sorprendida mientras levantaba uno de sus muslos dulces por encima del hombro. Nico sonrió con satisfacción cuando el dragón gritó.

¡Esta mujer era la suya!

Inclinándose hacia delante, lamió el pequeño botón de su clítoris, amando el jadeante gemido que salían de sus labios y la crema caliente que se deslizaba de su apertura. Con los dedos suavemente, tocó su entrada, las manos se recubrieron con su crema, resbalando primero uno, luego dos dedos en el interior, estirando un poco para lo que estaba por venir.

Bella no podía creer lo que Edward estaba haciendo. La había extendido perversamente por encima del hombro, que la mantenía en su mayoría inmóvil a sus deseos. Y le encantó cada minuto de la lamida, cada roce, cada movimiento juguetón de su lengua.

Cuando los dedos largos extendían su canal, tenía tanta hambre de él, que ella gritó, con las rodillas débiles. Pero Edward estaba allí para sostenerla. Sus dedos se movían hacia atrás mientras su boca se hizo cargo de todo. Mordió los labios y su clítoris, su lengua de barría a lo largo de los pliegues. Dos dedos se clavaron en ella, moviéndose a la ligera, la creando un ritmo que la llevó casi fuera de su mente. Con la otra mano ahuecada su culo, los dedos se deslizaban lentamente hacia el secreto agujero.

Los dedos mágicos de Edward empujaban contra la puerta de atrás y un conjunto diferente de las terminaciones nerviosas volvió a la vida en su interior, enrollándose en su vientre y causando indecibles calores que brillaban a través de su ser.

"Córrete para mí, bebé," Edward susurró contra su clítoris. Su aliento cálido y palabras acaloradas se apoderaron de ella, empujándola al cielo.

Con un grito jadeante, se apretó en torno a sus manos, a sus órdenes. Edward la mantuvo a través del pequeño pico, suavemente quitó las manos sólo cuando ella terminó su crisis. La acarició, la tomó en sus brazos y la tumbó en la gran cama de la parte trasera de la carreta. La extendió ante él como si le perteneciera.

Y lo hacía.

Bella no planteó ninguna objeción cuando Edward saltó sobre ella en la cama después de quitarse la ropa rápidamente. Él abrió las piernas con las suyas. Su polla dura se alojó en el coño y entre los pliegues húmedos, aparentemente conforme con estar ahí tranquilo, de momento.

"Voy a hacerte la mía, Isabella. Si quieres que me detenga, dímelo ahora".

"No te detengas, Edward. Te necesito".

Él sonrió, la luz brillaba en sus ojos color avellana. "Como yo te necesito, mi corazón, mi amor." Edward se inclinó y la besó, deslizando su polla dura a lo largo de los pliegues de su mojado coño, jugando y tentándola para llevarla a dentro. Sus labios se arrastraban hacia abajo sobre el cuello, poniendo sus senos duros, conduciéndola salvajemente hacia su necesidad.

La fiebre subió más y más. Pronto Bella se esforzaba contra él. Se sentía, si no la llevaba pronto, podría morir de necesidad.

"Edward", gritó mientras se levantaba por encima de ella. "Por favor..."

Edward sostuvo la mirada de ella mientras él presiona hacia abajo y adentro, uniéndose poco a poco. La presión era incesante mientras empujaba hacia dentro, retrocediendo de vez en cuando para aliviar su camino. Con cada pequeño toma y daca, entraba más profundamente, llenándola de una sensación que nunca había sentido antes.

Bella chilló cuando se rompió la barrera, pero el dolor fue momentáneo. El placer y la maravilla de este hombre, en este momento, estaba por encima de todo. Edward estaba dentro de ella ahora, era parte de ella, aunque sólo fuera por estos próximos minutos. Desea en su corazón que pudiera mantenerlo para siempre.

"Ya está hecho." Él se inclinó para besarla, descansando en su interior por un momento tranquilo mientras se acostumbraba a la sensación.

Pero muy pronto, empezó a retorcerse. Necesitaba algo, aunque ella no lo entendía del todo. Sus caderas se agitaban, causando que Edward gimiera cuando comenzó a moverse. Bombea sus caderas lentamente al principio, manteniendo la mirada, luego más rápidamente se encontraba con sus golpes con movimientos de excitación por su cuenta.

Bella estaba ardiendo, el fuego en su interior cada vez la llevaba más alto, el eje de Edward se hizo cada vez más poderoso. Se forjó en ella, provocando sus sentidos cuando su dura polla la reclamaba en la forma más elemental. El dolor fue olvidado. Dejado de lado la timidez. Sólo había este momento. Este hombre.

"Edward!"

"Ya casi estamos allí". Su voz tensa por encima de ella, un gruñido masculino desde lo más profundo de su garganta. "Córrete conmigo, Bella, córrete conmigo ahora".

Bella casi perdió el conocimiento cuando la ola de la pasión se rompió sobre ella. Sentía a Edward tenso en su interior, sus músculos rígidos apretaban en contra de su piel cuando su polla entró en erupción con chorros de leche caliente, llenándola hasta rebosar. Bella gozaba con el placer que ella podía leer claramente en su rostro mientras ella encontró su pico alto por sí misma, yendo a un lugar en el que nunca había estado antes, y ni siquiera sabía que existía.

Escurrido y completamente saciada, Bella derivaba hacia abajo desde la cima de placer a dormir en los brazos fuertes de Edward. Que la mantendría a salvo, lo sabía, tanto en el cuerpo como en el alma.

Bella se despertó mucho más tarde, a la suave calidez y una sensación de gran seguridad que nunca había sentido antes. Edward la tenía envuelta en sus brazos, abrazándola por detrás y ella pensó que nunca había estado más cómoda y contenta. Cambiando un poco, se dio cuenta de tenía dolores en lugares que nunca había sentido antes y un rubor apareció hasta el cuello.

"¿Es un rubor para mí, cariño?" Edward le susurró al oído un momento antes de enterrar sus labios en el cuello, cosquilleo y sensualmente jugó, al mismo tiempo. Ella se agitó y se rió, así que a diferencia de su propia tristeza habitual, disfrutaba del momento y del hombre. Edward retrocedió y la giró, mirando sus ojos-. "¿Cómo se siente este buen día?"

Sintió el calor suben de nuevo en sus mejillas cuando él sonrió. "Estoy un poco dolorida."

"Eso era de esperar, y lo siento, Bella, pero tengo que decírtelo, me hiciste el hombre más feliz del mundo anoche. Gracias por tu precioso regalo, desinteresado. Voy a conservarlo como un tesoro para siempre".

Bella contuvo la respiración. ¿Qué quería decir…? "Y estaba en lo cierto acerca de tu magia? Está ahí todavía, ¿no?" Su sonrisa era tan entrañable que Bella quedó sin aliento. Un balance rápido, se encontró no sólo que la magia todavía era parte de ella, sino era más fuerte que antes. "Está allí y está... ...conectada a ti." El asombro sonaba en su voz, pero él se limitó a sonreír más ampliamente. "Estamos ligados un poco más que ayer por la noche, cariño. Se sentía magnífico, ¿no? Espero que no te importe." ¿Lo crees? La idea la recorrió a través de su cerebro. Edward no parecía estar preocupado por la idea de que podrían estar tan estrechamente unidos. Estaba a punto de reunir el coraje para preguntarle si él podría querer más que una historia corta, cuando Alec golpeó con fuerza en el lado del vagón. "Levantaos y salid, dormilones!" La voz entusiasta de Alec sonó desde el otro lado de la pequeña puerta de la carreta. "Tengo casi listo el desayuno y luego tenemos que recoger. Tenemos un largo camino por recorrer hoy y no hay tiempo para entretenerse".

Edward mostró su sonrisa y provocó que se sonrojase de nuevo, pero él rió y la besó.

"¿Él sabe…?"

"Por supuesto, que lo sabe. Las paredes de este vagón sólo son tablas delgadas de madera, después de todo." Edward se incorporó y comenzó a vestirse, una demasiado complacida sonrisa de satisfacción masculina brillaba en su rostro. "Pudiste haberme advertido." Bella se esforzó para estar enojada con él, pero ella se sentía demasiado bien para guardar rencor.

"Yo no me habría perdido un solo gemido o suspiro de aliento por resto del mundo, cariño. Alec me conoce lo suficientemente bien como para burlarse de mí, pero si te hace sentir incómoda, se lo diré y parará". Bella no pudo evitar reírse de su actitud arrogante. Oh, estaba de muy buen humor esta mañana, y sentía cierta satisfacción por haberle puesto así. Se levantó de la cama y tiró de su vestido. "Si él me hace sentir incómoda, tal vez se lo diré." Con una sonrisa insolente, se dirigió a la puerta, sólo para ser capturada por la cintura por un largo, profundo, beso satisfecho. Edward la dejó ir después, y juntos salieron dando la cara a la mañana y a la sonrisa burlona de Alec.


	12. Chapter 11

**Capítulo once **

Edward tomó las riendas cuando empezaron el camino hacia la feria gitana. El desayuno había sido amistoso, y sabrosa. Alec era un buen cocinero y un amigo aún mejor. Sabía instintivamente hasta dónde llegar con sus bromas y no hacia que Bella se sintiese avergonzada. Por ello, Edward le daría las gracias más tarde. Alec vagaba de nuevo en el carro, saliendo instantes después con algunos pequeños instrumentos musicales. Edward sabía que el bardo comenzaría a probar los límites de los dones de Bella y ayudaría a establecer algunas reglas básicas para protegerla, si estaban en lo cierto acerca de su don musical mágico.

"¿Tocas algún un instrumento, señora?" Alec preguntó cortésmente, como simple curiosidad.

"No", contestó con tristeza Bella y Edward podía oír el anhelo en su voz. Tal vez Alec no estaba lejos de la verdad en sus sospechas acerca de su don. "Siempre he amado la música, pero nunca he tenido la oportunidad de aprender. Oh, tuve un tiempo un silbato de estaño cuando yo era una niña, pero eso fue hace mucho tiempo. Mi hermana bailaba y yo tocaba una melodía. Creo que se llamaba "La lavandera".

"Ah, ya sé cual." Alec se lanzó a una melodía compleja en su pequeño laúd de viaje, impresionando incluso a Edward con la destreza de sus dedos mientras volaban sobre el tablero del trasto.

"¡Eso es!" Bella sonaba emocionada, recordando a Edward de cómo había jadeado su nombre en la noche. Pero estos pensamientos eran peligrosos. Tuvo que prestar más atención a la carretera y menos a la mujer seductora que le había robado el corazón.

"Como puedes ver, es más adecuado para un silbato o una pipa, pero se puede fingir en el laúd, así".

Como Edward llevaba los caballos, Alec enseñó a Bella los rudimentos del laúd y el tambor de mano. Ella era natural, incluso Edward podría decirlo, porque él había tenido que trabajar muy duro para dominarlo, incluso los primeros acordes en el laúd, cuando le enseñaron cuando era niño. Bella lo cogió casi al instante, con un sentido natural del ritmo y el tono que le ayudó inmensamente. Edward fue debidamente impresionado.

Él también estaba impresionado por la forma en que utiliza su voz las pocas veces que Alec la animó a cantar. No importa lo que ella cantase, Edward era afectado profundamente por las palabras y los estados de ánimo de las selecciones. Cuando cantaba un lamento, se sentía como si su corazón se rompiera, cuando cantaba una plantilla, que quería bailar y cantar. Y cuando cantaba una canción de guerra, se sentía preparado para enfrentarse a James y todo su ejército con una sola mano.

Ella podría influir en las personas con la magia de su voz, al igual que Alec había anunciado. Edward se convirtió en un creyente en ese largo trayecto, como Alec la orientó a través de sus pasos, sin empujarla o dejar que se diera cuenta de que estaba siendo probada. Con las cejas convergentes, Alec habló con elocuencia a Edward de la profundidad de su descubrimiento. Bella tenía un regalo de gran alcance que impresionaba incluso a Alec, que utilizaba esas cosas. Eso sólo trajo consigo la comprensión de la importancia de su don a Edward.

Como el crepúsculo cayó sobre la tierra y la roca estéril, dio paso a los alpinos árboles, Drake indicó que se estaban acercando a su destino. Viajaron un poco más lentamente y luego, retándoles, Alec les aseguró que pronto llegarían.

Los árboles crecían más gruesos y el camino más estrecho, cuando de repente su camino fue bloqueado.

"¿Quién trata de entrar aquí?" Un guerrero gitano se materializó de la neblina. Nico detuvo el carro, pero fue Alec, quien tomó la iniciativa, de pie en el asiento para ponerse entre una flecha posible y Bella que todavía estaba en la trasera de la carreta.

"Alec de las Cinco Tierras", anunció con voz fuerte.

¿Y quién va contigo? "

"Yo soy Ed, maestro de espada de Melnibown, espada cantante de Eastbourne, maestro de cuchillo de Westerdown... ¿Sigo?" Una ceja desafió el guerrero gitanos que sonreía ampliamente.

"He oído hablar de esos tres hombres. Interesante ver que todos afirman ser de una persona. ¿Puedes demostrar tus títulos? "

Antes de que el soldado pudiera parpadear, un cuchillo entraba en la tierra a sus pies. Se inclinó para recogerlo, entonces lo tiró directamente a Edward, pero él estaba preparado. Giró ligeramente, levantó las manos y cogió el cuchillo al vuelo, sin pestañear, eludir o dibujar una sola gota de sangre. Edward levantó la palma de la mano lesionada para mostrársela al hombre, enfundado el cuchillo de nuevo en su lugar de descanso oculto sobre el pecho.

"Bien se unieron, Maestro Blade", el guerrero gitano finalmente lo reconoció. "Soy Brady. Dirijo a los guerreros del clan del Dragón Negro. Usted será bienvenido en nuestro pueblo por el bien de Alec y el suyo propio. "

"Hay otra. Posiblemente, la única que buscamos." Una voz de mujer resonó entre los brumosos árboles a un lado de la pista. "Tráigala aquí delante." Una alta, mujer de pelo azabache salió de los árboles. Era impresionante y tenía ojos marón profundo. Llevaba la joyería de oro de su clan, un colgante en forma de un dragón, alas estiradas en vuelo. Edward enfocó la mirada sobre ella y le sonrió, a pesar de su demanda para ver a Bella.

"¿Tienes a una mujer contigo?" Brady exigió, oscilando de Alec a Edward y viceversa.

"Ella es mía," Edward gruñó, haciendo su posesión clara.

Sin embargo, la mujer levantó la ceja, sonriéndole con picardía. " ¿No debe ella decidir? "

Una mano en la espalda instó a Edward a apartarse a un lado de manera que Bella pudiera salir desde la parte trasera de la carreta. Edward saltó y le ofreció su mano para ayudarla en su descenso. Con valentía, se enfrentó a la otra mujer. Ella era más baja y más fina que la negra voluptuosa belleza de cabellos negros, pero ambas tenían un porte real que era inconfundible. Edward nunca estuvo más orgulloso de ella que en ese momento.

"Soy Bella", dijo simplemente. "Compañera de Edward".

El dragón rugió en su interior, mientras que Edward tomó la mano de Bella en la suya y se la llevaba a los labios. ¡Cómo la amaba! Su valiente, hermosa compañera.

Volviendo a los gitanos, Edward se sorprendió al ver tanto Brady y la mujer rebajarse con una rodilla delante de ellos. Bella parecía igualmente sorprendida,

lo que le permitió a Edward tirar de ella hacia atrás, a sus brazos, mientras esperaban a ver lo que pasaba.

"Amigos, ¿qué significa esto?" Alec habló en el silencio.

La mujer lo miró y sonrió, aunque se filtraron lágrimas por sus mejillas. "Le damos la bienvenida, Isabella, la que fue predicho. Hemos esperado su llegada. "

"¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?" Bella respiraba.

La mujer se rió. "Los gitanos tienen formas de saber. Nosotros, los del Clan del Dragón Negro tenemos nuestros propios métodos adicionales de aprendizaje de ciertas cosas... prima."

"Prima?" Bella estaba claramente confusa, como Edward.

En respuesta, la mujer se echó a reír, levantando los brazos cuando una niebla negra envolvió su cuerpo. En unos momentos, ella estaba frente a ellos -un dragón negro. Edward sintió la amenaza que planteaba y sin pensar se transformó a sí mismo, contra la negra hembra que amenazaba a su compañera.

El guerrero gitano dió un salto hacia atrás y de repente una legión de soldados gitanos surgieron de los árboles para rodear el carro y a los dos dragones negros, que ahora se miraron con recelo. Se enfrentaban, la tensión era evidente en cada línea de sus cuerpos elegantes, cada uno seguro de los motivos del otro, hasta que una pequeña, valiente mujer caminó entre ellos.

Bella.

Le puso una mano sobre la rodilla de Edward, forjando una conexión reconfortante, incluso al ver el otro dragón. No tenía ni idea de las intenciones de esta mujer sorprendente. Pero nadie cambiaba a la forma de dragón, sin una buena razón.

Bella se enfrentaba al dragón, valiente. "Por favor, ¿podemos hablar de esto como seres humanos? No tenemos idea de lo que está pasando aquí y tenemos que entender".

La tensión se desvaneció cuando la mujer cambió de nuevo a la forma humana. Edward hizo lo mismo, aunque todavía la miró con recelo. Pero la mujer sólo sonrió.

"Usted, entonces, es nuestro primo también. Sea bienvenido, el príncipe Edward, y perdóname por alarmarte. He soñado con este día. Todos hemos soñado con este día."

Ella hizo un gesto a los guerreros mirando a su alrededor. "Yo soy Tanya, paladín del Clan del Dragón Negro".

"Tú puedes cambiar," Bella la observó con asombro.

"Por supuesto, ¿tú no?"

Lamentablemente, Bella sacudió la cabeza. "Yo no lo creo."

Pero Tanya sólo se rió. "No te preocupes, hermanita. Viene a las mujeres más tarde que a los hombres."

"¿De veras?" Bella parecía tan esperanzada, Edward odiaba que perdiera las esperanzas en caso de que esta sorprendente mujer mintiera.

"Entra y serás bienvenida, prima dragón. Ahora entiendo por qué el vidente nos guió para incluir a Alec entre la Hermandad. Él era el instrumento que nos llevaría a ti. Gracias, Alec."

Se volvió a Alec, quien también había bajado del carro cuando los guerreros aparecieron, y lo besó profundamente. "Estamos de nuevo en deuda. Ven, vamos a encontrar comodidades. Brady, di a tus hombres que se encarguen de los caballos y el carro, mientras yo mostraré a nuestros nuevos amigos del campamento."

Bella se sorprendió al encontrar una ciudad entera de tiendas de campaña de colores brillantes, cuando salieron de la línea de árboles. Sentía un cosquilleo en su piel que le advertía que la magia estaba en el aire. No había otro modo de que pudiese permanecer oculta esta gente y las tiendas de campaña, razonó. Los gitanos, se rumoreaba que tenían una gran cantidad de magia y Bella podría fácilmente ver y sentir que los rumores eran ciertos. Ella siempre ha sido sensible al uso de la magia y sus sentidos sólo había hecho más agudos cuando Victoria había hecho su trabajo con el vil James.

Cada vez que la Bruja del Norte utilizaba su poder, Bella lo había sentido como un golpe a sus sentidos. La magia negra y el mal era lo que prosperaba en los skiths y la sensación de que todo lo que tocaba se contaminaba. Sin embargo, esta magia Gitana era pura y brillante. Se sintió feliz y se congratuló Bella como en los brazos de una madre. Se sentía a Edward rozando su lado y puso su mano para mantenerla suya.

"No te preocupes, Edward", dijo en voz baja. "Estamos entre amigos. Lo puedo decir".

_¿Estás segura?_ Ella sabía que él hablaba en su mente para evitar la detección y se dió cuenta que era una buena idea.

_Puedo sentir la magia de este lugar y estas personas. No es mala. No tienen malas intenciones hacia nosotros. Al menos no por ahora. Lo sentiría si lo hicieran. _

_¿De veras?_ Edward parecía escéptico y se trasladó a su lado para tranquilizarlo.

_Sí, de verdad. Después de haber pasado tanto tiempo en torno a James, ¿no te parece que podría reconocer la magia negra si se enfrentase a nosotros? La he sentido en nuestro camino de vez en cuando, pero esto no es así. De hecho, esta es magia de protección. Nada puede hacernos daño aquí. _

Tanya les llevó a una gran tienda, en una sección central del campamento, enorme, invitándolos con un ademán y una sonrisa cálida. La mujer era hermosa y podía cambiar a forma de dragón también. Bella sintió una punzada, preguntándose si Edward preferiría Tanya a ella. Es evidente la mujer era mucho más exitosa que ella.

"Siéntate aquí, por favor, y voy a traer comida y vino. Sé que su camino ha sido largo, como el nuestro para encontrarte. El vidente quiere hablar con usted, lo sé, y estoy segura de que tiene muchas preguntas. Dame un minuto para arreglar las cosas".

Tanya salió de la tienda y dejándolos solos a los tres por unos momentos.

"¿Qué te parece?" Alec preguntó en voz baja.

"Bella parece pensar que no hay mala magia en el aire y me inclino a estar de acuerdo." Edward retiró su mano de su regazo mientras estaban sentados en una mesa baja.

"Es magia buena", Bella insistió. "No es el mal. Lo usan para ocultar su campamento, por una cosa. Sentí como caminamos a través de la barrera, ¿vosotros no? "

Alec sacudió la cabeza, con sus ojos azules. Edward parecía pensar antes de responder. "Sentí una especie de sensación de hormigueo, pero me encogí de hombros. ¿Era la barrera?

"Probablemente. Se sentía como un millón de alas de mariposa cosquilleando contra de mi piel." Ella sonrió a la memoria. "Era agradable y benigna".

"Al menos para usted." Una nueva voz sonó en la entrada de la tienda. En la puerta había una mujer mayor, señorial en un largo vestido de colores. Caminaba con una leve cojera mientras se movía hacia la mesa y los hombres, y aumentó hasta que ella estuvo sentada frente a Bella. "Yo soy la vidente, Irina. Bienvenida, Isabella, hija de Renne, descendiente de Kent. He esperado tu llegada durante todos estos años".

"Usted ve el futuro?" Edward preguntó en voz baja, midiéndola con los ojos.

"A veces," la mujer se encogió de hombros. "No siempre a tiempo suficiente para hacer algo sobre lo que veo, o habría enviado a los hombres para impedir el asesinato de sus padres, el príncipe Nicolás. Por favor, acepte mis disculpas y condolencias. Su padre era un gran hombre y un verdadero amigo de los gitanos. Lamentablemente, cuando murió la conexión se perdió, para su hermano James no sabía nada de nuestros lazos, ni ninguno de los otros príncipes reales. Nos ha llevado años para volver a establecer el vínculo que nunca debió haber perdido. Usted, señor Alec, han sido fundamental para ello, y por ello nos ha hecho un gran servicio, le doy las gracias. "

Bella miró a Alec. Parecía como si él pudiera objetar a la vieja, llamándolo "señor". Después de todo, él era el hijo de caballeros, no era un caballero, pero en ese momento Tanya regresó, trayendo con ella una tropa de las personas con fuentes de comida y botellas de vino. Se pusieron sobre la ancha mesa y miraban a los recién llegados con abierta curiosidad. Pusieron los puntos sobre todo en Bella, como buscando su aprobación. Hizo un punto de sonreír y agradecer a todos los que deseaban su opinión, enrojeciendo un poco con la extraña atención, pero impresionada por el fácil entusiasmo de estas personas.

Tanya se sentó junto a la vidente y empezó a servir el vino. Cuando terminó, levantó la copa. "A la Madre de todos con muchas gracias por reunir a los dragones negros en este día. ¡Bendita sea la Madre de Todos ".

"Bendita sea." Los otros repitieron las palabras y Bella siguió el ejemplo, levantando la copa de vino y bebiendo con el resto de ellos. El vino era frutal, y delicioso, con aspereza bailaba en su lengua Bella y provocando su sonrisa.

"Esto es delicioso."

"Me alegro de que te guste," Tanya posó su taza antes de sentarse y levantó un poco de carne asada de un plato. "Por favor, comamos. Podemos hablar una vez que saciemos nuestra hambre con una buena comida."

"¿Es usted el único dragón negro aquí?" Edward preguntó rápidamente.

Tanya se rió. "No, príncipe Edward. Nosotros, los del Clan del Dragón Negro somos descendientes de Jintau, el hijo menor de Draneth el Sabio. Había muchos niños. Fueron ellos los que fundaron la Hermandad Gitana generaciones atrás.

Desde entonces, los gitanos se han extendido por toda la tierra, pero los dragones negros siguen siendo el núcleo de los gitanos. Nuestras reglas de clan son las de todos los otros clanes, y sólo nuestro clan tiene la capacidad de cambiarlas. Entre nuestro clan, tenemos quizá una docena de dragones más jóvenes y varios ancianos que no alzan mucho vuelo en estos días. "

"Tú eres uno de esos," Bella dijo astutamente, los ojos de la vidente.

Irina asintió. "Lamentablemente, cuando uno llega a cierta edad, volar es algo que puede ser doloroso, así como mortificante. Yo no vuelo mucho ya, pero todavía puedo hacerlo si es necesario. "

"Sorprendente". Susurro Edward, trayendo una sonrisa a los ojos de la mujer.

El vidente asintió con la cabeza con una sonrisa suave. "Debo decirles del peligro que he previsto, príncipe Edward. Se refiere a todas las tierras, pero sobre todo a Draconia".

Esto llamó la atención de todos en la mesa. Se esperaba que la mujer mayor continuase.

"Hay un lugar, lejos de los desechos Northland, conocida como la Ciudadela. Es de este lugar en el último en que los magos sellaron a sus enemigos y establecieron un cuidador para vigilar a su lugar de descanso. Es la Ciudadela, James se prepara para ir. Usted debe detenerlo antes de que él logre despertar a los magos que duermen allí atrapados o nuestras tierras sabrán del terror de un tamaño que no hemos visto desde la Guerra de los magos."

"Me han enseñado acerca de la Ciudadela, Señora, pero pensé que era sólo una leyenda." Edward consideraba a la mujer mayor con respeto y un poco de temor.

"¡Oh, la Ciudadela es bastante real, como lo es el cuidador heredero, aunque los poderes del portero se han debilitado, con cada sucesiva generación. Es todo lo que el cuidador actual puede hacer para detener la marea y se ha hecho algunas decisiones imprudentes... mientras luchaba por mantener el secreto de la ciudadela seguro". Irina suspiró. "Pero el tiempo está muy cerca, cuando todos se pondrán a prueba. Dragones, seres humanos, y otros se unirán con la esperanza de evitar una catástrofe más allá de la cual ni siquiera yo puedo ver. El destino de nuestro mundo reside en el equilibrio. Usted debe salir pronto hacia su patria. Su hermano y su compañera deben ser conscientes de lo que viene. Y usted tendrá con usted una guardia de honor de los emisarios gitanos de Draconia. Nuestro tiempo de clandestinidad se han terminado. El Clan del Dragón Negro pasará a luchar junto a nuestros primos de Draconia. Usted debe decirle a su hermano, que también debe hacerlo".

"Lo haré. Gracias, Señora Irina." Voz de Edward fue formal y un poco tenue. "No puedo decir cuánto me alegro de encontrar que los dragones negros se unirán. Los dragones de mi tierra se alientan al conocer que la línea de Draneth sigue creciendo fuerte, incluso fuera de las fronteras de nuestra tierra. Todos serán bienvenidos entre nosotros. "

"Bien dicho, el príncipe Edward. Pero hay una cosa que debe transcurrir antes de que pueda regresar a su casa." La vieja mirada a Edward, con intención daba la espalda a Bella.

"Tienes que casarte con nuestra nueva reina."

"Reina?" Bella no podían creer sus oídos. "¿De todo el mundo?"

Hacía generaciones que se esperaba a una hija de Kent que vendría a nosotros y se uniría al clan del Dragón Negro junto con nuestros aliados. Los dirigentes del clan Dragón Negro han sido sólo una administración. La línea de Tanya tiene autoridad sobre los asuntos de Estado hasta que la hija de Kent viniera a nosotros. La dirección del clan del Dragón Negro, al menos es, en parte, suya, Isabella. Nuestro sistema fue diseñado para que las normas de la Reina sobre los asuntos diplomáticos, y su mayordomo tratara los asuntos tribales. Siempre ha sido así, desde el principio. "

"¡Pero eso es imposible! Ni siquiera soy gitana. Y yo no puedo cambiar." Ella estaba a punto de llorar cuando todos los ojos se centraron en ella.

"Usted tiene el alma de un dragón, hija. Eso es todo lo que se requiere para ser gitana. En cuanto al cambio, vendrá -o no- con el tiempo. En verdad, no hay ninguna diferencia. Tú eres la que fue predicha. Tú eres a la que seguiremos en la batalla. Aparte de eso, la realeza entre los gitanos sirve de poco, a decir verdad, ya que somos un pueblo en su mayoría disperso. Tal vez eso te hará sentir mejor." La vieja se echó a reír.

"Independientemente de quien sea nuestra reina. Como se predijo."

Tanya habló, su cálida voz suave y segura. "Las líneas de sangre son muy importantes para los gitanos. Jintau casado con Jora, una princesa de Elderland en el lejano oriente. En ese país, aún hoy, los hombres son los protectores y guerreros, pero el dominio es de las mujeres. Así es como Jora llamó a los gitanos. Ella gobernó sobre sus hijos y sus compañeros, además de las otras personas desplazadas que acudían a ellos para formar la Hermandad de los gitanos. Jora era una vidente y auguraba sobre este tiempo con gran detalle. Sabía que sus hijos llevarían a los gitanos a la batalla, pero también sabía que iba a tener sangre nueva para reunir a los gitanos con los otros niños de Draneth".

"Draneth mismo, se dice, aconsejó a su hijo menor que siguiera la visión de Jora". Irina asintió cuando afirmó su creencia, pero Bella no podía creer lo que esas mujeres estaban diciendo. Le pareció tan ridículo y por lo tanto imposible.

La mano de Edward encontró la suya, amarrándola con fuerza, prestándole su fuerza. _No digas nada todavía, cariño. Vamos a ver a donde lleva esto, ¿vale? _

Ella lo miró a los ojos y se alimentó de su garantía de propósito, su fuerza y su convicción. Estas personas eran importantes para su seguridad y para la seguridad de todos los dragones y las personas de Draconia. Bella no los defraudaría por miedo. Había que seguir el consejo de Edward y ver lo que esta gente quería de ella antes de ceder al miedo que la amenazaba incluso ahora, para apoderarse de ella.

Necesito que me ayudes, Edward. Tengo miedo. Admitirlo era una de las cosas más duras que jamás había hecho, pero Edward era su sostén. Él la ayudaría. Ella lo sabía en su alma, aún cuando ella nunca hubiera dicho esas palabras, o admitiría tal debilidad, a nadie en el mundo.

Edward le apretó la mano. Siempre estaré aquí para ti, Bella. Siempre estaré a tu lado, listo para encontrarme contigo. No tengas miedo. Juntos podemos manejar cualquier cosa.

Las lágrimas se reunieron detrás de los ojos, pero ella se negó a dejarlas caer.

Convocando su valor, fortalecido por el apoyo de Edward, se enfrentó a las mujeres gitanas. "Yo no entiendo nada de esto, pero estoy dispuesta a escuchar".

Irina le sonrió. "Habla como una verdadera reina." Bella sentía orgullosa de la aparente confianza de la mujer en ella, pero se vio atenuada por el miedo y el desconcierto. ¿Cómo puede esta gente realmente creer que ella era una reina? ¿No sabían que era una cobarde?

"Ahora, al matrimonio", dijo enérgicamente Tanya, Bella se sorprendió al volver a la extraña conversación. "Las líneas de sangre son importantes entre los gitanos. Eso es algo que se ha transmitido desde Jora y sus creencias

Elderland. Ustedes dos deben casarse en nuestras tradiciones para que su sindicato sea reconocido plenamente, y debéis hacerlo ahora, antes de salir para Draconia".

"Pero…"

Bella fue cortado por la vieja. "Sé que no tendrás una gran ceremonia. ¿Qué novia no quiere eso? Pero no podemos permitirnos perder el tiempo. Ya hemos comenzado los preparativos para la fiesta esta noche, precedido por supuesto, de la ceremonia de unión".

"Pero…"

"Uno de nuestros mejores sastres está preparando un vestido de novia para ti mientras hablamos".

"Pero…"

"Los músicos, están preparando sus mejores canciones y los representantes de todos los clanes se reúnen con los gitanos de todos los rincones. Este es la mayor feria gitana en cien años. Tantos como era posible han venido a presenciar su unión".

Bella gritó para ser oída, su frustración crecía mientras la vieja evitaba todas sus objeciones.

"¡Pero él no me ha pedido que se casara con él!" Un silencio de muerte saludó su estallido frunciendo el ceño y se dirigieron a Edward desde todos los rincones, levantando sus instintos de protección.

"No le miréis así" regañó. "Nosotros sólo nos conocimos hace unos días. ¿Cómo puede alguien esperar que un hombre se enamore en tan poco tiempo?"

"Pero una mujer puede, ¿no te parece?" Alec lo dijo a sabiendas de que haría correr el calor directo a sus mejillas.

"Ese no es el punto de este debate." Ella ignoró a Edward, asustada de lo que podía ver en su rostro.

Pero Edward tiró de su mano, exigiendo que enfrentase a él. _Yo sabía que eras mías el primer momento que te vi, mi amor. El dragón reconoció a su compañera desde el principio. Te amo, mi Isabella, y quiero que seas mi esposa, mi amante, mi compañera de por vida. ¿Me das tu consentimiento? ¿Me amas, aunque sea un poco? _

Sus palabras, para ella sola, le tocaron profundamente. Ella levantó su mirada lentamente para mirar a su hermoso rostro y la expresión que se elevaba en sus ojos verdes casi la hizo llorar. Ella vio brillar el amor de sus ojos, y no era la primera vez, si fuera honesta con ella misma. No, pero esta era la primera vez que había pronunciado las palabras claramente.

Ella extendió la mano, prácticamente echándose en sus brazos. "Te amo tanto!" Le susurró al oído, antes de retirarse y lo besó profundamente.

Edward profundizó el beso, levantándola de su asiento fuera de la mesa hacia su regazo, mientras devoraba su boca. Los sentidos de Bella giraban con la maravilla de él y sus palabras de amor. Sintió las bandas que se extiende desde su alma a su fuerza y sabía sin que fuera dicho, de su afecto profundo y verdadero. Podía sentirlo. Del mismo modo que probablemente podía sentir el eco de sus sentimientos hacia él.

Cuando se retiró, estaba apretada contra su pecho, las nalgas sentadas cómodamente en su regazo y su sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Había una ternura en su mirada que sólo había visto cuando la miraba y ella sabía ahora lo que era... el amor.

"¿Quieres ser mi esposa? mi compañera, Isabella?" Su tono sentido la djó sin aliento.


	13. Chapter 12

**Capítulo Doce**

La ceremonia no se parecía a nada Bella hubiera visto o incluso esperado. Se dio cuenta de que había renunciado a la idea de casarse o encontrar el amor en algún momento durante su encarcelamiento.

Había perdido la esperanza de cualquier tipo de futuro, pero Edward se la había vuelto a ella.

Entró en la ceremonia de entrega sin reservas. Ciertamente, Bella estaba asombrada por el precioso vestido de seda verde, que el sastre había hecho para ella. El verde era el color exacto de los ojos de Edward y la falda se arremolinaba alrededor de sus piernas con caricias como plumas suaves que casi la mareaban. Había capas y capas unas encima de otras también de seda, pero de color verde pálido y oro esta vez.

A Bella le habían señalado una tienda privada para prepararse. Todas las mujeres habían contribuido a ella, todas tenían los ojos verdes como los suyos, y afirmaban ser primas de un tipo u otro. Se había preparado un baño de vapor, perfumado con raras gardenias de las tierras del sur. La fragancia era intoxicante y el rico jabón que le dieron para lavarse y lociones para el cabello eran de la mejor calidad que jamás hubiese usado.

Bella se vio abrumada por la generosidad de las mujeres gitanas. La ayudaron a vestirse, mostrándole como se colocaban las piezas y riéndose de sus tímidos intentos de entenderlo por su cuenta. Ellas fueron amables con ella y su acogida casi la redujo a las lágrimas en varias ocasiones, pero una de las mujeres que empezó a cantar una canción feliz y su estado de ánimo se aligeró.

Cuando tenía la indumentaria adecuada y preparada, las mujeres la llevaron a un gran claro en el centro del campamento. Había cientos, quizá miles de personas de pie alrededor de una plataforma elevada. Al acercarse, podía ver a Edward y Alec en espera en la parte superior de la plataforma, viendo como ella se acercaba. En alguna parte un grupo de juglares entabló una melodía que llegaba por entre la multitud feliz y sonría e iluminaba cada cara.

Los nervios de Bella se desvanecieron a la nada cuando vio a Edward ahí, esperando por ella. Ansiosamente, subió los escalones, tendiendo una mano a Edward cuando se acercaba. No sólo le tomó la mano, tiró de ella en primer plano para un rápido abrazo. La multitud aplaudió en voz alta y se callaron de nuevo, estaba un poco avergonzada de estar delante de tanta gente, pero su canto era tan feliz, que acabó con la mayoría de sus temores.

Irina avanzó con varios otros gitanos mayores, todos de pie con ellos en la plataforma de gran tamaño. La multitud se quedó en silencio y la canción se desvaneció, dejando alegría a su paso. Irina se detuvo frente a Bella y Edward, que se enfrentan.

"¿Quién es testigo de esta unión?" La mujer le preguntó formalmente.

"Estoy a favor de la novia." Tanya se trasladó junto a Bella, sonriendo mientras se toma asiento a su lado.

"Y yo lo estoy para el novio." Alec habló a un lado de Edward.

Irina asintió con la cabeza y comenzó a cantar. O tal vez canto sería una palabra mejor, Bella pensó, al sentir la magia de la voz Irina como una cosa viva. Esto fue de gran alcance, de hecho, a través de las palabras antiguas. Bella no entendía la lengua antigua, pero el significado estaba claro. Ella realmente sentía las bandas de la magia etérea arremolinándose a su alrededor y también de Edward, entrelazándolos juntos mientras sus manos seguían unidas, en torno a los dos cuerpos y almas.

Cuando terminó el canto había un silencio expectante en el aire.

Irina se volvió hacia Bella.

"¿Usted, Isabella, promete su corazón y alma a Edward?"

No sabiendo qué más decir, Bella optó por simplemente decir, "Lo hago".

Luego Irina volvió hacia Edward.

"¿Y tú, Edward, prometes su corazón y alma a Isabella?"

"Lo hago", declaró con voz firme, sin dejar dudas en cuanto a su fuerte intención.

"Entonces, bésala y serán uno."

La multitud aplaudió cuando Edward se inclinó para besarla, la tomó en sus brazos musculosos. El ruido de la multitud se desvaneció cuando Edward selló su promesa con un beso vinculante. Bella sentía la magia del hermanamiento, uniendo sus magias y haciéndolos más poderosos. Fue una sensación increíble, como nada de lo que jamás había experimentado antes.

Cuando Edward la soltó finalmente algún tiempo después, la gente estaba cantando y vitoreando feliz. Irina miró a ambos a la expectativa.

"Es habitual entre los genios usar anillos de matrimonio. Los que hemos dispuesto para la adquisición de Alec en el mercado fueron hechos especialmente para ustedes dos. Son bastante sencillos para un espía en el exterior, pero si usted mira dentro de las bandas, llevan la marca del Clan del Dragón Negro. Bienvenidos a la Hermandad de los gitanos. Hemos estado esperando tanto tiempo."

Irina abrazó a Bella en primer lugar, a continuación, a Edward y las felicitaciones se diseminaron desde allí. Bella fue abrazada y felicitada por todas las personas en la plataforma, incluyendo Tanya y Alec. A medida que se abrieron paso fuera de la plataforma, ella y Edward fueron bombardeados con buenos deseos de todo el mundo cerca de ellos.

Tanya les llevó a una tienda privada donde una gran cena fue dispuesta, lista y esperando. Tanya y Alec fueron los únicos a unirse a ellos, lo que sorprendió a Bella. Los sonidos de la jarana se oían claramente a través de las paredes de la delgada tienda.

Alec se sentó con Tanya en un lado de la mesa baja. Cojines de colores se extendían por todas partes. Esta tienda era diferente de las otras tiendas gitanas, Bella había estado allí Por un lado, esta carpa tenía pocos muebles, además de la mesa baja y una multitud de almohadas. Había cables colgando en una esquina, aunque Bella no veía ninguna utilidad para ellos. Del mismo modo, ella no entendía algunos de los otros extraños pertrechos en la mesa.

Tanya comenzó a comer de la fiesta suntuosa antes que ellos y algo en su manera despertó el interés de Bella. Algunos juegos más profundos se estaban realizando aquí, pero no tenía idea de lo que era.

"Entonces, ¿te ha gustado la ceremonia de la boda gitana?" Tanya comento con ojos brillantes mientras mordisqueaba una fruta de una manera que hacía pensar a Bella en mordisquear a Edward. Ella no sabía por qué, pero eso es lo que pensó de inmediato, y se sorprendió un poco. Y la excitaba.

"Pensé que era hermosa, realmente." Respondió Bella aceptando el plato de exquisiteces que Nicord había puesto delante de ella con una sonrisa. Era tan atento, y el fuego en sus ojos prometía una noche apasionada por delante.

"Corta y dulce, entonces llegamos a la parte buena," Alec estuvo de acuerdo con una risa desde el otro lado de la mesa baja. "Ed, tengo que

agradecerte por haberme elegido como testigo." Ed miró juguetonamente a Tanya y Bella tuvo la impresión de que había algo más en este negocio no sólo como testigos de pie delante de los ancianos con la novia y el novio.

"¿Qué conlleva, exactamente?", Preguntó con valentía.

Tanya y Alec se echaron a reír con picardía, mientras que Edward entrecerró los ojos a los dos. Bella sabía que iba a protegerla de cualquier cosa en la que ella se sintiera incómoda con la tradición gitana o no. Ese conocimiento le dio el coraje para presionar sobre el tema. Esperaba con impaciencia una respuesta y, finalmente, Tanya pareció apiadarse de ella.

"Los testigos están delante de los ancianos. También nos aseguramos de su primera unión como marido y mujer no tenga problemas. "

"Y que follen como conejos hasta la mañana," explicó Alec, ganándose un codazo en las costillas de Tanya.

"Los gitanos tienden a casarse muy jóvenes. Después debe haber testigos que se pretende ayuden a las parejas más jóvenes, que a menudo son vírgenes. Muy a menudo, los testigos son una pareja casada que guía a los jóvenes en el camino. Cuanto participen depende de lo que la pareja individualmente lo permita." Tanya se encogió de hombros. "Desde que Edward eligió a Alec -un hombre soltero- para ser su testigo, era lógico que yo estuviese aquí para ti. Alec y yo hemos compartido el placer antes".

Bella se sorprendió por la manera casual Tanya habló de estos actos privados. Es cierto, que había visto todo tipo de cosas, como prisionera de James, pero esto no ocurría en las costumbres de James. No había dolor o sufrimiento que se implicara aquí, sólo el intercambio de placer para el disfrute mutuo. Incluso pudo ver cómo una pareja sin experiencia podía encontrar consuelo de tener amigos allí para ayudarles.

Pero Edward era muy experimentado y habiendo sido su amante, Bella no creía que necesitara ayuda de cualquiera, a pesar de que ellos hicieran ver emocionante el suceso. Bella recordaba el tiempo en la habitación de Alec cuando Edward había invitado a su amigo guapo para tocarla y mirarla mientras que Edward la complacía. Habían sido salvajes, exóticos y muy eróticos. Bella había aprendido a continuación, que le gustaba ser observada.

"También está el hecho de que a veces entre el Clan del Dragón Negro, una noche de bodas podría incluir un vuelo de apareamiento", Tanya continuó mientras ella continuó disfrutando de la cena.

"Especialmente cuando se trata de dragones jóvenes, los mayores esperan listos para su captura si caen demasiado lejos, demasiado rápido. Pero no tienen que preocuparse de esta noche, ya que no pueden volar todavía".

Bella le gustó la forma en Tanya confiaba en "todavía", pero Bella dudaba que jamás fuese capaz de cambiar a la forma de dragón. Eso era un sueño para otro momento.

Edward se acercó a ella, tomándole la mano y llevarla a sus labios. _Si no los quieres aquí, sólo di la palabra, mi amor. Me importa un bledo si es tradición gitana o no. Hacemos lo que queremos, y todo lo que quiero es tu felicidad y el confort. _

Bella acarició la mejilla, sonriéndole. _Te amo tanto, Edward. ¿Le sorprendería si digo que yo estaba... intrigado por la idea de tener mirones?_

_No, amor, no me sorprende en absoluto. Nos dragones son exhibicionistas de corazón._

Edward se rió entre dientes mientras yacía su mano en su regazo, directamente sobre la erección de acero, dejándola comer solo con la mano derecha. No le importaba en absoluto. "Oh, mira, ya están con los ojos pegajosos el uno al otro." Alec resopló cuando tiró un brazo alrededor del hombro de Tanya.

"Tú debes ser agradable, Alec", advirtió. "Ellos están enamorados. ¿No recuerdas lo que es eso?" Alec parecía pensar en la pregunta, una luz que brillaba en los ojos hizo que Bella sintiera una simpatía repentina y de gran alcance para el pícaro. Se veía tan perdido en ese momento, se sorprendió, pero luego sonrió, limpiándose la expresión angustiosa de su rostro. Juguetonamente, tiró de Tanya en su regazo. "No digo que jamás haya estado enamorado, dulce".

"Eso es tan triste." Tanya se burlaba de él acariciando su mejilla y le dio un beso caliente en los labios. Bella se calentó mirando. _¿Te gusta verlas? Edward_ voz sonó a través de su mente.

_Son una hermosa pareja, ¿no te parece? Sí, lo son. Vamos a ver como nos miran? ¿O debemos pedirles que se unan a nosotros, tal vez? ¿Cuál es tu placer, señora? _

Bella se rasgó. Ella no sabía lo que quería. Ella sólo sabía que su temperatura se elevaba con cada barrido de la lengua de Alec en la boca de Tanya. Las manos de Alec estaban ocupadas también itinerantes sobre la figura voluptuosa de Tanya, eliminando su ropa mientras ella le desgarraba.

_¿Qué pasa, dulce? ¿Qué quieres?_ Edward preguntó de nuevo.

_Lo que quieras, Edward. Voy a hacer lo que digas._

_Oh, me gusta el sonido de eso, pero recuerda, mi amor, si algo te hace sentir incómoda en cualquier momento, lo único que tienes que hacer es decírmelo_.

_Muy bien, Edward._

Él la besó luego, barrió su lengua dentro de su boca y la llevó dentro del nido de almohadas detrás de la mesa baja. Edward trabajó en su ropa hasta que Bella estuvo desnuda, al tiempo que la besaba como si nunca tuviese lo suficiente de su sabor dulce.

Edward anhelaba a Bella como su próximo aliento. Trabajó los botones del hermoso vestido con los dedos ansiosos, con ganas de sentir su piel en la suya con una urgencia que nunca había sentido antes.

Esta mujer era su compañera en toda forma posible.

El dragón en su interior rugió en señal de triunfo mientras el hombre forcejeaba con pequeños botones y la ropa interior femenina, todos ellos diseñados para volverlo loco. Oyó una lágrima y sabía que tenía que reducir la velocidad. El dragón le instaba a adoptar y reclamar su compañera en el camino duro de su clase, pero Bella era humana también, y necesitaba que se le ofreciera.

Especialmente en esta nueva situación.

Edward se había tirado a su parte de mujeres. Demonios, incluso habían compartido una mujer o dos en su juventud con Alec y otros, pero a pesar de que Tanya era algo más que bonita, Edward sólo sentía verdadera atracción por su nueva esposa. Finalmente entendió lo que sus amigos habían dicho, cuando habían encontrado a sus compañeras. Por último, sabía la maravilla de reivindicación de la mujer a la que adoraría y honraría para el resto de sus días.

"Te dije que no necesitaba ninguna ayuda nuestra".

Las palabras burlonas de Alec, penetraron en la mente de Edward, desde muy lejos. Edward miró hacia arriba para encontrar a su amigo y una sonriente Tanya desnuda frente a ellos.

"Vete. ¿No ves que estoy ocupado aquí?" Edward gruñó antes de volver a su esposa.

Esposa.

Ella realmente era su esposa, ahora, a los ojos de los gitanos, al menos, era lo suficientemente bueno para él. Los gitanos, como la mayoría de los draconianos, que creían en la Madre de todos y les habían unido ante ella. Eso fue suficiente. Bella estaba bien y verdaderamente era su esposa. Edward todavía no podía creer su buena fortuna.

"Así que estás en un apuro, entonces?" Alec siguió molestando. "Pensé que nos daban algunos de los juguetes en esta carpa, sólo en aras de la integridad".

El recordatorio de la forma en que los gitanos había equipado esta carpa especial para ellos encendió un fuego en su vientre. Edward mantuvo la mirada de Bella mientras se quitaba la última de su ropa y se sentaba. "Esa es la mejor idea que has tenido en toda la noche, Alec."

Cuando Alec no respondió, Edward miró a su alrededor para encontrar a su amigo que ya se había trasladado a la esquina con las cuerdas. En ese momento, él estaba ocupado en la inmovilización de Tanya encantadora y muy cooperativa. Su culo carnoso frente a ellos, Alec sonrió más para asegurarse de que estaban mirando. Él golpeó las nalgas de Tanya con un fuerte aplauso de la palma de su mano y ella gritó, pero no con dolor.

Bella saltó a los brazos de Edward y él la tranquilizó, inclinándose para lamerle la oreja. Edward sabía que algo de esto podría ser difícil para ella teniendo en cuenta las cosas que probablemente había presenciado con James, pero el objetivo aquí era librarla de los horrores de su pasado. Tenía que ver cómo podría llegar el placer de jugar seguros, era sano entre adultos que consienten. Alec era el hombre para demostrarlo, mientras que Edward le explicaba a su esposa todas las posibilidades.

Sabiendo que era mitad dragón, sabía que el borde más áspero del sexo sería más que probable que lo que necesitara. Edward medió su reacción, al ver que el resplandor de los ojos e iba en aumento con su respiración. Estaba emocionada, no asustada, y él la mantendría de esa manera.

"A veces una azotaina puede ser muy atractiva", le susurró al oído.

"¿De veras?" La palabra era un susurro entrecortado cuando la mano de Alec cayó en el culo de Tanya, una vez más, seguida por el gemido de placer de la mujer gitana.

"Puede ser un amor de toma y daca, de dominio y sumisión. Entre dragones, el hombre domina a su pareja en el vuelo de apareamiento. Dicen que las orgías de la mujer están en el poder de su compañero como lo hace en su vuelo nupcial. Es la forma en que son las cosas." Lamió un sendero por el cuello. "Para los dragones".

Alec fue más agresivo en estos momentos, añadiendo fuego a las generosas curvas de Tanya, con palmadas en su trasero y muslos. La mujer gitana se quejó y pidió a Alec que continuase su sensual tortura, claramente disfrutando cada minuto de ella.

"Soy mitad dragón, mi amor, como lo son ustedes. ¿No quieres someterte a mí en todo sentido? ¿Tu dragón interior no ansía ser dominado por el mío?"

El aliento de Bella quedó atrapado en su garganta, sus ojos hipnotizados por la cosa más erótica que jamás había presenciado. Las manos de Edward y las palabras inflamaban sus sentidos, mientras que el dominio de Alec de la mujer gitana excitaba su deseo.

Ella no se había dado cuenta de que este tipo de juego podía ser cualquier cosa, pero dolorosa… Lo que había visto en la cámara de James había sido una burla cruel de la sensualidad, la danza seductora sinuosa de la posición dominante de la que ahora era testigo. Alec demostró su control total sobre Tanya que respondía libremente y Bella empezó a preguntarse como sería entregarse de manera completa y totalmente al hombre que amaba.

La pregunta de Edward rebotaba en su cerebro. ¿Se atrevería a admitir la idea de lo caliente que se sentía? ¿La heriría él si sabía que podía tener cualquier cosa que desease de ella? Cualquier cosa totalmente?

La respuesta- gritó a través de su mente, un inmediato, No rotundo. Edward nunca le haría daño. Era su compañero. El dragón que compartía su alma conocía a Edward y quería nada más que someterse a él plenamente. Bella encontró que su lado humano quería lo mismo. Ella quería aprender todo lo que pudiese darle su placer y pasión.

Las manos de Edward la apretaron. Una mano apretó la cintura, la otra apretando un pezón. Riki se retorcía en su dominio, más emocionada de lo que nunca había estado.

"¿No quieres rendirse, mi Isabella? Respóndeme. "

Bella se quejó cuando le pellizcó los pezones lo suficientemente fuerte como para enviar una llamarada desde el pico tenso directamente a su vientre. Ella estaba en llamas!

"Lo haré. Me entrego a ti, Edward. Sólo a ti".

Se volvió en sus brazos, apretándola estrechamente contra su cuerpo. Edward la besó con avidez, invadió su boca y hizo valer un dominio que hasta entonces había mantenido bajo control. Ella lo quería todo ahora. Ella quería su dominio, su rudeza, su audacia.

Y se lo dio.

Alec y Tanya fueron olvidados cuando Edward la puso en el suelo, que cubriendo su cuerpo con el suyo. Luchó con los cordones de las polainas, queriendo, no, necesitando - más de él, todo de él. Y de repente allí estaba, tan desnudo como ella, tan vulnerable. Edward fue el maestro de su pasión, el maestro de su corazón. Su fuerte cuerpo cubrió el suyo, sus ojos se mantuvieron en ella cuando él se unió, siendo uno solo.

Y entonces lo hizo.

Los cuerpos se unían, las almas se unieron, más que nunca antes. La presencia completa de Bella se unió a ellos plenamente. En lugar de romper su persona y ser consumida por su personalidad dominante, se sentía más como el poder de Edward fluía dentro y alrededor de ella, sujetándole los brazos en una caliente energía, que los mantenía a salvo, y el instaba a volar con él.

Bella vio su alma a través del fuego verde avellana de sus ojos y sabía que él estaba viéndose en la de ella también. Ellos eran uno ahora, en todos los sentidos.

Luego comenzó a moverse.

La danza lenta de la seducción y el placer rápidamente se convirtió en un infierno no quería detener. Edward la tomó duro y rápido, casi brutal, pero quería

que cada pulgada de su dominio, cada golpe de su poderoso cuerpo y espíritu. Ella era suya como él era suyo.

El clímax se apodero de golpe de los dos al mismo tiempo, Edward jadeaba cuando Bella gritó en el máximo placer. Fue uno duro, un ascenso a una cumbre increíble, demasiado rápido, pero era necesario para unir lo que nunca se podría separar otra vez.

"Te amo, mi Isabella, mi esposa." Edward le susurró al oído, mientras ambos tenían la oportunidad de recuperarse.

"Lo sé," Bella dijo en voz baja, amando la sensación de tenerlo con ella y en ella. "Tanto como yo te amo."

Él la besó luego, una oferta, poderoso llamado, afirmando lo que ambos sabían en sus corazones, ahora como una pulsación.

Bella debió dormir un poco, porque cuando se despertó estaba con el sonido de los gemidos de placer femenino. Abrió los ojos, Bella se encontró envuelta por Edward, los muslos desnudos, separados, las rodillas extendidas, frente a Alec y Tanya. La otra pareja había salido de la esquina de la carpa y las cuerdas, hacia una zona de más cercana. Alec tenía a Tanya a cuatro patas, su polla larga la tomaba con fuerza desde atrás.

"¿Qué te parece?" Edward preguntó, su aliento cálido hacía cosquillas en la oreja. "Se ven muy bien juntos, ¿no?"

Bella asintió con la cabeza mientras los veía. Eran hermosos juntos, y si no había amor profundo y verdadero atándolos juntos, había por lo menos, el respeto y la amistad. Eso era evidente por la forma en que se provocaban y se tentaban entre sí. Se movieron juntos, como amantes de mucho tiempo y Bella se dio cuenta de que probablemente así era.

Edward movió una mano hacia la mesa baja, detrás de ellos. Al mover el brazo delante de ella una vez más, Bella vio que ahora tenían una largo y grueso objeto que había pensado era una especie de adorno para la mesa. Sólo ahora se dio cuenta de la forma de este objeto de cristal de color, era casi exactamente el de una polla. Su interior se estremeció como el aliento caliente de Edward circulando sobre su cuello.

"Este fue un regalo de boda de Tanya. Su hermano es el Maestro Cristalero del Clan del Dragón Negro." Edward se agacho en su oreja. "Ella me mostró algunos de los otros regalos que los gitanos nos enviaron mientras te estabas vistiendo. Estas personas son traviesas con una inclinación por los juguetes sexuales. Tomaré el gran placer de mostrarte algunos de los más aventureros cuando estamos solos, pero por ahora, pensé que te gustaría probar esto." Movió el liso, cristal de colores a la boca. "Chúpalo, cariño. Mójalo, todo húmedo y cálido, con la lengua. "

Bella sintió el fuego dentro saltando con sus palabras. Poco a poco, llegó con la punta de la lengua, aceptando la cabeza de la polla de vidrio sin problemas en la boca cuando Edward maniobró lentamente, deslizándose adentro y hacia afuera como si deslizara su propia polla. La idea hacía que sus sentidos se tambaleasen. Un momento después, el consolador de vidrio se deslizaba húmedamente por su torso, en dirección a su coño y ella temblaba de emoción. ¿Iba a…?

Sí, al parecer, lo haría.

La polla de vidrio entró en ella, fría al principio, lisa y resbaladiza hasta conseguir que se climatizara con sus jugos al momento. Se sentía raro, duro e inflexible, pero apasionante. Edward lo movió dentro de ella, manipulándola para llegar a lugares dentro de su núcleo que ardieron. Ella gemía cuando comenzó a empujar la llave de cristal, la temperatura iba subiendo cuando miró hacia arriba y vio a Alec la mirada azul fija en el área entre sus piernas.

Alec sepultó las bolas profundamente en Tanya, su cuerpo musculoso duro por el esfuerzo mientras observaba a Edward dar placer a Bella con la polla de vidrio. La idea de él excitado la calentaba, y cuando Alec se vino, también lo hizo Bella, en una pequeña explosión de luz que ella sabía que iba a construirse en algo mucho más intenso si Edward sólo le diese la oportunidad.

Edward volvió, poniéndola en el suelo y colocándola en la misma posición que acababan de ver. Un vistazo rápido le dijo Alec estaba sentado con las piernas cruzadas, acariciaba a Tanya, que sonreía soñolienta, convencida de que significaba que había llegado largo y duro bajo las hábiles atenciones de Alec.

Edward miró a su rellena mujer. Su esposa. Arikia. Ella era tan bella, tan ansiosa, y estaba con él en cada paso del camino. Se preguntó si no podría empujar sus límites un poco más allá, mientras tuviera a Alec a mano. ¿Quién sabe si esta oportunidad se plantearía de nuevo?

Con una mirada, llamó al otro hombre.

Bella abrió los ojos cuando Alec se arrodilló a su lado, pero el fuego saltó de emoción dentro de ella y Edward podía sentir la energía a través de su candente relación. Ella estaba dispuesta a lo que fuera en la tienda. Lista, dispuesta y más capaz.

"Alec, ¿serías tan amable como para jugar con esto", indicó el consolador de vidrio, todavía incrustado en el coño mojado Bella ", mientras mi mujer chupa mi polla?"

Alec sonrió ampliamente mientras se movía alrededor del cuerpo que se retorcía de Bella. "Sería un placer." Se lamió los labios. "El suyo también".

Edward dudó un momento antes de entregar la base de la varilla de vidrio para su amigo. Alec era un bribón, pero Edward sabía que podía confiar en él. Edward se alejó y vio la respuesta de Bella como Alec colocaba en cuclillas entre sus muslos.

¿Todo bien? Envió por su camino de comunicación privado.

Ella asintió, temblando cuando Alec comenzó a manipular el consolador, el eje dentro y fuera de su cuerpo caliente.

Ven a mí, Edward. Te necesito.

No podía esperar más.

Edward tomó una posición próxima a la cabeza, levantándola ligeramente con algunas de las almohadas de colores para apoyar la espalda. Ella sabía exactamente lo que le gustaba, teniendo su polla entre sus labios deliciosos como si saboreara un tratamiento especial. Sintió que la acción de remolino de la lengua hasta los dedos de los pies. Estrellas, ¡que mujer!

Y ella era toda suya. Para siempre.

Edward cerró los ojos, saboreando la sensación en su boca ansiosa. Ella se sacudió y sus ojos inyectados se abrieron sólo para encontrar a su pícaro amigo, lamiendo clítoris a Bella, los ojos sonriéndole entre las piernas de su esposa.

El bastardo.

Edward movió la cabeza y se rió. Dale a Alec una pulgada y él siempre tenía una milla. Una cosa que tenían en común. Él debía estar loco, pero la respuesta ansiosa Bella difundió su ira. Bella se había perdido tanto en la vida, al menos podía darle esta pequeña experiencia que nunca se repetiría, por supuesto, pero esta noche era especial, después de todo.

Edward asintió con la cabeza ligeramente y se llevó las manos alrededor de la cabeza de Bella que se chupaba en lo más profundo.

Bella no lo podía creer cuando Edward preguntó Alec si utilizaría el consolador en ella, pero ella estaba absolutamente sorprendida cuando Alec utilizó su lengua también. Cogió un poco de la interacción entre los hombres y escuchó el rugido suave en la garganta de Edward, a toda prisa mordido la espalda. A ella le gustaba que fuera posesivo y le gustó aún más que él hubiera dejado este increíble placer continuar.

Nunca se había sentido tan decadente o menos arbitraria. Mirar a Alec mientras su eje entrada y salía de Tanya había sido emocionante, pero que hiciera lo mismo para ella, era emocionante, aunque con una varilla de vidrio en lugar de su polla, lo era aún más.

La verdadera emoción de ella fue la reacción de Edward, por extraño que parezca. Bella se colocó a sí misma para ver sus sonrisas posesivas, mirada llena el orgullo. Se sintió femenina y hermosa, cuando la miró de esa manera, y ella nunca había sentido ninguna de estas cosas antes.

La generosidad de Edward le atraía tanto como su bello rostro, sus ojos astutos y su ingenio. Él era su salvador y maestro en muchos aspectos, pero era rápida en el aprendizaje, así que podría ser su pareja. Edward la animó a averiguar quién era y explorar sus límites. Él era perfecto para ella en todos los aspectos. Y él era de ella.

Por primera vez en su vida, creyó sentir el dragón, agitando perezosamente en su alma, pero no podía concentrarme en eso cuando la lengua de Alec comenzó a hacer círculos en su clítoris. Se trasladó el consolador más duro y más profundo, mientras que sus labios se cerraron sobre la protuberancia y tiró suavemente. Bella desmarcó sus caderas, pero el brazo fuerte de Alec, la tenía en el lugar mientras la boca se cerraba sobre su clítoris y lo chupaba suavemente.

Bella voló a las estrellas en un gemido. Edward sacó su polla de su boca cuando Alec montó su orgasmo a través de las poderosas contracciones. Miró hacia arriba para encontrarse con los ojos de su nuevo marido y leer el orgullo posesivo allí, así como el hambre. Edward seguía estando duro y listo.

Mientras Alec la mantenía a través de los últimos ecos del placer, sentía que de nuevo había una respuesta. Más. Necesitaba más. Necesitaba a Edward.

"Gracias por calentarla para mí." Las `palabras de Edward eran para Alec, pero su mirada no se apartaba de Bella.

Alec se retiró, dejando el consolador dentro de su canal. "Es lo menos que podía hacer."

"Y lo más." La mirada de Edward se trasladó a su amigo con una advertencia severa en sus palabras. El límite se había establecido, se dio cuenta. Esto era lo único que Edward le permitiría ir. Alec asintió con su pícara sonrisa siempre presente y se alejó. El mensaje había sido entregado y comprendido.

Alec se trasladó a Tanya, Bella lo vio por el rabillo del ojo. La otra mujer estaba recuperada ahora con Alec, al principio del placer y al parecer lista para más. Acogió con agrado a Alec con las piernas abiertas y rápidamente se deslizó dentro de ella.

Edward giró a Bella, la manipuló como si fuera un muñeco. A ella le gustó la sensación, aunque nunca la hubiera tolerado de cualquier persona, sino a él. Edward la posicionó en sus manos y rodillas, agrupando algunas almohadas debajo de la sección media para un mayor apoyo. El consolador se deslizó fuera, pero él lo embistió de nuevo, a ella le resultó un poco chocante.

Edward se rió de su grito de asombro y le golpeó trasero para tomar buena medida. Vella podía sentir la humedad entre sus muslos cada vez mayor ante el pensamiento de sus manos sobre ella y su polla en ella. Entonces sintió la carrera deslizante de algo ligeramente frío, pero se calentó cuando Edward la acarició entre sus mejillas, alrededor del agujero allí y sólo un poco en su interior.

"Edward?"

"SSH, amor. Está bien. Dime si no quieres esto, pero al menos dame la oportunidad de prepararte un poco y probar. Creo que va a gustar".

Edward apretaba el musculoso muslo para prevenir que el consolador se saliera de su coño. De vez en cuando pulsada la pierna de modo que el eje entraba más y luego presionaba de nuevo a medida que salía, follándola suavemente, recordándole su presencia. Bella miró de reojo, tomando nota de la bañera de pomada de Edward había abierto sobre la mesa. Era una más de las muchas cosas que había en la tienda, que bien no se había fijado en ellos o bien no sabía para que eran.

El ungüento era de hierbas y olía, podía sentir el deslizamiento, con el dedo de Edward, dentro y fuera de su ano, que evoca algunas sensaciones increíbles. Sus músculos internos se cerraron sobre la varilla de vidrio todavía empalada a ella cuando Edward añadido un segundo, luego un tercer dedo de su culo, que se extiendía.

Bella se quejaba cuando se quitó los dedos y se trasladó su polla a su puerta trasera.

"Empuja un poco amor. Déjame entrar"

"Edward!" Ella gemía, no en la protesta, sino en el entusiasmo mientras empujaba.

Bella se alegró de las almohadas que había apiladas debajo de ella cuando sus brazos temblaban y se corrió. Edward estaba totalmente dentro de ella ahora, moviéndose lentamente, controlándose.

"¿Todo bien?"

Bella sollozó cuando empezó a moverse suavemente hacia adentro y hacia fuera. "Dámelo duro, Edward.

¡Más rápido!" Suplicó.

Edward se movió entonces, dándole lo que ella quería. Se hundió y fuera, suave al principio, luego más y más cuando ella le suplicó, con cada movimiento de su cuerpo se retorcía, cada grito de sus labios. Estaba tan cerca, todo lo que hizo fue dar unos duros golpes sumergiéndose en su cuerpo sorprendentemente sensible, y llegó gritando su nombre en una voz ahogada.

Bella oyó su nombre en sus labios un momento después, cuando se unió a ella en el placer.

A la mañana siguiente amaneció brillante y clara.

Tanya y Alec se habían ido de la tienda cuando Bella se despertó, pero Edward estaba allí con el desayuno y una sonrisa radiante. Comieron juntos, hicieron el amor, y luego la llevó fuera del campamento a un pequeño claro para poder estar solos y disfrutar de la fresca mañana.

"Me alegro de ver que no fué demasiado duro para ti anoche. O esta mañana." Edward se inclinó para besarla suavemente. "¿Cómo te sientes?"

Bella le sonrió. "Me siento como si pudiera hacer cualquier cosa!"

"Cualquier cosa?" Edward la desafió.

Ella asintió con la cabeza, dispuesta a ver lo que podría sugerir.

"¿Cómo volar?"

Bella sabía que no tenía intención de volar como pasajero en su espalda. Era un reto a su cambio. La idea llevó miedo a su corazón, pero el deseo estaba allí también el deseo de estirar sus propias alas y subir hacia el cielo. Era un fuego en sus venas cuando el dragón dormido en su interior despertó para desafiar a su nuevo compañero.

Bella sostuvo la mirada mientras se armaba de valor y buscó el dragón dentro como nunca antes lo había hecho, dispuesta a presentar batalla. Ella sentía al dragón despertar, desde dentro de su propia alma delatándose por un momento antes de contestar la llamada. Bella se movió a un lado, dejando que la forma de dragón tomase su mente y el mundo físico. Se sentía el fuego del dragón envolviendo su cuerpo como un remolino de niebla negra se levantó ante sus ojos.

¡Estaba sucediendo!

De un parpadeo a otro, la forma en que vía el mundo cambió. Bella ahora estaba debajo de ella, se reflejaba en sus ojos en su nueva faceta. Su cabeza se sentía rara, moviéndose lentamente hasta que se dio cuenta de su cuello era ahora varios metros más largos. ¡Ella era un dragón!

_¡Lo hice!_ Ella cantó cuando Edward pasó ante sus ojos. En unos momentos, se enfrentó a ella como un dragón, caminando hasta ella y hermanó su cuello con su propia felicidad.

_Yo sabía casi desde el principio, lo que significabas para mí, Bella. Después de esto, no puedes tener ninguna duda. Eres realmente mi compañera de todas las maneras posibles._


	14. Chapter 13

**Capítulo Trece**

"Muy lejos, en la capital de Draconia, la perdida familia de Bella se sentaba a desayunar en el castillo. "Los gitanos se han apoderado de la ciudad. Es como un festival. Deberíais ir a ver." El príncipe Alistair entró en el comedor de la familia cuando su hermano mayor, Jasper, se levantó y se fue a la largo ventana con vistas a la ciudad. Su nueva reina, Alice, se sentó a la mesa. "Cuando sucedió esto?" Jasper preguntó mientras contemplaba la ciudad de Castleton, muy por debajo. El castillo fue construido en la ladera de una montaña por encima de la ciudad, la albergaba en su sombra y su calor.

"Durante la noche, parece."

Un heraldo llegó a la puerta y entró al interior, buscando la atención del rey. "Su Majestad, el embajador de los gitanos ha llegado y busca una audiencia inmediata." Eso era raro, pero no imposible, atender a los embajadores en el desayuno. Jasper miró a su alrededor. Estaba sólo la familia aquí. Todos sabían de los problemas que enfrentaba su tierra y se unieron para ayudarle a proteger a su pueblo y a los dragones de Draconia.

"Que pase" El heraldo tosió educadamente. "Es una mujer, su majestad. Magda del clan Dragón Negro es su nombre".

Ahora, esto era diferente. Muy a menudo, las mujeres gitanas se veían pero no se oían. Todos los contactos previos de Jasper habían sido con hombres, pero no tenía ningún problema respecto a las mujeres.

"Gracias. Muéstrele el camino hasta aquí a la señora." El heraldo se retiró, apareciendo a los pocos minutos con una mujer a la zaga, aunque mucho más alta que el adolescente. Ella era pelinegra y de grandes pechos, un hecho que vio como sus hermanos menores tomaban nota con interés. Les envió una advertencia privada.

_Pongan su lengua de nuevo en su boca, chicos. Esta es una diplomática y no podemos darnos el lujo de ofenderla. _

_Alice_ escuchó el comentario en su mente. Se puso de pie para saludar a la mujer con una cálida sonrisa ocultando su diversión.

"Sea bienvenida, señora Magda. ¿Va a desayunar con nosotros?" Alice ya estaba ordenando las cosas para acomodarla en la larga mesa, frente a ella y Jasper.

La mujer gitana sonrió y su belleza sólo pareció aumentar. Tenía unos impresionantes ojos verdes, Jasper vio... el color era muy familiar.

"Usted debe ser la reina Alice. Yo soy la segundo representante del clan Dragón Negro, he venido a traer noticias de su hermana, Isabella".

"Mi hermana?" La cara de Alice se iluminó con entusiasmo y se puso pálida de miedo al mismo tiempo. "¿Qué puedes decirme de mi hermana?"

La mujer se sentó cuando Alice hizo. Jasper tomó la mano de su esposa y la apretó en apoyo de la otra mujer dijera.

"El Príncipe Edward la encontró y rescató a su hermana. Están ahora aún con mi gente en la feria gitana cerca de la frontera norte de Skithdron. Un mensajero llegó en la noche con la noticia y me pidió reunirlos todos los gitanos aquí, para su vuelta a casa. Se casaron anoche, en los caminos de nuestro pueblo, y su hermana fue coronada reina de los gitanos ".

"¿Qué?" Alice sus ojos le brillaban con lágrimas de alegría. "Edward y Bella? Eso es fantástico! Pero, ¿cómo puede ser la reina de los gitanos? ¿Estaba con su gente todo este tiempo? "

Magda sacudió la cabeza y les dijo todo lo que sabía del tiempo como prisionera de Bella y su escapada. Magda tenía una gran cantidad de información de los músicos de gitanos que James empleaba. Se habían visto los tristes ojos verdes de la niña y se informó con noticias de ella en los meses que duró su cautiverio, cada informe por separado corroboraban en el tiempo para indicar que podría ser la chica de los cual hablaron de los videntes.

Jasper escuchaba con tranquilo interés. Lo que esta mujer les dijo de los gitanos no tenía nada de milagroso. Cuando le explicó el origen de los gitanos, estaba completamente sorprendido de encontrar que había otros descendientes de Draneth el Sabio extendidos por todo lo largo de las tierras. Aún más fascinante era la idea de que los gitanos eran un matriarcado, no el patriarcado que siempre había asumido. ¡Oh, estas personas eran inteligentes. Ni siquiera su infame hermano espía había adivinado todos sus secretos.

"Hay más, Sus Majestades," la mujer siguió hablando cuando el desayuno fue olvidado. "El Clan del Dragón Negro cuenta con cambiadores de forma muchos de sus filas. Yo soy uno. El Mayordomo Primero, Tanya, es otra. Sin embargo, añadimos otro a nuestras filas en el día de hoy. Las visiones proclaman que la reina Isabella de los gitanos encontrará sus alas esta mañana misma. Su hermana y su compañero volarán a casa juntos. Ellos traen un guardia de honor de los dragones negros, enviado aquí como enlace entre nuestras fuerzas y los suyas. "

¿Más gitanos vienen hacia aquí?" Alistair preguntó desde su asiento a pocos metros de la mesa. "Yo pensaba que todos estaban ya en la ciudad."

"Todos los que estaban dentro de una noche camino, príncipe Alistair," dijo la mujer en voz baja. "Los gitanos son numerosos y se extienden por todas las tierras en muchos clanes diferentes, pero todos se rigen por mi hermana, Tanya, el mayordomo del clan Dragón Negro y ahora, por su hermana, nuestra nueva reina, también. Nuestros profetas nos dicen que el tiempo es muy pronto, cuando nuestras fuerzas deban unirse y luchar juntas para evitar una catástrofe para todas las tierras".

Jasper de pie, caminaba, mientras trataba de absorber el extraño giro de los acontecimientos.

"Tu noticia es bien acogida y preocupante", dijo al fin. "Aunque estoy muy contento de que la hermana de mi esposa se haya encontrado y se casara con mi hermano", una parte de él todavía no podía creerlo, "Estoy preocupado por estas oscuras visiones del futuro. Aunque respeto la reputación y la habilidad de sus videntes Gitano, sólo puedo esperar que se equivoque acerca de lo que viene. "Levantó una mano para evitar el argumento de que podía ver formándose en los labios de la mujer. "Sin embargo, toda ayuda es bienvenida, y los nuevos familiares dragón negro aún más. Me complace dar la bienvenida a su gente como aliados, Magda, y espero que podamos encontrar una manera de trabajar bien juntos".

La chica de pelo azabache le sonrió entonces, y vio a sus hermanos con las mandíbulas caídas cuando su belleza les sorprendió. Por suerte, la magia de los gitanos no tenía ningún efecto sobre él. Amaba Alice demasiado para girar la cabeza por una muchacha bonita. Gitanas o no.

"Con su permiso, entonces," Magda se levantó y agitó las faldas alrededor de las piernas,

"vamos a establecer un campamento al este de la

ciudad, en la base del monte del castillo, bordeada por el afluente del río en el este, la de la cuidad existente en el oeste y el campo abierto hacia el sur. "

"Ustedes planearon esto con anticipación, ya veo", bromeó cuando Jasper sonrió. "Así ¿cuantos de sus hermanos están esperando?"

Magda se encogió de hombros con delicadeza. "Varios miles al menos, a finales de semana. Castletown se convertirá en una ciudad a fin de mes, y tenemos planes para desarrollar el campo abierto hacia el este, con cultivos para apoyar a nuestro pueblo. Si tenemos su permiso, por supuesto. "

Jasper sabía cuándo le habían superado. Los gitanos estaban haciendo planes para instalarse en Draconia. La idea era pasmosa. Los gitanos, que eran muy conocidos como nómadas sin hogar, estaban echando raíces en Draconia. En la base de su castillo, nada menos. Nunca se creería que había visto algo como esto en su tiempo.

"Su gente es bienvenida a establecer la granja en los terrenos no lo hayan sido reclamados, Magda, pero te das cuenta de que debemos mantener las manadas de nuestros familiares dragón, ¿verdad?"

Magda se rió y el tintineo tenía a sus hermanos menores retorciéndose en sus asientos.

"Pero por supuesto! El Clan del Dragón Negro, sobre todo, sabe la importancia de trabajar con los dragones. No tenemos ningún deseo de gobernar, pero vamos a volar a la batalla bajo su dirección, el Rey Jasper. Vamos a necesitar formación sin embargo, con sus madrigueras. Por desgracia, volar es algo que sólo han hecho en secreto hasta 'hasta ahora, y necesitamos más práctica con otros dragones en la batalla."

Justo en ese momento, un dragón del tamaño de la puerta abierta apareció en el extremo de la cámara de la numerosa familia y un dragonet de plata brillante cayó. Era enorme para los estándares de dragonet y mucho más brillante que cualquier otro dragón en la tierra, pero era de la familia. Tony, el bebé Dragon de hielo, se detuvo cuando vio a un visitante en la habitación, mirando con atención cuando llegó a sentarse en cuclillas detrás de Alice y Jasper.

"Hijo, este es Magda el segundo mayordomo del clan Dragón Negro de los gitanos. Su pueblo colocara sus casas en la ciudad de abajo. "

_Saludos, Sir Tony._ Magda sorprendió a todos al hablar de la forma silenciosa de los dragones. _He oído mucho de ti._

_Alice,_ escuchó las palabras de Tony en su mente, _ella se siente como un dragón. Al igual que tu y Jasper. _

Magda rió, el sonido agradable bromas sentidos de todos. _Eso es porque lo soy_.

Bella extendió sus alas, volando en una zona apartada, cerca del campamento de los gitanos con Edward velando por cada uno de sus movimientos, entrenándola y persuadiéndola de la manera más cariñosa. La sensación fue increíble. Nunca se había sentido tan libre en su vida, más o menos feliz. Además el hombre que amaba volaba con ella, dirigiéndola, mostrándole cómo ser un dragón, animándola y, sin embargo, dejando su vuelo libre. Fue tan especial, reflexivo, socio atento, pero no agobiante. Fue simplemente perfecto.

Una forma deslizante por debajo le llamó la atención y asustó al corazón de Bella.

Skiths. Muchos de ellos. Para ir directamente hacia el campamento de los gitanos.

_Edward!_

_Los veo._ Su voz sonaba tristemente en la mente de Bella. _Vamos, tenemos que advertir a los gitanos. _

Más bruscamente de lo que Bella podría seguir, Edward voló hacia el campamento de los gitanos, pero ella no era tan ágil en el cielo todavía. Giró con demasiada fuerza, Bella comenzó a perder altitud, llegando peligrosamente cerca de la skiths muy por debajo.

_Edward! _

Pero ya era demasiado tarde. El pánico de Bella actuó mal en su cuerpo de dragón recién descubierto. Comenzó a caer, cayendo cada vez más cerca el peligro. En su pánico, empezó a cambiar, la niebla remolino negro, su cuerpo instintivamente buscó una forma más familiar. Las alas frenaban su descenso, al principio, con lo que se acercaba a las copas de los árboles altos, pero las alas se habían ido y ella comenzó a coger velocidad.

Bella llegó a ciegas, cayendo a través de las copas de los árboles, rompiendo las ramas más pequeñas cerca de la cima, retrasando su descenso una vez más. Hojas y ramas golpearon su cuerpo cayendo, recibiendo bofetadas en la cara y causándole lágrimas de dolor, hasta que finalmente que llegó al descanso con un ruido sordo traqueteo.

Atrapada en un árbol.

Bendita sea la Madre de Todos.

_Bella!_

El dragón negro pregonaba la angustia de Edward, cuando hizo su camino de regreso a donde había caído.

_Yo estoy bien. Aterricé en un árbol. Es bastante alto. No creo que la skiths puedan llegar hasta aquí. _

Pero sin duda la habían visto a ella. Edward podía verlo con bastante facilidad desde su posición anterior. Varias de las criaturas mortales se detuvieron en la base de su árbol, tratando experimentalmente de escupir en ella, pero gracias a Dios, que en realidad estaba fuera de su alcance.

_¿Puedes cambiar y volar?_ Edward sabía que era un tiro largo. Ella era demasiado nueva para sus alas para poder moverse y viajar desde una posición tan incómoda.

_Lo dudo. Por ahora no, de todos modos. Estoy muy asustada. Estoy contenta de estar aquí por un rato. Edward, tienes que ir advertir a los gitanos. _

_¡No puedo dejarte! _

_Debes. Edward, incluso el círculo mágico alrededor del campamento no mantendrá fuera a esta cantidad de skiths. Se trata de un ataque. Uno organizado. Los skiths agrupados no aparecen por su cuenta, no tantos y tan al norte. _

Edward tuvo que reconocer que tenía razón. Alguien había guiado estos skiths para atacar a la feria gitana. La gente en tierra estaban en su mayoría indefensos contra tales criaturas feroces. Sólo los dragones podían defenderse adecuadamente contra un ejército de skiths, con su fuego. Era lo único a lo que los skiths temían.

Pero los gitanos decían que había dragones negros entre ellos. Tal vez no serían suficientes para defender el gran número de personas de la feria. No estaba seguro, pero en realidad era su única oportunidad.

_¡Edward, tienes que ayudarlos! _

_No quiero dejarte. _

_Pero tienes que hacerlo. Debes._

Edward suspiró con resignación. Él sabía lo que tenía que hacer.

_Tienes razón._ Edward voló en círculos por encima de Bella por un momento más, con ganas de basarla, sabiendo que no podía_. Quédate ahí, cariño. No muevas un músculo. Debe estar a salvo de la skiths donde estás, así que no intentes ir a otro lugar, ¿de acuerdo? _

_Créeme, no me moveré ni un centímetro. Aún estoy temblando tan mal, por una cosa._ Su pequeña sonrisa llegó a través de sus pensamientos. Dulce Madre! ¡Cómo amaba a esta mujer!.

_Muy bien. Volveré tan pronto como sea posible, con ayuda. Quédate donde estás y recuerda que te amo más que a nada en este mundo._ Sus pensamientos se ablandaron y se volvió hacia el campamento de los gitanos. _Sin ti, estoy perdido, Bella. Manténgase segura para mí, amor mío. _

_Te quiero demasiado, Edward. Advierte a la gente, y luego regresa rápidamente a mí. _

Bella se sentó en el árbol, contenta por estar a salvo de momento de los escupitajos de los skiths muy por debajo. La mayoría había renunciado a ella, pero algunos todavía persistían en la base de su árbol, manteniendo su sitio. El resto se movía constantemente hacia el campamento de los gitanos y le preocupaban. Esas personas tenían poco para defenderse de esa incursión masiva de las criaturas mortales.

Pero decían tener algunos dragones entre ellos. Había visto a uno ya, Tanya cuando cambió justo en frente de ella. Así que tenían algún tipo de protección, por lo menos. Sin embargo, probablemente se necesitan las habilidades de curación de Bella cuando se terminase. La gente y los dragones estaba segura terminarían heridos y haría todo lo posible para ayudar a sanarlas. Habían sido tan amables con ella, ella quería ayudarlos a cambio.

**_¿Eres tú, brujita? _**

Una repugnante voz sonaba deslizándose por su mente pervirtiendo el modo en el que se comunicaba con Edward. Bella buscó la fuente de la voz. Alguien la estaba mirando. El miedo se deslizó a través de su cuerpo ya cargado de adrenalina.

**_Vamos, pequeña bruja._** Juraría que era la voz de James. **_Ven a casa conmigo, brujita, o mis hermanos te cortaran la cabeza y comerán tus entrañas._**

Ella sintió que la ira aumentaba con las palabras, pero ¿de donde venía? James no estaba a la vista. De hecho, ella no podía ver a un solo ser humano dentro de los límites de su posición privilegiada. Los únicos seres vivos que quedan en el área eran skiths. Todos los animales habían huido antes de las malvadas criaturas.

Luego Bella noto una Skith, en particular, parecía estar mirándola. Las otras se deslizó por debajo del árbol en una masa de carne escamosa, pero éste se mantenía apartado, los ojos entornados fijados en ella. Le puso la piel de gallina.

Aquí era donde se originó la voz. James ¿podría de alguna manera canalizar sus pensamientos a través de la skiths? La idea era terrible, pero explicaba por qué estos skiths estaban tan al norte y por qué se dirigían en masa hacia el campamento de los gitanos, sin un soldado humano que los impulsara.

James tenía el control de la skiths.

Era la única explicación.

Victoria le había advertido de ello, en su forma oblicua, todos los meses. Le había dicho a James, en presencia de Bella, cómo se podría descubrir una

manera de comunicarse con las criaturas y el control con el que se mezclaría su esencia. James cantó de alegría ante la idea, pero Bella siempre había sentido la mirada significativa que Victoria le dio a ella se entendía como una especie de advertencia. No lo había comprendido hasta este momento, pero muchas cosas que había visto y oído en aquel entonces, estaban empezando a hacerla tener una especie de sensación horrible.

James no sólo podía controlar la skiths, podía ver a través de sus ojos. Y él la había encontrado. Él sabía exactamente dónde estaba. El pánico la dominó hasta que se dio cuenta de que estaba bien y verdaderamente atrapada en este árbol. Moverse era un suicidio. Mantenerse quieta era aún peor. James enviaría a sus hombres para recuperarla y quién sabe qué torturas pensaría cuando por fin estuviera de nuevo bajo su control.

La desesperación se apoderó de ella. La única opción que le quedaba era cómo iba a morir. ¿Debería esperar a ser recapturada y dejar a James matarla poco a poco en el transcurso de lo que podría ser fácilmente años? O debería ir y terminar rápidamente, dejando que un Skith cortarse su cabeza?

La ira se levantó para sofocar el temor a James, golpeando en su alma. No había otra opción.

Desafío.

Y esta vez no estaba sola. Edward le ayudaría. Regresaría por un momento su caso, y los gitanos habían prometido su ayuda también. Ella no podía hacer esto. Haría frente a Edward, por primera vez en su vida, y ella sabía que habría otros que estaban con ella, si los necesitaba. Ella no estaba sola.

"¡Maldito seas!-Le gritó a la criatura del mal. "¡Maldita seas vete los siete infiernos!"

La ira brotó y con ella llegó el calor y el fuego del dragón. Nunca antes había estado tan cerca de la superficie, aunque lo reconoció como el poder que había permanecido en estado latente en su alma toda su vida. Sólo que ahora, podía acceder al mismo.

Bella gozaba en el fuego, dejando que el poder bañase su alma en su pureza. Renovada, abrió los ojos y señaló la Skith.

Llamas salieron de su mano tendida, impactante. Pero se sentía bien. La llama era real, pero no se quemaba, era parte de su alma.

Llamadas del fuego de su naturaleza dragón, Bella vertió todo lo que tenía en la llama, y lo envió a la Skith James, viéndola a través del fuego, deleitándose con sus gritos de muerte.

Otros skiths dispersos, se deslizaron fuera de la llama que quemaba pura y caliente. Esta llama mágica y consumía sólo al Skith, dejando el bosque a su alrededor intacto.

Bella sintió el triunfo a través de la rabia. Ella sóla había matado a una criatura que nunca había debido vivir en el primer lugar. Por alguna razón, que el conocimiento hizo que se sintiera bien. A Bella se le había enseñado desde que era una niña que toda vida es sagrada, pero ella había aprendido a la fuerza que algunas cosas eran demasiado malas para vivir.

James era uno de esas. Los Skiths eran otra.

Matar a los Skith no la llenaba de miedo como ella esperaba. En su lugar, se sentía feliz... no exactamente... sino más bien, justificada. Ella sintió la rectitud de sus actos y no derramó lágrimas por él.

Skiths eran sólo... mal. Lo sentía en su alma. Ellos no pertenecían a este mundo y nunca debería haber sido creados.

Eso era todo. Ese es el conocimiento secreto que hizo clic en su lugar, aunque no tenía ni idea de cómo lo sabía. Skiths no eran criaturas de la naturaleza. No, habían sido creados por los magos y las magas malignas.

Bella no sabía de dónde provenían estos conocimientos, pero no se lo cuestionaba. Edward podría saber la verdad. Le preguntaría a su regreso.

Edward llegó al campamento en el momento justo para advertir a los gitanos sobre el ejército de skiths que venía en sentido contrario. Estaba sorprendido por la forma en que estos pueblos nómadas respondieron a su grito de trompeta. En momentos, una legión de dragones negros sobrevoló el campamento en expansión. Edward nunca había visto nada igual. Al menos una docena de dragones negros cubrió el cielo.

Cuando las fuerzas draconianas tomaban el cielo, los dragones se traducían en un arco iris de colores, con caballeros vestidos de cuero en sus espaldas. De vez en cuando, un dragón negro llevaría a un caballero, pero había pocos negros que quedasen en su tierra natal. Esto, sin embargo, era una muestra de riqueza. Nada más que dragones negros sin jinetes llenó el aire sobre el campamento, mientras que los gitanos se escurrian en el caos organizado de abajo.

Los vagones movidos a rodear las tiendas de campaña y barricadas de todo tipo surgieron alrededor del perímetro. Los hombres con armas afiladas dispuestas detrás de las barricadas y las filas de las mujeres estaban dispuestas detrás de ellos, armadas con arcos largos. Otras mujeres, los ancianos y los muy jóvenes -estaba listas con braseros y petróleo a la luz las flechas y hacían otras tareas para ayudar a los combatientes.

Sin embargo, los dragones estaban desorganizados. Edward podía verlo fácilmente, nunca habían peleado en la formación antes. Eran como los jóvenes reclutas, no sabiendo cómo mantenerse dentro de sus respectivos estilos.

Hubo poco tiempo para organizarlos y no había tiempo para la diplomacia. Edward voló en medio de ellos y se hizo cargo, dividiéndolos en pares y asignando sectores como el general de los dragones y hombres que él era realmente. Ninguna duda sobre su derecho a mandarlos, y dentro de poco tiempo, la defensa estaba lista.

Justo a tiempo, también, cuando los skiths rodearon el campamento y atacaron desde todas las direcciones a la vez. Edward tuvo tiempo suficiente para ofrecer una oración a la Madre de Todos antes de lanzarse al ruedo, skiths ardían mientras huían, con la ayuda de los otros dragones negros.

_¿Dónde está tu pareja?_ Tanya voló cerca, friendo skiths con amplios barridos de su llama a su paso.

_Ella está a salvo por ahora. ¡Mira hacia fuera, detrás de ti! _

_Malditas criaturas!_ Las palabras llenas de la ira de la mujer, junto con la frustración cuando una corriente de veneno estuvo a punto de darle. _¿Cómo funcionan los caballeros y los dragones hacer esto hoy en día? _

Es una búsqueda permanente, Edward respondió con sobriedad, _manteniendo un ojo en el campo de batalla._ Había un círculo de dragones gitanos arriba, para entrar en caso necesario. Ya tres de los dragones Jinn resultaron heridos de gravedad y fuera del combate. Las mujeres en el terreno fueron apagando sus heridas del veneno con agua y los curanderos cuidaban ellos.

_Esta es una batalla para la que estamos mal preparados._ Lo veía claramente ahora, la determinación de Tanya sonaba en su mente mientras pasaba volando. Pero eso iba a cambiar_. Príncipe Edward, usted debe buscar a Bella._ Su seguridad es crucial.

Edward miró a su alrededor en la batalla. Los dragones gitanos eran combatientes descuidados en el aire, pero podían hacer el trabajo. Más de la mitad de las skiths ya estaban muertas y el resto pronto se uniría a ellos, resultado de un asalto, tanto los trabajadores cualificados en los combatientes del suelo y como la lucha de los dragones desarticulaban desde el aire. Él juzgó que estaban en su camino a la victoria, lo que significaba que era libre de ir a rescatar a su nueva esposa de ese árbol.

Él acababa de tomar la dirección de su percha, cuando un dragón negro solo voló sobre el bosque.

_Bella! _

_Siento llegar tarde_. El humor y el amor a través de su voz sonaban en su mente. Los otros dragones le dio la bienvenida con gritos de trompeta y ella respondió a cambio, aunque su voz era temblorosa – tan acostumbrados a un dragón que era.

_Por la madre, me alegro de verte. _

_Yo también, Edward. Yo también_. El alivio sonaba a través de su voz y que él nunca fue más feliz de escuchar su chispa de humor irónico. _Uh, Edward? Um... ¿cómo puedo bajar?_

Se rió y el humo salía de su boca de dragón. _Mírame a mí primero._

_Me pondré en el suelo y te cogeré. ¿vale? _

_Lo intentaré. _

La alegría le llenaba, sólo mirando a su notable compañero. Aterrizando hábilmente en el centro del campamento, tomó un área clara por lo que tendría un poco de espacio para maniobrar. Edward volvió, extendiendo sus alas, su compañero de entrenamiento a sus brazos.

_Ten fé en mí, cariño. Esta es la forma en que enseñamos a nuestros bebés._ _Tal vez algún día pronto, vamos a tener nuestro propio bebé para enseñarle, ¿eh? _No pudo resistir las burlas y se rió cuando su aletear se tambaleo ante la idea.

_¿De verdad? Un bebé? _

Parecía asombrada ante la idea. _Sí, mi amor, nuestro bebé. Un pequeño príncipe o princesa para amar y cuidar. Una parte de nosotros. Parte de nuestro amor. ¿No lo pensaste cuando decidiste ser mía? _

_Yo no había pensado eso todavía_. Se rió y vio humo que salía detrás de ella mientras ella dirigía su trayectoria de vuelo hacia él. _No quiero hacerte daño. Sólo déjame caer a la tierra dura, ¿está bien? _

_Cariño, nunca podrías hacerme daño. Confía en mí para encontrarme contigo y te protegerte. Es lo que nací para hacer. _

_Dices las cosas más dulces_. Su voz sonaba suavemente a través de su mente. _¡Cuidado ahora, aquí voy. _

_Lo estás haciendo bien. _

Edward siguió alentándola cuando ella se desaceleró y cayó, hacia él. Tropezó un poco al principio, pero después de todo, ella hizo una buena actuación de su primer aterrizaje. Edward la tomó en sus brazos fuertes de dragón, enroscándose en el cuello con ella en un abrazo de dragón. Ella era tan bella, tan valiente y especial. Le caía bien en todas formas posibles.

Bella dio un paso atrás, frente a Edward cuando hizo el cambio. Cuando se puso de pie una vez más en forma humana, estaba completamente vestida, pero sus pies estaban descalzos. Ella bajó la vista hacia los pies perpleja cuando el humor de Edward se hecho a reír.

"¿Dónde están mis zapatos?"

_En otro lugar, obviamente. Cariño, cuando cambies, tienes que mantener la imagen de su ropa, de toda de su ropa –sobre ti cuando regreses. _

_En realidad, debes estar muy orgullosa. La mayoría de los primerizos vuelven completamente desnudos_. _Tienes tu vestido por lo menos._

"Y mi banda de bodas". Levantó el anillo de oro brillante que le mostraba y brillaba en el sol. Edward gruñó ya ella le sonaba como la pura satisfacción masculina. "Pero me gustaban mucho las botas. ¿Cómo puedo recuperarlas?

_¿Quieres intentarlo de nuevo? Cambia a dragón, a continuación, de nuevo. Imagínate a ti mismo vestida, incluyendo las bonitas botas. _

Así lo hizo, y noto que cada vez que se cambiaba, se hacía más fácil. Cuando se paró frente a Edward, una vez más en forma humana, sus botas estaban en sus pies y una amplia sonrisa adornaba su rostro.

_Eres tan natural. _

Ambos se volvieron cuando un dragón pregonó en peligro.

"Es mejor que vayamos a ayudarlos. Voy a ayudar a los curanderos".

_Mantente en el centro del campo. Prométeme que no vas a salir cerca de los bordes. Los aviones de combate de tierra son mejores que los dragones, pero algunos de los skiths aún podría pasar. _

"No te preocupes, yo me quedo segura".

Abrazó el secreto de su recién descubierta capacidad de lanzar fuego, incluso en forma humana, cerca de su corazón. Se le diría a Edward cuando tuviesen más tiempo. Ahora, los dragones Jinn lo necesitaban. Era evidente, incluso para ella, no estaban muy bien organizados en su huida. Bella ya había visto varios conatos de accidentes en el aire y estaba contenta de estar en el suelo, fuera del camino.

Edward tomó el cielo con ritmo alcanzándose con sus grandes alas. No importa cuántas veces lo viera en forma de dragón, nunca dejaba de impresionarla. Era tan hermoso, tan competente, tan seguro de sí mismo y su dirección. Ojalá pudiera ser sólo la mitad de segura de sí misma, pero ella estaba allí. Con cada nuevo descubrimiento, cada pequeño éxito, estaba aprendiendo quién era y qué podía hacer.

Pronto, esperaba, ella sería una mujer de la que Edward no podía estar más orgulloso, y que podía estar orgullosa de sí misma. Poco a poco, ella trabajaría para alcanzar esa meta.

Mirando alrededor, Bella partió en la dirección de los dragones heridos. Ella sabía qué hacer por las heridas de veneno Skith muy bien y sería feliz de ayudar a estas personas valientes.


	15. Chapter 14

Capítulo Catorce

Aproximadamente una hora más tarde, el último Skith estaba muerto.

Los dragones Jinn se revolcaban en un arroyo, no muy lejos, lavando las gotas de veneno fuera de su piel negra antes de regresar al campamento. Bella ayudó a los heridos junto a un contingente sorprendentemente grande de personas altamente cualificadas como curanderos Jinn. Incluso la enseñaron

un poco acerca de cómo utilizar su poder sin drenarse a sí misma demasiado. Eran buena gente, mostrando su respeto y amabilidad, reforzando su autoestima en el proceso.

_Bella?_ Edward voz sonó a través de su mente. _¿Dónde estás? _

_Estoy en la tienda de campaña amarilla. Se han reunido todos los heridos aquí. _

_¿Puedes salir o te necesitan? _

Bella examinó la habitación ordenada. Había curanderos mucho más cualificados que ella aquí y tenían las cosas bajo control.

_Iré._

_¿Dónde estás?_

_En la tienda de Tanya._

_Hay un consejo de guerra en reunión. _

_Bien. Tengo algo que decirles. _

_¿En serio?_ La curiosidad sonaba en sus palabras y sonrió.

_Sí, realmente. _

_¿Qué es?_

_Espera y verás._ Ella no pudo resistir burlarse de él.

_Estaré allí. _

Edward la estaba esperando enfrente de la tienda. La tomó en sus brazos en el momento en que la vio. Edward la besó apasionadamente, comunicó su alivio a través del beso y el abrazo a su cuerpo fuerte_. "Te amo",_ dijo mientras se apartó, mirándola a los ojos.

No importa cuántas veces se le oyera decir las palabras, siempre tenía el mismo efecto en ella. Maravilla y brilló la alegría a través de su espíritu. ¡Edward la amaba!

Nada podía competir con el sentimiento de conocer su amor.

Edward la besó de nuevo antes de que pudiera responder, y luego retrocedió ligeramente, indicándole que entrara en la tienda antes que él. Los que se encontraban dentro eran un grupo de caras sombrías, polvorientas y sucias de las horas que acaban de pasar en defensa de sus vidas.

Bella sentía un gran sentido de responsabilidad hacia estas personas. Había traído la furia de James sobre ellos.

Silenciosamente, se acercó a la mesa y se puso delante de ellos. La conversación cesó cuando todos los ojos se volvieron hacia ella. Su boca se secó, pero sabía que tenía que hablar.

"Les pido disculpas." Hizo una pausa, recopilando su valor. "He traído las skiths aquí. James me estaba buscando y atacó por ello. Lo lamento profundamente".

El silencio atónito rodeó sus palabras hasta que Tanya habló.

"¿Cómo puedes estar tan segura de que fue tu culpa? No te culpo. "

"Bueno, entonces usted debería. Lo sé porque James me habló a través de uno de los skiths." La sorpresa produjo jadeos al conocer a su declaración. "Los dirige con su mente. Él tiene poder sobre ellos ahora, desde que se fusionó con ellos".

"Fusionado?" Irina voz era de grave preocupación.

"James ya no es humano." Un grave silencio rodeó el anuncio de Edward. "Al menos no completamente. Él es parte Skith ahora. Yo lo vi. Habla con ellos." Edward salió detrás de Bella, de pie junto su espalda contra su pecho, ofreciéndole su apoyo.

"Y él habla a través de ellos," Bella confirmó. "Ve a través de sus ojos y fue capaz de comunicarse conmigo a través de uno de ellos."

"¿Qué te dijo?"

Bella se encogió de hombros. "Quería que volviera. O muriese. No hay sorpresa. Yo era la única cosa lo mantenía con vida y sin dolor. Sin mí alrededor para que lo cure constantemente, estará agonizando en poco tiempo".

"Así que estará buscando a otro curandero", Irina dijo astutamente. "Tenemos que correr la voz." Todos alrededor de la mesa, confirmaron la grave necesidad de advertir a otros curanderos. Bella ni siquiera había pensado en eso, pero era una idea excelente. Sin embargo...

"Victoria le dijo que necesitaba un curador especial y que yo era el única en Skithdron".

"Un curandero dragón entonces", dijo Tanya, sin duda, pero Bella se sorprendió por su asunción.

"Yo no soy…"

Edward detuvo sus palabras con un apretón rápido de su brazo.

_¡Oh, sí eres un curandero dragón. No lo dudes, mi amor. Es un regalo de tu patrimonio. Mujeres descendientes de Draneth el Sabio normalmente son capaces de curar a los dragones. _

_No tenía ni idea. _

Y hasta esta mañana, nunca había cambiado, así que no lo dudó. _Tienes mucho talento dentro de ti que estás recién descubriendo. Personalmente, voy a amar cada minuto de aprendizaje sobre quién y qué eres. _

El cálido brazo de Edward alrededor de su cintura, disparando su sangre, al igual que el tono sexy de su voz en su mente.

"¿Qué pasó con la Skith que James estaba usando?" Preguntó Tanya, Bella se sorprendió de nuevo en la conversación.

"Le maté".

El silencio se analizaron sus palabras hasta Edward le preguntó, simplemente, "¿Cómo?"

Se dio la vuelta en sus brazos y fue como si sólo los dos de ellos existieran.

"Al principio yo estaba muy asustada. Me da vergüenza admitir que consideraba saltar del árbol para permitir que las skiths me tuvieran. Por lo menos me daría un rápido final, o eso creía yo. Pero luego pensé en ti ", que llegó hasta la taza sus mejillas en las manos ", y me enojé. "

Edward se rió. "Pensando en mí te hizo enojar?"

"No." Ella sonrió a sus burlas. "Pensar que James te amenazara y a mí me hizo enojar. El fuego se desplazó hacia arriba y antes de darme cuenta, llama llegó desde mi mano y frió la Skith ".

"Madre dulce" alguien en la mesa sin aliento, recordando a Bella que tenían una audiencia.

Irina tenía, su sonrisa amable. "¿Puedes mostrarnos, hija? ¿Puedes…" miró a su alrededor en la tienda, con los ojos iluminados en la caja fuego central ".. apuntar tu llama por allí, por ejemplo? "

Bella inclinó la cabeza, pensando. "No sé, pero lo intentaré, si quieres." Salió de los brazos de Edward y de la clara mesa, invocando el fuego desde la sangre y tratando de apuntar a la fosa poco profunda llena de piedras. La llama azul salió, sonaron crujidos en las piedras, pero no prendió fuego a las ramas de leña. "Lo mismo que hizo en el bosque también. Se quemó la Skith, pero no la hierba o la madera muerta".

Bella se detuvo y se volvió a la mesa, sorprendida por el aspecto casi uniforme de respeto dirigido a ella. Sólo Edward sonrió, una sonrisa de oreja a oreja mientras la miraba.

"Es como fue anunciada", Irina habló por fin, rompiendo el silencio. "Su quemadura mágica solo afecta a los objetos malignos".

Los gitanos reunidos susurraron excitados entre sí, mientras que Irina y Tanya la miraba con más respeto en sus ojos.

"Yo no lo entiendo. Quiero decir, sé que esto es un acontecimiento raro. Pero ¿por qué estáis tan sorprendidos?. Pensé que los gitanos se sentían cómodos con la magia de todo tipo".

"Magia, sí," Irina asintió. "Es parte de nuestra vida cotidiana. Pero este tipo de magia es algo especial, incluso para nosotros. Esta magia puede ser nuestra salvación en la lucha que está por venir".

"Hablando de eso..." Edward llamó la atención lejos de ella, afortunadamente. Tenía mucho en que pensar y aún estaba incómoda ser el centro de atención. "Si James ve con los ojos del skiths ', seguramente sabe lo que pasó y dónde estamos. Él enviará soldados para terminar el trabajo. "

Gravemente asentían con la cabeza y se centraron en su evaluación. "Hay que dispersarse", dijo Tanya con fuerza y todos asintieron con la cabeza ", pero antes de hacerlo, tenemos que organizar tu huida a través de la frontera norte y luego a Draconia. También hemos aprendido el día de hoy lo mal preparados que estamos para luchar como los dragones. Eso tiene que cambiar. Ya he enviado un mensajero a vuestro pueblo en Draconia. Que se reunirá con tu hermano para ponerlo al día en sus viajes y también para solicitar la formación de nuestros dragones entre sus guaridas. "

Edward asintió con la cabeza, con una sonrisa en su rostro. "Jasper se sorprenderá, pero todos los dragones son bienvenidos en Draconia. Dragones Negros especialmente".

"Bien." Tanya sonrió también. "Entonces, ustedes disfrutarán de la compañía de cinco de los nuestros en su viaje a casa. Ellos actuarán como guardia de honor, los reclamos, y emisarios de su tierra. Ustedes saldrán esta noche, al igual que todos los gitanos. Esta Jinnfaire deben suspenderse con toda la diligencia posible y nuestro pueblo dispersarse para evitar a los soldados de James. Skithdron ya no es seguro para los gitanos . "Se dirigió a los líderes sentados alrededor de la gran carpa. "Corre la voz a todos los Hermanos."

Edward y Bella fueron los últimos en salir, con su despedida agridulce de Alec.

¿No vas a venir a casa con nosotros? " Edward le pidió a su viejo amigo, aunque ya sabía la respuesta.

"Todavía no. Además, les llevará menos tiempo sin mí, y no puedo dejar a mis instrumentos y mi carreta".

Bella se acercó a abrazar a Alec, a pesar de Edward tuvo que detener sus gruñidos cuando Alec la abrazó un poco demasiado fuerte. "Gracias por todo lo que has hecho." Ella le besó la mejilla.

Alec se abalanzó y la besó en los labios, rió cuando Edward tiró de Bella desde sus brazos, lo que puso fin al beso. Alec guiñó un ojo a la cara enrojecida y ella reía como una niña sin preocupaciones. El sonido aligeró el corazón de Edward, y le perdonó la conducta escandalosa de Alec.

"Nos volveremos a ver. Te lo prometo." Alec estrechó la mano que Edward le ofreció, y, a continuación le sorprendió dejándose caer sobre una rodilla. "Edward, juré servir hace años al príncipe y espía del rey de Draconia. Renuevo mi promesa a ti ahora como rey consorte de la Hermandad de los gitanos. Si

alguna vez me necesitas, simplemente llámame. Cualquier servicio que puede realizar, para ti o tu reina, lo haré con mucho gusto. "

Edward sintió la gravedad de juramento de Alec, y el ligero cosquilleo donde la magia de sus manos seguía unida. No puso en duda el nuevo título, sin embargo, aunque sus pensamientos corrían. Poco a poco, puso la otra mano sobre el hombro de Alec y tiró de él a sus pies.

"Acepto tu juramento, Alec, y bienvenida tu amistad y servicio." Una vez hecha la formalidad, abrazó al otro hombre, golpeándolo en la espalda. Cuando sacó a su viejo amigo, tenía la confusión en su rostro. "¿Qué es eso de rey-consorte?"

"¿No te das cuenta? Al casarse con nuestra Bella aquí", Alec se echó a reír y guiñó un ojo a Bella, haciéndola sonreír, "te convirtió, en efecto, en el rey y jefe de inteligencia de los gitanos? tu red de espionaje acaba de aumentar en cinco veces mas Edward. Los ojos de la Hermandad ahora te informaran a ti. "

"¿Y quién los llevaba antes?" Edward tenía la sospecha, pero necesita la confirmación.

"¿Cómo?, ¡yo lo hice, por supuesto!" Alec se echó a reír, el se estableció de la mente de Edward con la facilidad. Encargarse de otra persona de la red era arriesgado, en el mejor de los casos, pero si la red era de Alec, para empezar, la situación sólo se convertía en un conjunto mucho más fácil de tratar.

-Entonces, ¿vas a continuar, Alec de las Cinco Tierras -Alec de Draconia- para servir como espía de la Hermandad de los gitanos?." Edward usó su voz más formal, aunque su corazón se divertía. "Pero tienes que hacerme saber lo que está pasando ahora, por supuesto."

Alec inclinó la cabeza, todo sonrisas. "Por supuesto, mi señor."

"¡Perro astuto. He estado tratando de colarme en la red de espionaje de la Hermandad durante años".

Alec se rió. "Sí, lo sé."

¿Y tu, su líder, me has tenido en círculos, ¿no? Debo golpearte por eso, mi amigo. "

"Se puedes intentarlo", Alec se atrevió, riendo todo el rato. "Pero piensa de esta manera... por fin has conseguido la Hermandad y no te cuesta nada."

Alec se alejó a continuación, dejándolos con una sonrisa y saltó a bordo de su carro cargado y partió. Iba silbando cuando él los dejó, agitandose a medida que devolvió el saludo.

"Estás equivocado, sabes." Edward sacó a Bella en sus brazos mientras observaban Alec marcharse. "Me costó mi corazón. Pero ese es un precio que estoy más que dispuesto a pagar".

Para alguien que acababa de descubrir que podría convertirse en un dragón, Bella voló bonito en la noche a medida que se iba con sus cinco nuevos amigos dragones negros hacia el norte. Edward se maravillaba de lo rápido que los gitanos se había dispersado. Un momento, un encuentro gigante de gente había llenado el campamento, la siguiente todo lo que quedaba era un círculo de cadáveres Skith humeantes. Nada de los gitanos quedó. Incluso la hierba cooperaba, mirando como si nada la hubiera pisado en meses. La tierra era tan prístina como lo había estado antes de que los gitanos llegasen. Sólo los skiths muertos empañaban el bello paisaje del bosque.

Su guardia de honor volaba en formación, uno en frente, uno a cada lado de Edward y Bella, y dos detrás, vigilando sus espaldas. No habían conocido inicialmente las posiciones que se toman hasta que Edward los guió en una formación utilizada regularmente en Draconia.

De los cinco dragones negros, dos eran mujeres y tres hombres. De las mujeres, una tenía la edad de Bella, o tal vez un par de años más. Su nombre era Kate y volaba hacia el lado de Bella, evidentemente con la esperanza de hacer amistad con alguien cercana a su edad. Parecía ser un combatiente feroz también. Cuando ella se acercó, vestida de cuero de pies a cabeza como un guerrero, Edward le había dirigido una segunda mirada. Las mujeres gitanas eran conocidas por sus brillantes vestidos y joyas de oro, pero esta chica era muy diferente.

La otra mujer era mayor y tenía un carácter más místico a su alrededor. A pesar de que parecía que podía manejarse a sí misma en una pelea, se había descrito como sanadora y Tanya lo había confirmado, de hecho, una vidente también. Cynthia era su nombre y le había pedido venir en el viaje debido a una visión que no compartió con nadie sino con Irina.

Los hombres eran todos combatientes experimentados, aunque Irina había confiado a Edward que uno de ellos, un hombre mayor llamado Seth, había un poco de magia. Los otros dos gemelos fueron nombrados Jase y Jeff. Lucharon como una unidad tanto en el suelo y como en el cielo. Ellos, de todos los dragones negros, eran los que probablemente mejor lucharían bien desde el aire, bajo el mando de Edward, sin mucho entrenamiento.

Edward estaba contento de tenerlos y tal y como volaban por su camino a través de la noche oscura de la frontera norte de Skithdron, Edward estaba contento de hablar con ellos y hacer amigos.

Debido a que todos los skiths en la zona habían sido conducidos a atacar a los gitanos, cruzaron hacia las tierras del norte con relativa facilidad. Sólo unos cuantos soldados de las torres de vigilancia tuvieron que ser evitados, Edward fue sorprendido por la facilidad con la fuga de Skithdron. Sin embargo, ellos no estaban en casa todavía. Tuvieron que recorrer las tierras frías del norte, la partida de Draconia.

Edward decidió que su mejor apuesta era la Guarida del Norte. No había pasado mucho tiempo desde la derrota Aro, por lo que el área cerca de la guarida debería estar relativamente libre de obstáculos. Aquellas armas con puntas de diamante eran para desconfiar, sin embargo. Aro podría haber desaparecido, pero sus ejércitos de bandidos sobrevivían en su mayor parte. Edward sabía que era sólo cuestión de tiempo antes de que un señor de la guerra o dos subieran para sustituir a Aro.

Cuando la noche se volvió lentamente hacia el día, Edward vió brillar las aguas del lago de Cristal. Él sería capaz de dormir todo el día en una cala secreta que conocía. En silencio, hizo una señal al contingente de dragones, alterando ligeramente su curso hacia el lago. Ellos siguieron su ejemplo sin problemas, tras haber aprendido a través de la larga noche de cómo volar en formación, como tenían que rotar las posiciones cada media hora. Era la manera que él trabajaba con dragones jóvenes y caballeros, y funcionó bien con estos dragones negros también.

Bella, también, volaba mejor con cada movimiento de sus alas. Se detenía de vez en cuando para descansar, pero se mantienen al día, era nueva

con el vuelo. Se sentía orgulloso de ella, aunque Edward sabía que su esposa iba a estar dolorida cuando finalmente amaneciera.

Sin embargo, no podía ayudarla. Cada paso más cerca de Draconia era un paso más cerca de la seguridad y tenían que llegar lo antes posible. Había demasiado en juego. La seguridad de Bella era de suma importancia, pero también otras consideraciones. Edward había aprendido mucho en esta odisea sobre la amenaza que todos afrontamos. Jasper necesita saber estas cosas y comunicarlas a todos los posibles aliados. La seguridad de todas las tierras estaba en juego.

_¿Qué es eso?_ Bella preguntó silenciosamente en su mente. Todavía se estaba acostumbrando a su mayor visión de dragón, y le había preguntando varias veces lo que estaban buscando desde arriba.

_Lago de Cristal. Vamos a pasar allí el día para descansar. _

_¿Qué tan cerca estamos de la frontera con Draconia? _

_No muy lejos ahora. ¿Puedes ver donde las rocas dan paso a los árboles justo en el otro lado del lago? Las rayas grises del amanecer en el horizonte, iluminaban muy bien para la vista de dragón. _

_Puedo ver algunos desdibujados árboles gigantes y algunas zonas grandes verdes, pero eso es todo. _

Se rió, y envió una corriente de humo detrás de ellos. _Bueno, puedes confiar en mí en esto, la frontera no está lejos, al otro lado del lago. _

_Entonces, ¿por qué detenerse en esta parte? ¿No quieres estar en Draconia antes de descansar? _

_Me encantaría, pero no es posible por varias razones. En primer lugar, el lago es mucho más amplio de lo que parece desde aquí. Llevará horas recorrerlo y seríamos vulnerables a lo que vive en el lago, si tratásemos de cruzarlo durante las horas de luz. _

_Lo que vive en el lago? ¿Qué hay ahí? Algún tipo de monstruo? _

_No es un monstruo, exactamente, pero es mejor cruzar al amparo de la oscuridad para evitar su visita. Además, el lado draconiano del lago es salvaje y casi inhabitado. Yo no me fiaría que James no haya enviado soldados o skiths o ambos- a esperar allí. Sé también de un lugar en este lado, que está suficientemente bien protegido suficiente como para poder dormir todo el día en con relativa facilidad. Nos detendremos aquí durante el día, pescaremos, comeremos, nos lavaremos y dormiremos, para poder cruzar el lago esta noche, al amparo de la oscuridad. _

_¿Y luego qué? Quiero decir, hacia donde vamos después de eso? _

_Entonces nos dirigiremos a la Guarida del Norte. No está lejos del lago. Debemos ser capaces de aterrizar allí varias horas antes del amanecer._

_Y ¿no se sorprenderán al vernos a nosotros? _

_Tu hermana despertó conmoción cuando ella trajo un salvaje dragón de hielo desde el norte, a casa con ella, pero tu estás está trayendo cinco dragones negros. _

_Creo que me parezco_.

Edward se rió entre dientes, el envío de humo detrás de él, y Bella se unió, tosiendo un poco, cuando se acostumbró a la garganta del dragón y la llama siempre se mantienen almacenadas en su interior.

_No me importa si no me parezco en nada. ¡ Sólo quiero verla! _

Edward se mudó a la izquierda, montando las corrientes de aire, con él fueron del resto de los dragones al lugar que sólo él conocía. O eso pensaba. A

la luz de la mañana, sólo podía haber un gran ¿bebe dragón? plateado chapoteando en las aguas poco profundas... pescando.

_-Tony, ¿eres tú? _

-_Tío Edward?_ Llegó la voz joven a través de la mente de todos los dragones. _¿Dónde estás? _

-_Justo encima de ti, muchacho. Vamos a aterrizar en cualquier momento. Alice está contigo? Y Jasper? _

_-Sí. Están durmiendo en la tienda. Siempre tienen sueño ahora_.

Edward se rió de las palabras ingenuas de Tony. Se dio cuenta de que lo mejor sería dar algún aviso a su hermano antes de llevar la compañía. Edward tuvo cuidado de enviar sus ideas a Jasper solamente.

_-Jazz! Para de follar a tu esposa durante un minuto y ven del exterior. No vas a creer lo que te traigo como regalo. _

El contingente de dragones negros aterrizó en la madrugada desde el cielo. Seis de ellos aterrizaron en primer lugar, la última circulaba por detrás, esperando su turno y nerviosa. Bella eligió el terreno y se dirigió por el suelo, cerrando los ojos en el último momento cuando entró en contacto demasiado rápido y terminó cayendo de culo a la parte menos profunda del lago.

El bebe dragón de plata brillante fue el primero en venir, los ojos brillantes como diamantes, se rió. Bella no pudo mantener a raya su vergüenza cuando sus payasadas tan claramente habían divertido al dragón joven.

_-¿Quién eres?_ -le preguntó al chico grande.

_- Soy Tony. Eres divertida. Tomas tierra como Alice. _

- _Alice?_ La esperanza aumentó en la garganta de Bella cuando miró a su alrededor a los dragones, desplazándose a la forma humana de uno en uno. Y luego se dio cuenta de la tienda de campaña negra pequeña y la mujer saliendo de ella. ¡Alice!

Bella se rompió con el corazón abierto y lleno de alegría en su espíritu. Tropezó fuera del agua, sacudiendo su gran cuerpo dragón, pensando en su ropa de abrigo, seca cuando cambió de forma rápida para hacer frente a la mujer que era su gemela.

"Alice?", Preguntó vacilante.

"Bella" La otra mujer se acercó, y luego corrió hacia adelante y tiró a Bella en sus brazos, abrazándola fuertemente.. Era su hermana. Su gemela. Bella se sentía como las dos mitades se reunían, con sus almas, que ya una vez había sido cuando eran niñas. "Bella" Alice lloraba lágrimas de alegría, como Bella, la gemela reunida y se abrazaron fuertemente durante mucho tiempo, minutos de duración.

_- Se parece a Alice._ Susurro Tony escuchado a los demás algún tiempo después.

Era Alice, la que se volvió hacia el dragón de plata. "Tony, bebé, esta es mi hermana, Bella. Ya te hablé de ella, ¿te acuerdas?" Alice se volvió a su hermana y sonrió. "Bella, este es Tony. Mi mejor amigo y compañero de estos últimos años. Yo nunca habría hecho nada sin él".

Bella saludó al dragón joven, asombrada por la vista de aguda de él. Era hermosa... y sólo un bebé, a pesar de que era enorme.

_- Tú vuelas como Alice lo hizo al principio. Le puedo mostrar cómo aterrizar mejor, si quieres. _

Su afán juvenil le tocó el corazón y le sonrió, pero Edward le acercó por detrás, en forma humana, ahora, y la tomó por la cintura. Se rió de Tony, al parecer muy familiarizado con el dragón joven.

"Ten piedad de ella, Tony. Lo únicamente aprendió a volar ayer. "

"¿Ayer?" Una voz de hombre, nueva, entró en la conversación y Bella miró al hombre alto, de la mano de su hermana. Se parecía mucho a Edward, pero sus ojos eran de color verde musgo.

"Yo no sabía que podía cambiar hasta ayer." Bella miró la felicidad en los ojos de su hermana mientras ella se acurrucaba junto al hombre alto. "Usted debe ser Jasper."

Él asintió con la cabeza, tirando de Alice contra él, de manera muy similar a cuando Edward la abrazaba. "Y tú eres Isabella. Bienvenida a casa".

El corazón de Bella estaba tan lleno que los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas, pero ella se negó a dejarlas caer. Era demasiado feliz para el momento en mar de lágrimas.

"Jasper es mi marido," Lana aclaró.

"Sí, lo he oído. Felicitaciones a ambos." Bella respondió, agradecida por el cuerpo caliente de Edward a su espalda. "Me casé con Edward el día antes de ayer."

La sonrisa de Alice era amplia y genuina. "Sí, lo he oído también. Felicitaciones a ambos, pero, Bella, ¿estás segura de saber en lo que te estás metiendo? El Príncipe de los espías es más que un puñado, de todas las maneras. "

La cuestión de las bromas la hacían reír. "Oh, yo no lo querría de ninguna otra manera".


	16. epilogo

Epílogo

Resultó que, un pequeño contingente de gitanos estaban cerca, dentro del círculo de árboles para saludar a sus hermanos. Magda había insistido en acompañar a Jasper y Alice para reunirse con Edward y Bella. Jasper llevó a sus hombres con él, así que había un par de dragones y caballeros, junto con los gitanos, cuidando a su rey y a la reina a una respetuosa distancia.

Hicieron un campamento durante el día, los soldados entre ellos custodiaban mientras que la familia se contaba a todas las noticias. Jasper estaba preocupado por Edward y las historias de Bella sobre la transformación de James y su habilidad para dirigir las skiths.

También fue sorprendido por la idea de que su hermano menor, no sólo estaba casado, sino también ahora era rey consorte de la Hermandad de los gitanos.

Cruzaron el lago durante la noche y llegaron a la Guarida del Norte pocas horas antes del amanecer. Como se esperaba la llegada de los dragones negros se levantaban las miradas de todos los Caballeros. Los dragones de los Caballeros vieron la llegada de los negros como un signo de gran esperanza, anunciando su alegría hacia el cielo y creando un gran revuelo.

Jasper se alegró de dejar el arreglo de la vivienda a todos los visitantes a Sir Jake, Embry Señor y la Señora Leah, los líderes de la guarida del Norte, mientras buscaba un dormitorio para él y Alice. Pero le esperaba una sorpresa cuando Jake encontró un momento de privacidad. El caballero le entregó a Jasper una carta, con los ojos graves.

"Esto vino de la bruja Victoria, para usted, mi señor. Llegó la noche anterior, el como sabía ella que ibas a estar hoy aquí, no tengo ni idea".

Jasper aceptó la carta, con los ojos entornados. "Ella es una bruja, después de todo."

"Voy a estar levantado por si me necesitas, señor." Jake asintió y se alejó.

Jasper robó un momento lejos de su familia para leer la carta. Él no quería arruinar su llegada a casa con esto, todavía. Primero iba a leerlo y ver lo que la carta contenía. Sólo entonces decidiría lo que iba a hacer. Sin embargo él sabía, que algo proveniente de Victoria, no podía ser una buena noticia.

Jasper se sentó en el borde de Sam y del círculo de arena para revolcarse. El mayor de los dragones de la guarida del Norte, fue altamente condecorado y se sentaba en el Consejo del Dragón. Jasper lo había conocido y respetado durante en toda su vida.

Observó, en silencio, apoyado, al leer la carta.

El contenido de la misma pesaba en su mente, pero no quería arruinar reunión de Alice con su hermana gemela todavía. En primer lugar, tenía que leer a través de lo escrito por Victoria, lo que verdaderamente podría significar. No se fiaba de la Bruja del Norte. No, en absoluto.

¿Alguna vez ha oído hablar del mago Skir? Jasper preguntó a los dragones.

Sam se echó hacia atrás y el humo salía de su garganta a la deriva hacia las rejillas de ventilación en el techo. Jasper podía ver claramente su agitación.

_Ese nombre no se dice entre dragónes, señor. Está maldito por toda la eternidad por su_ _maldad_. Emily habló con calma, pero su voz era firme en la mente de Jasper.

Victoria afirma que está encarcelada en un lugar llamado la Ciudadela, y es este lugar al que James está reuniendo los medios para ir, para liberarlo.

Todos los dragones se echaron hacia atrás con esta noticia, claramente molestos. _¡Esto no se puede permitir!_ Sam tronó, la ira y el temor mezclados en su tono junto con la determinación.

Jasper vio las reacciones de los dragones con cuidado, con un poco de duda por su respuesta a las palabras Victoria y todo lo que ella quería llevar a cabo mediante su misiva.

Él no confiaba en ella, pero el verdadero temor de que fue testigo en dos de los dragones más antiguos y respetados en su tierra no iba a ser ignorado.

¿Por qué? ¿Qué hizo Skir para ganar la prisión eterna de sus compañeros? Pocos de los magos había tenido un alto nivel moral, si los cuentos antiguos eran creídos. ¿Por qué se le encerró en hielo para toda la eternidad?

Un frío silencio se produjo con su pregunta, hasta que finalmente Emely dio un paso adelante, las joyas de sus ojos sombríos, su voz en la mente de Jasper mezclada con ira y angustia hirviente incomprensible.

_El mago Skir es el que creó los skiths. Para destruir a todos los dragones._


End file.
